Un jour on s'est aimé
by SeventhDAYS
Summary: On s'aimait et on n'en était conscient l'un comme l'autre pourtant notre relation n'évoluait pas. Des suppositions , des gestes intimes... Mais jamais un vrai " Je t'aime ". On continua dans cette voie jusqu'à ce que Cupidon pète un câble trouvant que notre amour prenait trop de temps et qu'il décida de s'en charger lui-même... A mon avis il a pas opté pour la meilleure solution.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 0 : Ouuh la menteuse elle est amoureuse.**

_Aujourd'hui était le 3 septembre , précisément jour de rentrée pour les lycéens de M. Kishimoto. Mais aussi une année décisive pour le groupe de lycéen que nous allons suivre à travers cette histoire. En effet puisqu'il s'agit de l'année du bac. Autant dire que pratiquement tout le monde appréhendait cette année et ils avaient raison mais pas pour les raisons qu'ils croient._

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et son réveil affichait 7h10. La jeune fille sortit alors sa tête de sous sa couette quand ce dernier se mit à sonner. Non sans grogner elle l'éteignit et mit quelques minutes avant de sortir de son lit. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain où elle en ressortit quelques minutes après avoir fait sa toilette et prit une douche. Vêtu d'une simple serviette , la brune se posta devant son miroir. Du haut de ses 17ans , elle avait un corps mince plus tôt musclé dû à des années de natations et ses cheveux de couleur bleu nuit , lui arrivait aux épaules. Elle approcha son visage du miroir et se massa les joues à la vue de ses cernes. Mais soudainement la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle porta alors ses yeux nacres sur la personne qui venait de faire irruption dans sa chambre.

\- Tu pourrais toquer Hanabi ! , __s'exclama t-elle.__

Oui il s'agissait de sa petite sœur , de 4ans sa cadette. A part les yeux et le teint pâle , elle n'avait pas grand chose en commun physiquement. Hanabi était brune châtain , ce qui n'était pas son cas. Abordant un sourire moqueur cette dernière prit la parole.

\- Saches Hinata que le jour où ce miroir te répondra : '' c'est vous la plus belle maitresse '' n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Donc dépêches toi de t'habiller pour venir manger.

Sur ces dernières paroles , la petite collégienne claqua la porte et sortit pendant que Hinata maugréait des injures à son égard. Elle jeta ensuite un regard à l'heure et vue qu'il était déjà 7h20. La brune soupira et entreprit de s'habiller. Quelques minutes plus tard vêtu de l'uniforme de son lycée elle se rendit dans la cuisine. Sa sœur y déjeunait déjà et sa mère était entrain de remplir son mug de café en la voyant elle prit la parole.

\- Bah enfin Hinata ! J'aurais aimé déjeuné avec toutes les deux mais maintenant je dois y aller. _,___ lâcha t'elle en soupirant.__

Oui seulement toutes les trois. Le père d'Hinata voyageait constamment pour son travail et donc là une fois de plus il était en déplacement. Hinata prit place en remplissant un bol de céréales tandis que sa mère reprenait une fois que son mug fut remplit.

\- Bien vous connaissez les règles ? Ne soyez pas en retard et fermez bien derrière vous. Pas de bêtises à l'école et vous rentrez avant 18h surtout toi Hanabi. Si y'a un problème vous m'appelez sinon je rentrerais à la maison à 20h. Pour ce soir tu commandes Hinata , l'argent est dans le pot habituelle. Sur ceux passez une bonne journée mes amours. __, dit elle en souriant.__

Elle s'approcha de ses filles et embrassa leurs joues tour à tour avant de partir après avoir ajouter __'' A ce soir. ''__. Après ça les deux sœurs terminèrent de manger et après avoir débarrassé , elles récupèrent leurs sac de cours et quittèrent la maison , prenant chacune le chemin vers leurs établissement respective.

Hinata fit la route seule mais quand elle commençait à approcher du lycée elle fut rejoint par une jolie blonde du nom d'Ino qui n'était d'autre que sa meilleure amie.

\- Alors prêtes pour une nouvelle année ? _, ___demanda Ino.__

\- Tu parles ! J'ai déjà envie d'être en vacance.

\- Allez motives toi un peu ! Et puis dis toi que c'est la dernière année dans ce lycée.

\- Hm mouais.

\- Regardes je viens de te trouver une belle motivation _, ___reprit Ino en souriant finement.__

Hinata leva les yeux et suivit le regard de Ino et elle soupira en voyant qu'il s'agissait bien évidement de son '' beau ténébreux ''.

\- Ino ! _, ___s'offusqua t-elle___._

\- Quoi ?! C'est bon ça fait un moment que vous vous tournez autour il serait tant de passer à la vitesse supérieur.

\- Sasuke et moi sommes juste amis.

\- Bah vous êtes de drôle d'amis.

La brune allait répondre mais fut coupé par un autre brun qui venait de passer ses bras par dessus les épaules des filles en se mettant entre elles.

\- De quoi parlez vous de si bon matin les filles ? _,___ demanda t-il.__

\- De Sasuke ! Hinata continue de dire qu'ils sont juste amis. _, r___épondit Ino.__

\- La blague. Écoutes Hinata , Ino et moi sommes amis , nous deux aussi d'ailleurs mais toi et Sasuke désolé de dire ça mais c'est un peu trop chaud entre vous.

\- Non mais Kiba tu vas pas t'y mettre ? Vous commencez déjà ! Vous êtes lourd sérieux.

Elle se détacha de Kiba en soupirant agacée et alors qu'elle allait partir , elle vit Sasuke devant elle.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore bécassine ? On n'entend que toi. __, demanda le fameux Sasuke après lui avoir fait une pichenette sur le front.__

Hinata plongea son regard dans le siens , un peu perdu sur le moment. Elle l'avait pas vue arrivé ou peut être en parlant avec Kiba et Ino , elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils se rapprochaient de lui. Peu importe ça la perturbait de se retrouver face à lui après cette conversation. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la sonnerie retentit , ce qui la sauva particulièrement sur le coup. Sasuke l'avait regardé jusque là perplexe mais il finit par reprendre la parole après avoir entendu la sonnerie.

\- Bref on se voit plus tard. __, dit il avant de les quitter après avoir ajouter '' Au faite salut Ino. ''.__

Il fut suivit par Kiba. Tout deux appartenaient à la filière ES tandis que Ino et Hinata étaient en L. Hinata regarda son '' beau ténébreux '' s'éloignait. Il n'avait pas du tout changé. Il faisait une taille de plus qu'elle et abordait toujours cet air froid voir impassible. Et son regard onyx et d'un noir profond lui faisait toujours autant d'effet , tellement il était hypnotisant. Ses cheveux toujours un peu en bataille , faisaient un peu négligé mais ça le rendait tout autant craquant aux yeux d'Hinata et surement d'autres filles.

\- Tiens tiens tiens... C'est bien un sourire que je vois sur vos lèvres Mlle Hyuga ? Laissez moi deviner... Hm c'est Mr Uchiwa le responsable n'est ce pas ? _, ___dit Ino avec un sourire malicieux.__

\- Allez viens ! Allons trouver la salle avant d'arriver en retard ça t'évitera de raconter n'importe quoi. __, répondit Hinata en gardant son sourire.__

En effet sans s'en rendre Hinata avait sourit. Elle était contente de l'avoir revu. Durant les grandes vacances elle avait pu le voir que pendant les premières semaines car après il était partit en vacance et elle aussi. Ils s'étaient seulement parlé en message et parfois ils avaient mit Facetime mais bon. Le voir en vrai était mieux , largement.

Quatre heures venaient de s'écouler. Quatre heures durant lesquels Hinata avait écouté son professeur principale : Mr Hatake parler de cette année particulièrement importante. Il avait distribuer les emplois du temps , quelques papiers administrative , répondit à des questions. Pendant ce temps la brune en avait profiter pour parler aussi avec ses copines : Sakura , Tenten et Temari ( et bien évidemment Ino ). Comme c'était la rentrée après ces quatre heures , les terminales étaient libres. Le groupe décidèrent donc de se rendre dans un restaurant pour déjeuner tous ensemble.

\- Pouaah ! Je suis dégouté je me retrouve tout seul. C'est injuste. _,___ se lamenta un blond du nom de Naruto.__

\- Bah ça t'évitera de parler et de te concentrer. __, répondit Sasuke.__

\- Pourquoi t'es si méchant Sasuke ?

\- C'est qu'il a pas tord. _, ___dit Témari en haussant les épaules.__

\- Vous êtes vraiment une bande d'insensible. Je sais même pas pourquoi je traîne avec vous.

\- Personnellement je me posais la question. _,___ l'acheva Sakura.__

Et devant la mine dépité de Naruto , ils éclatèrent de rire pour certains. Hinata vint alors s'accrocher au bras de Naruto en souriant.

\- Allez boudes pas. Tu sais bien qu'on rigole.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'ils entrèrent dans le restaurant. Ils s'y restèrent le temps de manger avant d'aller se promener. Chacun parlait de son côté en petit groupe. Y'avait Sakura , Sai et Ino qui parlaient d'un côté , de l'autre y'avait Gaara , Hinata , Kiba et Tenten tandis que Sasuke , Naruto et Shikamaru parlaient ensemble. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la fin d'après-midi ensemble avant de se séparer.

\- Bon on se voit demain. __, les salua Hinata__

\- Attends je te raccompagne. _,___ déclara Sasuke.__

Ino afficha alors un sourire pleins de malice comme elle savait le faire mais qu'Hinata préféra ignorer pour commencer à avancer avec Sasuke. Sur le chemin , ils parlèrent de tout et rien comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire. Ainsi sans s'en rendre compte ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée de chez Hinata.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagner.

\- Hm c'est rien. J'avais envie d'être seul avec toi. Ça fait un moment n'empêche. _, dit il en soupirant faiblement._

\- Est-ce une façon de dire que je t'ai manqué ?

\- Tss , m'entraîne pas sur ce terrain Bécassine.

Sasuke lui fit une pichenette et elle gonfla les joues.

\- Pff t'es nul. Bah moi je l'avoue ça m'a manqué de pas te voir.

Suite à ça , elle détourna le regard car ça restait dure de déclarer ça en soutenant son regard qui avait le don d'être trop pénétrant à son goût. Le brun afficha un doux sourire et passa sa main sur la joue d'Hinata qui surprise par le geste reporta son regard dans le siens. __« Arfh ! Fichue sourire aux fossettes , tu m'auras un jour. » ___pensa Hinata_. Oui car lorsque Sasuke abordait ce doux sourire deux fossettes se logeaient aux creux de ses joues et la pauvre Hinata n'avait d'autre choix que de fondre tel un glaçon. Son coeur se mit à battre quand Sasuke approcha son visage du siens. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur elle , ce qui lui procura des frissons. Il vint alors lui murmurer près de l'oreille _'___' Tu m'as aussi manqué Hinata. ''__. A ses mots ce fut autour d'Hinata de sourire et elle glissa une main sur la nuque de son '' beau ténébreux '' qu'elle caressa légèrement. Sasuke entoura les hanches d'Hinata de son bras pour la serrer contre lui tandis qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ils profitèrent tout deux de se moment jusqu'à ce que tout deux relèvent la tête. L'air devint bizarrement électrisant. Leurs lèvres étaient séparés de quelques millimètres et ile se défiaient du regard comme cherchant à faire céder l'autre. Bien décider à gagner Hinata colla d'avantage son corps à Sasuke qui grogna faiblement et elle embrassa sa mâchoire puis sa joue et enfin le coin de ses lèvres. Elle s'apprêtait à mordiller sa lèvre inférieur mais fut interrompue...

\- Non mais je rêve ? Saskey t'es encore entrain de draguer ma soeur !

Par Hanabi. Les deux jeunes adultes se relâchèrent et Sasuke se tourna vers la petite brune.

\- Écoutes la naine je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas de ton âge. Quand y'aura quelque chose qui poussera là __, dit il en désignant sa poitrine. __On n'en reparlera.

\- T'es qu'un pervers ! _, ___elle lui tira la langue ce qui amusa Sasuke.__Mais en attendant tu n'as pas nié. __, dit elle fièrement.__

Sasuke fut comme qui dirait coincé et Hanabi ne chercha pas plus et rentra fière d'elle dans la maison. Hinata soupira en la regardant.

\- Elle est de pire en pire. __, dit Hinata de façon blasé.__

\- Amusante surtout. _,___ répondit Sasuke en souriant faiblement.__

\- Mouais. Tu dis ça parce que tu l'as pas 24h/24.

\- Tu veux Itachi peut être ?

\- Arrêtes ton grand-frère est super !

\- On échange quand tu veux.

Hinata sourit alors en le regardant et Sasuke lui rendit. Il la regarda ensuite un instant silencieux avant de reprendre.

\- M'enfin c'est pas tout mais je vais rentrer.

\- Ok passes le bonjour à tes parents et à Itachi.

\- Ouais pas de soucis. Je salue également ta mère.

\- Je lui dirais.

Sasuke embrassa son front en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée puis s'en alla. Hinata le regarda s'éloigner avant de rentrer toute contente. Elle posa son regard sur sa soeur présente dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Et après ça vous êtes pas amoureux mais que des amis.__, elle haussa les épaules et commença à les imiter. __Oooooh Sasuke prend moi dans tes bras. Je te tiens ma princesse et jamais je te quitterais. Oooh Sasuke c'est bien toi le meilleur !

\- HANABI ! __, cria Hinata avant de se lancer à la poursuite de sa cadette qui éclatait de rire en chantant la célèbre chanson pour d'avantage l'énerver : oouh la menteuse elle est amoureuse !__


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Aimer n'est pas douloureux , c'est de t'aimer toi qui me fait mal.**

Cela faisait un mois que la rentrée était passée...

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Kiba ?

\- Bah ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on est écouté.

\- Hm ...

Mais aussi pratiquement un mois qu'il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec elle.

\- Je disais donc il faut qu'on y aille. Ça va être la soirée de l'année !

\- Tu dis ça pour toutes les soirées.

\- Non mais je suis sérieux là. Et puis j'ai déjà prévenu les autres et ils sont ok.

\- Elle aussi ?

\- Ouais et elle viendra avec Raito_ , dit il en soupirant._

Car , elle , elle passait tout son temps avec ce Raito.

* Flash Back *

Ce jour là il pleuvait des cordes et pour couronner le tout Hinata était en retard. Son parapluie en main elle marchait d'un pas rapide mais une rafale de vent surgit et déforma son parapluie. Elle tenta de le remettre mais rien à faire. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de presser le pas , son sac au dessus de la tête elle devait paraitre bien ridicule mais bon... Alors qu'elle continuait sa route elle fut surprise de plus sentir la pluie lui tombait dessus. Elle releva la tête et aperçu un parapluie elle tourna la tête vers son propriétaire qui était : Raito... Raito Migasi. Elle fit un sourire en prenant la parole.

\- Merci Raito !

\- C'est rien Hina. _, dit il en lui souriant à son tour._

Raito était un vieil ami de classe. Ils avaient été dans le même collège puis dans la même classe en seconde. Après lui choisit la filière Scientifique tandis qu'elle opta pour la filière Littéraire. Depuis ils ne s'étaient pas plus parler : à part quelques mots , des bouts de conversations rien. Ils firent ainsi la route ensemble et une fois devant le lycée ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur classe respective.

Le lendemain , Hinata avait tenu à le remercier. A l'heure du déjeuner , elle le chercha un peu partout avant de tomber sur lui. Il était accompagné de ses amis et tous mangaient tranquillement.

\- Excuses moi Raito. _, dit elle pour attirer son attentio._

Ce dernier leva ses yeux vers elle , un peu surpris de la voir.

\- Salut Hina y'a un soucis ?

\- Non , non aucun. Hm je tenais juste à te remercier pour hier alors je t'ai fait des cupcakes.

Elle ouvrit la petite boîte qu'elle tenait dans ses mains où six cupcakes s'y trouvaient. Raito eut un doux sourit attendrit par le geste. Il récupéra la boîte en prenant la parole.

\- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part.

\- C'était le moins que je puisse faire. ,_ répondit-elle en souriant._ M'enfin c'était juste pour ça je vais vous laisser manger tranquille.

Elle allait partir mais Raito prit doucement sa main pour l'arrêter. Elle se tourna vers lui en le regardant perplexe.

\- On pourrait les manger ensemble , non ?

Hinata sembla hésiter un instant mais elle finit par hausser les épaules. _'' Oui pourquoi pas ''_ avait t'elle répondu au plus grand plaisir de Raito. La brune prit ainsi place près de lui et fit par la même occasion la connaissance de ses amis.

La sonnerie venait de retentir depuis à peine deux minutes , annonçant la fin de la journée. Hinata attendait calmement devant le lycée. Le regard devant elle , elle se sentit tiré un peu sur le côté avant que deux bras l'enlacent par derrière. Elle ferma ses paupières en souriant doucement. Pas besoin de se tourner , ce parfum enivrant elle le reconnaitrait entre mille. Elle se logea alors d'avantage dans ses bras. Elle y était tellement bien. Un frisson la parcouru en sentant son souffle sur sa peau : il venait de glisser comme il l'avait l'habitude de le faire sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Sasuke on est pas seul là... _, déclara t'elle les joues un peu gonflées._

_'' Hm ''_ fut sa seule réponse. Enfin pas la seule puisque la seconde d'après il avait doucement saisit entre ses lèvres la peau laiteuse de sa princesse. Cette dernière vira au rouge. Elle ne s'y était pas attendu et elle avait manqué de soupirer de plaisir et cela devant tout le monde. Elle se tourna vers lui , après s'être détaché de ses bras.

\- Sasuke ! _, le gronda t'elle._

\- Quoi ? _, fit il l'air innocent avec un sourire en coin._

\- Ça ne m'amuse pas !

Dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Ce gars était irrécupérable. Elle croisa ses bras pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas contente. Le brun consentit alors à se faire pardonner. Il passa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attira de nouveau contre lui. Il colla doucement son front au sien avant de se mettre à frotter leurs nez. Hinata gonfla les joues bien décidé à maintenir ses positions.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Hmpf.

\- On s'est vu que ce matin et je sais pas , j'avais envie de t'avoir à nouveau contre moi. Je pensais qu'on allait se voir à midi mais bon...

Hinata soupira. C'est vrai qu'elle devait normalement manger avec ses amis mais elle avait céder à la proposition de Raito. Incapable de lui faire d'avantage la tête elle lâcha les armes. Elle passa ses mains sur les joues de son '' beau ténébreux '' qu'elle caressa.

\- C'est à mon tour de m'excuser. Si j'étais pas là à midi c'est parce que j'ai mangé avec Raito.

Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils et redressa la tête pour mieux croiser son regard , tandis qu'elle , elle le regardait perplexe.

\- Raito ? C'est qui ça ?

\- Enfin Sasuke ! Tu fais judo avec lui ! _, elle lui mit une légère tape sur l'épaule._

_'' Ah ce Raito '' _pensa Sasuke. Déjà qu'à la base il ne le portait pas franchement dans son coeur , il passa de 0 à -10. Il soupira faiblement et préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ce sujet.

\- M'enfin tu fais quoi là ? On peut rentrer ensemble ?

La brune n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose qu'elle fut coupé par l'arriver de quelqu'un...

\- Désolé Hina d'avoir mit du temps. On peut y aller.

Sasuke tourna la tête et fronça d'avantage les sourcils en voyant Raito. Du genre possessif , il resserra sa prise autour d'Hinata qui le regarda perplexe une fois de plus mais elle se détacha simplement de lui.

\- Excuses moi Sasuke mais je vais faire la route avec Raito.

Elle embrassa sa joue avant de s'approcher de Raito et tout deux s'en allèrent après que Raito ait ajouté _'' On se voit à l'entraînement Sasuke ''._ Rectification il venait de passer de 0 à -100. Autant dire que toute la soirée , le brun fut d'une humeur massacrante. Il avait tenté de se calmer en se disant que c'était juste une fois mais non. Le lendemain , il dût supporter sa présence durant le déjeuné , Hinata voulant le présenter à son tour à ses amis et le soir une fois encore ils étaient rentrés ensemble. Le jour d'après , lorsque Sasuke réussit enfin à avoir Hinata pour lui , elle ne cessait de lui parler de Raito. : _'' Oh c'est drôle avec Raito on disait ça la dernière fois. ''_ , _''Raito lui préfère ça. ''_. Cela dura toute la semaine. Enfin vint le week-end. Toute la bande avait prévu pour le Samedi une sortie au parc d'attractions et bien sûr pour achever Sasuke , Raito était présent.

Depuis il en mangeait à toutes les sauces de ce Raito. Hinata passait pratiquement tout son temps avec lui : ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble , mangeaient ensemble , allaient au cinéma ensemble. En plus cet '' enflure de première '' comme le surnommait Sasuke , prenait un malin plaisir à le narguer. Parfois il passait un bras autour d'Hinata et le regardait en souriant. Sans parler de ce surnom qu'il arrêtait pas de répéter : Hina quand c'était pas Princesse. C'était sa Hina , sa Princesse. Même Ino s'y mettait.

\- Vous pouvez pas comprendre vous les gars. Franchement Raito est parfait , non ? Il est drôle , il se prend pas la tête , il est adorable et a un côté plus tôt romantique , il est pas con et surtout canon ! , _lui avait-elle sorti un jour._

Car oui fallait l'avouer ! Du haut de ses 1m80 , Raito était loin de laisser les filles indifférentes sur son passage. Bruns , yeux clairs , assez bien sculpté , y'avait de quoi. Mais tout ce qu'en pensait Sasuke était : _enflure de première_.

* Fin du flash-back *

\- Alors Sasuke !

\- Ouais ouais c'est bon je serais là. _, soupira le brun._

\- Super!

Satisfait par la réponse de son ami , Kiba reprit sa manette en main et recommença à jouer. Il espérait vraiment que cette soirée puisse aider son ami à se rapprocher à nouveau d'Hinata car il savait que cette situation commençait à le peser bien qu'il tentait de le cacher. A lui comme à Hinata.

* Flash Back *

Hinata était tranquillement entrain de travailler à la bibliothèque de son lycée quand Kiba débarqua. Les mains appuyées contre sa table , il la regardait l'air mécontent.

\- Hinata qu'est ce qui se passe entre Raito et toi ?

\- Kiba baisse d'un ton ! _, lui informa t-elle après avoir eu un regard plein de reproche de la bibliothécaire._

Kiba soupira et prit place en face d'elle.

\- Donc ?

\- Il ne se passe rien. On est juste ami. _, dit elle non sans rouler des yeux avant de continuer à faire son devoir._

Hinata agissait comme si tout cela lui était égale et ça énervait d'avantage le jeune Inuzuka.

\- Et Sasuke dans tout ça ?

\- Quoi Sasuke ? On est pas ensemble comme je me tue à vous le répétez.

\- T'es entrain de le blesser Hina. Je sais pas si t'as remarquer mais son humeur est vraiment à bas ces derniers temps et il est encore plus irritable que d'habitude.

La brune fronça à son tour les sourcils et porta son regard dans celui de son ami de toujours.

\- Parles pas de lui comme un pauvre animal attaqué par la méchante Hinata que je suis. Tu le défends uniquement car c'est ton ami. Et Raito ? J'ai pas droit de trainer avec lui juste parce que ça fait chier Sasuke ? C'est du délire. Je lne lui appartiens pas et je parle et traine avec qui je veux.

\- C'est pas ça le problème et tu le sais. Le problème c'est que tu te sers de Raito pour prendre tes distances avec Sasuke.

La Hyuga écarquilla les yeux , alors il avait compris...

\- J-je... _, commença t'elle mais rien ne sortit._

Kiba soupira face à sa réaction ou plus tôt sa non-réaction et reprit la parole.

\- Écoutes Hinata. On avait comprit que vous n'étiez pas ensemble mais il est clair que vous vous aimez malgré tout. Je comprends donc pas pourquoi tu cherches à prendre tes distances avec lui.

Elle hésita un instant avant de lui répondre tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux jouant nerveusement avec son crayon de papier.

\- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut...

\- Hein ? Comment ça ? Il est clair que c'est avec toi qu'il veut être. Enfin je sais pas moi sinon pourquoi réagirait-il comme ça ?

\- Non tu ne comprends pas... On se tourne autour avec Sasuke depuis la milieu-fin de l'année dernière. Moi je sais que je l'aime et que c'est lui que je veux. Au début je ne disais rien car au moins je pouvais rester proche de lui mais ça commence à faire mal. Je me disais qu'il m'aimait lui aussi malgré tout sauf qu'à présent j'en doute et j'ai plus l'impression d'être un jeu pour lui. Quand j'ai recommencé à traîner avec Raito , c'était surtout parce que j'acceptais simplement ses propositions pour pas non plus le vexer. J'avais remarqué que Sasuke ça lui plaisait pas. Alors oui le voir jaloux me faisait un peu de bien jusqu'à ce que je remarque que ce qui me faisait encore plus de bien c'est prendre mes distances avec lui. Je l'aime alors j'essaie de passer à autre chose car ça me tue de l'aimer.

Kiba fut abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne s'imaginait pas que la relation de Hinata et Sasuke était aussi compliquée. Enfin pour lui ils étaient juste deux amoureux pas trop conscient de leur amour qu'il fallait donc pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis ils formeraient un couple et tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais une autre réalité se présentait à lui.

\- Hina... Ça crève les yeux qu'il t'aime.

\- Alors pourquoi il me le dit pas ? , _avait t'elle demandé en reportant son regard dans celui de Kiba à nouveau mais ce fut à son tour de se retrouver à court de réponses. Hinata continua alors._ Désolée Kiba mais j'ai dû travail.

Sans rien ajouter de plus elle se replongea dans son devoir.

\- Y'a une fête Samedi soir tu viendras ?

\- Hm... Raito m'en a parlé. Je viendrais avec lui.

Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir et se leva pour ensuite quitter la bibliothèque.

* Fin du flash back *

Il était temps que tout cela change , pensa Kiba après avoir jeté un regard à Sasuke qui avait lui le regard sur le jeu.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Part 1

NDA : Voici la suite. Je m'excuse du temps de publication mais c'est pas facile de trouver le temps d'écrire. Comme ça fait longtemps et que je tenais à vous publier un chapitre , je divise celui là en deux parties. Donc ceci est la partie 1.

\+ Et merci pour les quelques commentaires (3) ça fait toujours plaisir à lire ! Egalement pour ceux qui suivent l'histoire. Sur ceux bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3**** : Choisis-moi. - Part 1**

Musique à fond , boule d'ambiance , alcool , drogue , danse. Cette fête était bien partie pour être réussie. La bande était présente et s'amusait plus tôt bien. Posés dans un coin de la pièce ils parlaient et rigolaient entre eux. Il ne manquait plus qu'Hinata qui ne tarda pas à arriver en compagnie bien entendu de Raito. En voyant sa princesse arrivait au bras d'un autre serra un peu plus le cœur de Sasuke. Il lâcha alors un soupir et but cul sec son verre.

\- Oh vas y mollo sur l'alcool Sasuke. _, lui dit Sakura_

\- Oui oui maman. _, dit il en remplissant à nouveau son verre._

La rose roula des yeux face à ses mots et n'ajouta rien pour lever ses yeux sur Hinata qui était arrivé. Elle eut un doux sourire contente de la voir.

\- Oh bah enfin ! Vous en avez mit du temps.

\- Désolée on a eut un contre-temps_ , informa Hinata non sans rougir légèrement._

En la voyant rougir Sasuke fronça les sourcils espérant que ce n'était pas ceux à quoi il pensait.

\- Quel genre de contre-temps ? Je suis toute ouie ! _, s'exclama Ino tout en souriant malicieusement._

\- Ino ! _, la réprimanda Hinata en rougissant un peu plus ce qui fit d'avantage froncer les sourcils de Sasuke._

En sentant la gêne d'Hinata , Raito voulu l'aider et s'adressa à Sasuke comme pour changer de sujet.

\- Sasuke on te voit plus trop à l'entraînement. On se pose des questions.

\- Si j'y vais je risque de te briser les os. _, répondit -il de sa voix froide._

Raito le regarda perplexe et allait prendre la parole mais fut coupé par Hinata qui embrassa joue comme pour attirer son attention.

\- Tu pourrais aller me prendre un verre s'il te plait ? Ce que tu veux. Je te laisse choisir.

Elle lui fit un sourire et Raito soupira en s'éloignant. Elle regarda alors Sasuke qui reprenait la parole.

\- En plus tu le laisses choisir ? Il pourrait te droguer.

\- Sasuke t'arrêtes ça maintenant.

\- Parce que c'est de ma faute maintenant ?

\- C'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Je suis venue pour passer une soirée avec mes amis et toi t'es entrain de tout gâcher. Tu m'agaces.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre , elle préféra s'éloigner. Sasuke la regarda faire non sans soupirer mais il tarda pas à légèrement grogner quand Sakura lui mit une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Bah c'est malin !

\- Lâches moi la grappe Sakura. _, lâcha t-il._

Sasuke se leva par la suite et s'éloigna à son tour. Ino et Kiba se regardèrent.

\- Ça va être plus difficile que prévu._ , dit Kiba._

\- De quoi vous parlez ? _, demanda Naruto._

\- De remettre Sasuke et Hinata ensemble. _, répondit Ino._

\- Oh ça a l'air intéressant ! Je veux vous aider !_ , s'exclama Naruto en souriant._

\- Bien alors va parler à Sasuke.

\- Hein ? Quoi ?! Non pourquoi je prends le plus dure ? Et puis je dois lui dire quoi ?

\- Ce que tu veux. Allez va ! _, dit Ino en le poussant._

Naruto soupira forcé de se lever. Il se mit à la recherche de Sasuke et le trouva assis sur une chaise dans le jardin entrain de boire tranquillement. Le blond prit place près de lui en prenant la parole.

\- Tu vas pas passer ta soirée tout seul à boire ?

\- Pourquoi pas. _, répondit Sasuke en haussant faiblement les épaules._

\- Tu sais c'est pas en te disputant avec Raito que Hinata reviendra vers toi.

Le brun eut un sourire amusé en posant son regard sur son meilleur ami.

\- Depuis quand tu t'y connais en amour ?

\- Hey ! J'ai tout lu dans un livre. Les filles n'aiment pas les brutes. Elles aiment les mauvais garçons mais y'a des limites.

\- Ah parce que tu lis maintenant ?

\- Ha-ha-ha très drôle ! Tu sais quoi je t'emmerde. On peut pas parler avec toi.

L'Uzumaki récupéra le verre de Sasuke et but une gorgée en gonflant les joues. Sasuke le regardait un air amusé quand quelque chose percuta dans sa tête. Il regarda alors l'Uchiwa les yeux ronds.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Oh tu as dit en amour mais t'aurais pu dire en amitié. Ça veut dire que t'es amoureux de Hinata ! _, s'exclama un peu fort Naruto ce qui leur attira le regard des quelques personnes présentent surtout que ce dernier s'était levé._

\- Fermes-là Naruto ! _, dit Sasuke un peu gêné._

\- Et puis tu nies pas ! _, continua t-il dans sa lancée._

\- Naruto!

\- Oui oui c'est bon.

Le blond se réinstalla correctement et observa Sasuke. Il était entrain de faire tourner nerveusement la bague à son doigt. On aurait dit un enfant qui venait d'avouer sa bêtise et qui attendait sa sanction. Et puis c'était pas un scoop que Sasuke aime Hinata , c'était un scoop qui l'avoue. Car oui malgré les suppositions de leurs amis soit Sasuke nié soit il ignorait complètement.

\- Si tu l'aimes pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas simplement ?

Sasuke leva alors les yeux sur lui comme si il avait dit la pire bêtise au monde.

\- T'es malade ou quoi ?

\- C'est toi qui a un problème ! De quoi as-tu peur ?

\- J'ai pas peur. _, dit Sasuke fièrement._

Naruto le regarda longuement avant de reprendre.

\- Tu crois qu'elle t'aime pas ?

\- Bon t'as finit avec tes questions ?

\- Réponds pas à une question par une autre.

Sasuke grogna et se remit à regarder à nouveau sa bague qu'il continua à faire tourner.

\- Peut-être...

\- Tu rigoles là j'espère ? _, demanda Naruto l'air blasé._

\- Si elle m'aimait elle serait pas partit voir ailleurs.

\- Bah faut dire que tu fais pas grand chose pour la garder avec toi.

\- T'es de quel côté là ? _, demanda Sasuke après lui avoir lancer un regard noir._

\- Aucun vous êtes mes amis tous les deux mais dans mon livre ils disent que les femmes ont besoin d'attention et qu'on leurs montre qu'on les aime.

\- Arrêtes de lire ce livre.

\- Non mais c'est vrai ! Donc ton côté homme mystérieux tu le mets de côté. Ça c'est bien pour séduire mais maintenant avec Hinata t'es à la phase 2.

\- C'est quoi ça la phase 2 ? _, demanda Sasuke en le regardant perplexe._

\- Être en couple. Bon enfin dans ton cas on va appeler ça la phase 2 Bis puisqu'il faut que tu la récupères avant.

\- Ok ok c'est bon on arrête de parler de ça. C'est bizarre.

\- Quoi t'as peur aussi d'être en couple ?

\- Naruto on change de sujet c'est tout.

\- Mais t'as déjà été en couple pleins de fois en plus.

\- C'est pas pareil là. Bref.

\- Oh tu veux dire que elle tu l'aimes vraiment et que tu penses pas que à la sauter._ , il fit une grimace. Ça_ me fait bizarre de parler comme ça de Hinata.

\- Une raison de plus pour mettre fin à cette conversation.

Naruto haussa faiblement les épaules avant de reprendre.

\- Tu feras un effort hein ?

\- Oui oui c'est bon.

Sasuke roula des yeux et Naruto eut un sourire satisfait.

\- Plus jamais on a une conversation comme ça. J'ai eu l'impression d'être une fille.

\- Bah ça fait pas de mal de se confier.

\- Non non là j'avais l'impression de parler avec Ino.

\- Laisses ton côté féminin ressortir Sasuke. _, il se pencha vers lui._

\- T'approches pas le dobe. _, dit il en se reculant._

\- Allez Sasuke !

Le blond le prit par les épaules et le secoua en répétant ses mots. Sasuke se détacha de sa prise et se leva.

\- Je préfère retourner avec les autres.

\- Oh oh je te fais peur. Donc le grand Sasuke Uchiwa peut ressentir de la peur.

\- Tu rêves là. Ta connerie peut être contagieuse. Je préfère prendre des mesures.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et commença à avancer en ignorant les insultes de Naruto. Ce dernier finit par se lever et le rejoindre.

\- Tu lis vraiment ce livre ?

\- A ton avis ? C'est ma mère qui me donne des techniques de drague car elle veut avoir Sakura pour belle-fille. _, il haussa faiblement les épaules._

\- Et elle l'aura ?

\- Mêles toi de ce qui te regarde.

Il lui mit un coup à l'épaule et Sasuke éclata de rire. Ils finirent alors par rejoindre le groupe où Hinata et Raito étaient à nouveau présent.

\- Ah mais c'est cool on est de nouveau tous ensemble ! _, s'exclama Ino._ Comment ça va Sasuke ? _, poursuivit-elle._

Sasuke la regarda perplexe car elle ne le regardait pas lui mais Naruto. Il l'observa avant de reprendre en reportant ses yeux sur elle.

\- Euh ça va...

\- Naruto?

\- Oui oui je confirme !

Oui il s'agissait d'un message codé pas du tout discret et la suite l'était encore moins.

\- Oh vous entendez ? _, reprit-elle toute contente._

\- Non quoi ? _, demanda Sai_

Ino lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes et Sakura continua.

\- Oui c'est notre chanson. Allons danser !

\- Depuis quand on a une chanson ? _, demanda Naruto qui comprenait pas au final._

\- Depuis maintenant ! Allez viens danser.

Sakura se leva et prit sa main pour l'attirer. Les autres tardèrent pas à se lever sous les regards menaçant de Ino. Cette dernière finit par regarder Raito.

\- Tu m'invites à danser ?

\- Euh...

Raito tourna la tête vers Hinata comme pour avoir son avis mais Ino lui laissa pas le temps et l'attira lui aussi sur la piste. Sasuke les regarda l'air blasé en comprenant la supercherie car à présent il se retrouvait seul avec Hinata. Il la regarda longuement et soupira en voyant qu'elle évitait clairement son regard.

\- Puisque visiblement ça fait parti de leur plan allons danser ensemble.

\- J'ai pas envie de danser avec toi. _, dit elle en évitant toujours son regard._

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure Hina. T'as raison c'est une soirée entre amis et on devrait juste s'amuser.

Il lui tendit sa main qu'Hinata regarda un instant avant de la prendre en soupirant. Elle se laissa entraîner et bizarrement à peine arrivèrent-ils que un slow commença.

\- Non mais ils sont pas sérieux là. _, s'exclama Sasuke._

Hinata haussa simplement les épaules et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son " beau ténébreux ".

\- Autant leur faire plaisir. _, dit elle calmement._

Elle ne l'avouerait pas mais c'était aussi surtout pour elle. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvé contre lui remontait à la première fois où elle était rentré avec Raito. Donc pratiquement un mois. Un mois sans son corps contre le siens , un mois sans sa chaleur , un mois sans son odeur , un mois sans sentir son coeur battre. Elle avait vécu ça durant les grandes vacances mais la différence là c'est qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte en froid. Elle se sentit perdre le contrôle quand Sasuke la serra contre lui. Elle ne devrait pas se laisser aller mais l'envie d'être à nouveau dans ses bras prenait le dessus. Elle avait besoin de sa drogue , besoin de lui. Elle s'accrocha alors un peu plus à son brun tel une perle à son coquillage.

\- Serres moi Sasuke , _dit elle dans un murmure qui se rapprochait plus d'un supplice._

Elle devait passer pour une folle. Cette idée la frappa et se sentant à présent stupide elle allait se détacher de Sasuke mais ce dernier resserra sa prise. Elle ferma les yeux se laissant complètement enivrer par sa présence. Mais le brun l'a sorti un peu de sa torpeur en prenant la parole.

\- Tu peux pas décider de prendre tes distances avec moi puis me demander de te serrer dans mes bras comme si de rien était Hina.

\- Je veux pas parler de ça maintenant.

Comme pour appuyer ses mots elle se mit à caresser la nuque de son prince. Elle savait qu'il était sensible à ce niveau. Ainsi sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et il ferma les yeux tandis que des frissons commençaient à parcourir son corps.

\- Joues pas à ça. Je suis sérieux.

\- Je le suis aussi. On n'en parlera après.

Sasuke grogna de mécontentement et Hinata continua ses caresses.

\- T'as couché avec lui ? _, reprit-il._

Oui c'était ça qu'il craignait un peu plus tôt , lorsqu'à son arrivée elle devint toute rouge face aux questions des filles. Hinata avait soupiré à sa question. Elle resta un moment silencieuse. Précisément dix secondes , mais dix secondes interminable pour le brun. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et croiser son regard. Ce regard si pénétrant... Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Part 2

NDA : Voici la partie deux du troisième chapitre. Je vous l'accorde extrêmement courte déjà que j'écris pas des masses habituellement. Je me répète je tenais vraiment à vous envoyer quelque chose la dernière fois alors j'avais dû séparer en deux le tout. ( pas de part égale , on est d'accord. )

Ensuite encore merci pour les reviews et ceux qui suivent ! D'ailleurs je tiens à répondre à certain(es) :

**De Niak **: '_' __j'aime pas ta hinata, c une vrai pouf!désolée! c'est mon avis, sasuke devrait la zapper! elle fait pas d'éffort en plus, pourquoi sasuke devrait se plier en quatre alors qu'elle, elle a pas vraiment insister pour se mettre avec sasu!c'est pas juste voilà!j'aime ton histoire quand mm éhé!a__ '' Ton commentaire m'a bien fait sourire. Je dis pas ça méchamment c'est la vérité. J'ai même eu un rire de sadique pour tout te dire. J'ai adoré le '' c une vrai pouf ''. _Dans le chapitre 2 , surtout à la fin avec la discussion de Kiba et Hinata , j'ai voulu montrer une Hinata dure , froide. J'ai voulu changer pour montrer que Hinata peut aussi merder. Après aussi je me demande si ça n'a pas été clair l'explication que Hinata a donné et que j'aurais peut être dû approfondir la relation des deux. C'est pour ça que dans la partie 1 du chapitre 3 , j'ai tenu aussi à apporter le point de vue de Sasuke à travers les questions de Naruto. Car je garde quand même l'aspect renfermé de Sasuke. Mais je réserve une suite ou peut être ton point de vue changera... ou pas. Sinon bisous et merci de m'avoir donner ton avis et en espérant que tu repasses.

**De Muffin **: '' _MAIS ! Termine pas ton chapitre comme ça je risque de me finir schizo moi !xD Alors j'aime bien l'histoire en elle même ainsi que le caractère des personnages, ça change d'une Hinata timide, rejetée et tous ce qui va avec.. Donc c'est plutôt réussi en soi ! Donc un tout petit comm pour te dire "LA SUITE !" :D S'il te plait :3 Enfin bref ! A bientot j'espère et GAMBATTE !_ '' Alors également ton commentaire m'a fait sortir mon rire de sadique ! Je pense réserver d'autres fins comme ça. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et pour le caractère d'Hinata c'était l'effet recherché. Mais j'avais un peu peur que ça passe pas car je trouve que je modernise les personnages , un peu trop. M'enfin si jusque là ça t'a plus j'espère que la suite te plaira encore plus. Et un grand MERCI !

Donc voilà je tenais à répondre à ces deux commentaires en particulier mais si d'autre souhaite des réponses je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre. Je pense d'ailleurs répondre à vos commentaires un peu comme là pour certain(e) car je trouve cool d'échanger avec vous.

Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3**** : Choisis-moi. - Part 2**

**\- T'as couché avec lui ? **_**, reprit-il.**_

**Oui c'était ça qu'il craignait un peu plus tôt , lorsqu'à son arrivée elle devint toute rouge face aux questions des filles. Hinata avait soupiré à sa question. Elle resta un moment silencieuse. Précisément dix secondes , mais dix secondes interminable pour le brun. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et croiser son regard. Ce regard si pénétrant... Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur puis se décida à rompre ce silence.**

**\- Non... Il n'y a eu que toi Sasuke.**

**Face à cette déclaration , Hinata put sentir les muscles de Sasuke se détendre. Il était soulagé...**

**\- Alors pourquoi vous êtes arrivés en retard et tu t'es mise à rougir ?**

**\- On est arrivé en retard car on s'est embrassé et après on a une discussion car il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Si j'ai rougi c'est qu'en y repensant je trouvais ça gênant. Et en parler devant tout le monde l'aurait aussi mit mal à l'aise je pense. Cette conversation ne regarde que nous , Raito et moi.**

**... Mais ce fut de courte durée.**

**\- " Nous "... Parce qu'il y'a un " nous " maintenant ?**

**Hinata s'était attendu à cette réaction mais rien n'empêcher la douleur que lui faisait subir son coeur quand le regard de Sasuke devint froid comme si elle le dégoutait. Elle sentit le gouffre qui s'était installé entre eux depuis plusieurs semaines s'agrandir de façon affolante. Comme pour donner image à sa pensée , Sasuke desserra la prise qu'il avait sur elle et se recula légèrement.**

**\- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Ça reste une conversation intime et je peux pas étaler ce genre de chose comme ça surtout que ce n'est pas le lieu. Je voulais parler de ça plus tard.**

**Elle tenta par la suite de se rapprocher à nouveau de lui mais Sasuke recula une fois de plus et la lâcha même complètement. Les larmes commencèrent à monter... Elle se sentait tout d'un coup désorienter.**

**\- Si tu préfères on peut prendre rendez-vous mardi ou je sais pas quand t'es disponible. Devant un thé et des biscuits ce sera super et tu pourras me raconter comme quoi ton petit ami est super. Ce sera mieux je pense. **_**, ironisa le brun.**_

**\- Je ne sors pas avec lui ! Si tu pouvais me laisser finir et pas t'emporter pour rien.**

**\- Pour rien ? Tu te moques de moi Hinata ! Si tu ne sors pas avec lui alors a quoi tu joues depuis pratiquement un mois ?**

**Sa voix aussi était aussi devenu plus dure. Elle le perdait de secondes en secondes et c'était dure à supporter.**

**\- Sasuke s'il te plait...**

**Alors que sa voix à elle n'était que supplice une fois de plus tant elle avait dû mal à contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle s'approcha et prit doucement sa main dans son haut comme pour lui demander de pas s'éloigner... Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.**

**\- Tu sais quoi laisses tomber. Tu m'as fatigué je préfère rentrer. Je te suis plus du tout. Depuis des semaines je me prends la tête à essayer de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas , voir où j'ai merdé mais en faite je réalise que tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour toi. Je m'attendais à tout sauf ça de ta part.**

**Il allait s'éloigner mais elle resserra sa prise sur son haut.**

**\- T'éloignes pas Sasuke s'il te plait. Je-...**

**\- C'est toi qui a cherché cette situation. **_**, la coupa t-il.**_

**La poupée aux yeux nacres resta interdite et son " beau ténébreux " en profita pour la faire lâcher son haut et la contourner pour s'éloigner. Hinata se reprit et se tourna comme pour le rattraper mais c'était trop tard et elle avait beau farfouiller à travers la foule avec son regard , elle l'avait perdu. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Tout d'un coup plus rien n'existait autour d'elle. Elle se sentait tout simplement brisé et ce qui l'empêcha même de s'effondrer à cette instant précis au milieu de tout le monde fut Ino qui posa sa main sur son épaule.**

**\- Hinata ça va pas ? Où est Sasuke ?**

**La blonde avait observé la scène tout en dansant avec Raito et en voyant Sasuke partir et une Hinata complètement désorienté , elle n'hésita pas et la rejoignit immédiatement , plantant sur le coup Raito.**

**\- Il-il est... parti. **_**, arriva t-elle à articuler difficilement.**_

**Et c'est en prononçant ces quelques mots qu'elle prit complètement conscience de l'ampleur des évènements. Tout ça était sa faute. Elle ne put se retenir d'avantage et elle fondit en larmes dans les bras d'Ino. Avec la musique et l'ambiance personne ne faisait vraiment attention à elles. Mais bientôt elles firent rejoint par Raito et avant qu'il ne puisse placer un mot Ino parla.**

**\- Hinata se sent pas très bien donc on va rentrer. Je suis désolée de te laisser comme ça. Tu pourra prévenir les autres s'il te plait ?**

**\- Ouais bien sûr...**

**Raito regarda sa " princesse " perplexe mais il semblait même pas existait ou plus tôt elle semblait même pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Alors il pensa que pour l'instant autant ne rien dire. Ino le remercia et tira avec elle Hinata pour quitter la fête.**

**Une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tard , elles étaient arrivés chez Hinata. Après avoir regagner la chambre de la poupée à présent brisée , Ino avait rapidement retirer ses chaussures et sa veste. Elle se tourna vers Hinata pour lui proposer un bain afin de se détendre mais cette dernière était déjà parti s'allonger dans son lit dos à elle. Si jusque là elle avait arrêter de pleurer , elle recommença. Des vagues de sanglot toujours plus fort les uns que les autres. Ino la regarda un instant et sans un mot elle s'approcha doucement. Elle s'allongea près d'elle et après avoir embrasser son épaule , elle passa ses bras autour de sa meilleure amie et la serra contre elle. Pour seule réponse Hinata rejoignit les mains de la blonde qu'elle entrelaça aux siennes alors qu'elle continuait de pleurer. Ce n'était que le début...**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : L'enclenchement.**

Le lendemain, quand Ino ouvrit les yeux, la place à côté d'elle censé être occupée par Hinata était vide. Au début l'esprit un peu brouillé elle ne tiqua pas mais quand l'information remonta correctement à son cerveau rapidement elle se redressa. Elle regarda autour d'elle un peu perdu.

\- **Hinata ?**

Mais aucune réponse ne vint.

Deux rues plus loin, Hinata venait d'arriver à sa destination. Pour tout dire cela faisait cinq minutes qu'elle était là. Elle n'osait pas toquer et continuait sans cesse de faire tourner les mots qu'elle souhaitait dire. La brune n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit et pour cause son esprit était bien trop tourmenté et son cœur lacéré. Ainsi elle avait eut le temps de repenser aux derniers évènements : la soirée comme ce mois loin de Sasuke. Elle avait complètement prit conscience de son erreur. Elle aurait dû prendre le temps de parler avec Sasuke et non fuir comme ça dans les bras d'un autre... Sans explications. Elle ne pensait pas à mal elle avait simplement voulu protéger son coeur mais au final elle souffrait encore plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Juste quelques heures, qu'elle s'était disputé avec son _'' beau ténébreux '' _qu'elle en souffrait déjà beaucoup. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude... Alors elle ne pouvait imaginer tenir plus longtemps en conflit avec lui. De ce fait quand elle jugea qu'il était plus trop tôt elle sortit de son lit en prenant soin de pas réveiller Ino. Elle savait qu'elle l'aurait conseillé d'attendre le lendemain au lycée pour laisser la tension baisser un peu. Mais elle ne pouvait pas et à présent la voilà devant sa porte. A nouveau déterminée , la princesse aux yeux de nacres se décida enfin à appuyer sur la sonnette mais fut bloqué dans son mouvement par une voix rauque.

\- **Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

Sa voix.

Elle fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à lui. Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas entendu son arrivée. Pourtant, il était là, en bas des marches tenant de sa main sa veste. Il semblait complètement dans les gaz. Ses yeux légèrement rouges et ses cheveux en bataille en témoignaient. La fatigue émanait. Les sourcils froncés elle alla à sa rencontre tandis que le brun montait les quelques marches.

\- **Que t'es t-il arrivé ? Hier tu as dis " Je rentre " et là... **_, elle le renifla légèrement avant de continuer _, **tu sens l'alcool.**

Un léger sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasuke qui la regardait calmement et surtout détendu.

\- **Tu t'inquiètes c'est mignon mais j'ai aucune obligation de te répondre.**

-** Cela ne m'amuse pas Sasuke.**

Ce dernier haussa faiblement ses épaules de façon nonchalante et Hinata soupira. Elle leva sa main pour toucher son visage mais elle ne put qu'effleurer sa peau que Sasuke attrapa son poignet. Son sourire avait disparu et ce même regard froid de la veille était de retour.

\- **Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.**

\- **Tu sais très bien ce que je fais là. On doit parler.**

Elle le fixait , essayant de pas se laisser désarmer par son regard. Chose plus tôt difficile car elle sentait à présent la colère de Sasuke remonter. En parallèle il resserra sa prise sur son poignet et elle se retint de grimacer.

\- **J'ai rien à te dire Hinata. Tu peux continuer ton jeu mais c'est sans moi.**

\- **Je ne jouais pas. J'avais pas l'intention de te faire souffrir et j'ai honte de pas m'en être rendu compte. Je voulais avant tout me protéger car je t'...**

-** Arrêtes !** _, la coupa t-il._ **Me parles pas de sentiment. T'a pas droit de venir me sortir ça maintenant et surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé.**

Le poignet de la Hyuga , lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Sasuke contrôlait pas sa force et il semblait pas s'en rendre compte continuant dans sa lancée.

**\- Je me sens juste con. J'arrêtais pas de venir vers toi et tu ne cessais de me repousser. Je comprenais rien à la situation et à aucun moment tu t'en es préoccupée préférant t'éclater avec Raito. Bah tu sais quoi retournes le voir car pour l'instant t'es la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir.**

En faite elle ne savait pas si c'était la douleur à son poignet ou à son coeur qui était la plus intense.

-** C'est pour ça que je suis là maintenant. Il faut qu'on parle. Je sais que j'ai merdé et j'ai besoin que tu me laisses une chance de tout t'expliquer. Je veux plus de se fausser entre nous. Je suis consciente que j'en suis particulièrement responsable mais j'étais perdue et je souffrais. **_, elle se rapprocha d'avantage pour avoir son corps contre lui._** S'il te plait.**

L'Uchiwa resta silencieux après l'avoir écouté. Il laissait son regard sombre se perdre dans la pureté de son regard à elle avant de mettre fin à ce silence en même temps qu'il relâchait enfin son pauvre poignet.

\- **Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.**

Hinata cru halluciner à ses mots. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il venait pas de dire ça ? C'était une blague. La colère monta en elle et tandis que Sasuke continuait sa route pour entrer chez lui. Elle attrapa son bras de force pour le tourner vers elle.

\- **Et c'est qui qui joue là Sasuke ? Je te parle sérieusement merde ! Je t'aime et c'est entrain de me bouffer mais toi tu fais comme si t'en avais rien à foutre. En faite oui c'est ça le problème tu te défiles comme d'habitude. Si tu veux pas de moi dis le moi tout simplement qu'on arrête là. J'ai besoin de savoir.**

Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Sasuke l'ignora et lui fit lâcher son bras pour continuer sa route. Toutefois Hnata était déterminée à ne pas le lâcher et s'accrocha à son bras en l'appelant. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer comme ça. Surtout pas qu'elle lui ai dit pour la première fois " Je t'aime ". Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passa par la suite qu'elle se sentit plaquer brusquement contre la porte au point qu'elle sentie une vive douleur contre son dos. Les yeux écarquillés elle regarda avec pleins de stupeur Sasuke. Il n'avait jamais été aussi violent avec elle mais surtout comment pouvait-il continuer à la regarder avec ce regard froid après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Tout ne devait pas se passer comme ça...

\- **Rentres chez toi Hinata.**

Il ne devait pas prononcer ses mots. Il ne devait pas non plus la décaler par la suite pour passer la porte de chez lui et la claquer après être entrer en la laissant là, seule. Elle devait halluciner oui. Oui c'était ça. Il ne pouvait pas briser son coeur comme on briserait n'importe quel objet.

Les événements qui suivirent été flou pour la brune. Elle se rappelait avoir attendu un peu, assise sur le perron comme si il allait revenir. Mais la pluie tomba et elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre. C'est ainsi qu'elle fit le chemin jusqu'à chez elle et c'est trompé qu'elle passa le pas de la porte. Elle retirait ses chaussures quand Ino arriva à sa rencontre.

\- **Oh tu rentres enfin ! Tu étais passé où ?**

\- **J'étais parti voir Sasuke...**

La blonde fronça les sourcils et vue l'état de sa meilleure amie elle se doutait que tout c'est pas bien passé.

\- **Tu veux qu'on monte on parlait ? J'étais devant la télé avec Hanabi...**

\- **Non c'est bon je vais aller prendre un bain et faire mes devoirs. **, l_a coupa t-elle. Sentant qu'Ino allait ajouter quelque chose elle poursuivit,_ **Tu devrais rentrer Ino. Merci d'avoir été là mais ça va aller. On se voit demain de toute façon.**

Elle lui fit un léger sourire et la prit légèrement dans ses bras pour pas trop la mouiller puis après l'avoir une dernière fois salué elle monta. Ino la regarda partir et tarda pas à lâcher un soupir. Elle qui voulait voir ses deux amis soient de nouveau ensemble tout le contraire se produisait. Elle avait surtout l'impression que ça empirait. Jouer les Cupidon était parfois une mauvaise chose.

Fixant devant elle, Hinata attendait. Deux minutes après son réveil sonna. Elle se redressa pour l'éteindre et c'est en prenant appui sur sa main qu'elle grimaça fortement. Elle regarda son poignet qui lui faisait mal. C'est en se demandant le pourquoi de cette douleur que les évènements de la veille lui revint. C'est alors en soupirant qu'elle retira sa couette et quitta son lit après avoir mit fin à sa sonnerie. Vingt minutes plus tard la voilà sur le chemin du lycée. La demoiselle ne voulu pas trop tarder pour éviter de nombreuses questions de sa mère. Faut dire elle avait passé la fin son dimanche dans sa chambre à écouter de la musique déprimante et voilà que maintenant qu'elle en sortait elle avait un bandage au poignet. Il y'avait de quoi s'interroger. Mais elle savait que le soir elle pourrait pas échapper à sa mère mais aussi à Hanabi au passage. Elle se mit d'ores et déjà à réfléchir aux excuses qu'elle pourrait sortir. Elle n'était pas du genre à cacher des choses à sa mère et d'ailleurs cette dernière était au courant de ses sentiments pour Sasuke ( bien que Hinata affirmait toujours le contraire ) mais elle préférait pour le coup garder ces derniers évènements pour elle. En proie à ses pensées elle sursauta quand Ino lui sauta dessus. Elle reprit ses esprits en constatant que c'était la blonde

\- **Ah mais t'es folle ! J'ai raté l'infarctus. **_, dit elle une main sur le coeur._

\- **Je suis contente de te voir je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas.**

Hinata lâcha un soupir et se remit en route suivit d'Ino.

\- **Abuses pas quand même.**

\- **Ouais tu dis ça mais on ne sait jamais ! D'ailleurs tu veux toujours pas en parler ?**

\- **Y'a rien Ino je t'assure. On a juste parlé et...**

\- **Et maintenant tu te mutiles. **_, la coupa t'elle les sourcils froncés._

\- **Quoi ? **_, la brune ne fit pas toute de suite le rapprochement mais en suivant le regard d'Ino elle comprit et leva son poignet en secouant la tête._ **Ah non non ça rien à avoir enfin si mais je me mutile pas.**

\- **Alors c'est quoi ?**

\- J**e...**

\- **Tu... ?**

La brune fixa sa meilleure amie avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieur. Elle n'avait pas la force de lui balancer un mensonge.

\- **C'est Sasuke.** _, en voyant les sourcils d'Ino se froncer d'avantage elle se pressa de poursuivre._ **C'est pas ce que tu crois. Il n'a pas fait exprès et je pense surtout qu'il s'en est pas rendu compte. Moi aussi la preuve j'ai eu mal que ce matin.**

La fin était par contre un mensonge mais pas totalement. Elle avait sentit la douleur au moment même mais elle était tellement prise par ce qu'il se passait qu'elle avait préféré faire abstraction. Puis elle a été prise dans une léthargie et elle avait complètement oublié la douleur de son poignet jusqu'à ce matin.

\- **C'est pas une raison. Il va voir dès qu'on arrive !**

Elle commença d'ailleurs à accélérer le pas. Elles pouvaient voir le portail du lycée. Mais Hinata attrapa vite son bras pour la ralentir.

\- **Non Ino c'est bon laisses tomber s'il te plait.**

\- **Hors de question ! Ok il est peut être en colère bien que je trouve tout ça démesuré mais delà t'attaquer physiquement ça devient grave.**

\- **Puisque je t'ai dit qu'il a pas fait exprès et c'était pas intentionnelle.**

\- **Mon cul !**

\- **Ino !**

\- **Arrêtes de le défendre !**

\- **Je le défend pas c'est la vérité alors s'il te plait calmes toi. On va aller se poser avec les filles et si tu le vois... Au pire tu l'ignores mais tu ne fais rien.**

Ino détourna le regard...

\- **S'il te plait...**

Gonfla les joues...

\- **Pour moi.** _, insista Hinata avec des yeux de biches._

Et lâchas les armes.

\- **Mais tu dois tout me raconter alors après.**

\- **Promis !** ,_ dit Hinata en venant embrasser sa joue souriante._

Elle sera par la suite la main de la Yamanaka puis elles finirent le bout de chemin jusqu'au lycée. Comme prévu elles rejoignirent les filles déjà présentent et toutes se lancèrent dans de vives discussions. Cela faisait du bien à Hinata. Être entourée de ses amies la réconforter dans sa peine. Mais le sujet de sa tristesse ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez accompagné des garçons. Mais aucun d'eux ne prêta attention aux filles et continuèrent pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Les filles assises sur un banc dans la cour se regardèrent un peu perdues.

\- **Ils leur arrivent quoi aux garçons ?**_ , commença Tenten_

\- **Oh cherche pas à comprendre ça doit être juste l'effet du matin. **_, répondit Témari._

\- **Ouais à mon avis d'ici la récréation, ils auront retrouvé un peu d'énergie et à midi ils pèteront la forme.** _, poursuivit Sakura._

Elles se mirent toutes d'accord sur cette idée avant de se lever pour regagner leur classe en entendant la sonnerie. Hinata espérait qu'elles aient raison et que ça dispute avec Sasuke n'ait rien à avoir avec tout ça. C'est alors le coeur lourd que la jeune femme suivit ses amies.

Les deux premiers heures, Hinata avait essayé de s'impliquer dans le cours de philosophie. De cette façon, elle occupait son esprit mais aussi éviter d'inquiéter son état auprès d'Ino qui la surveillait de façon pas du tout discrète. A l'heure de la récréation les filles furent rassurées car en effet les garçons étaient présents et un peu plus éveillés. Mais pour Hinata ça n'allait pas. Sasuke n'était pas là et d'ailleurs Kiba aussi. Les deux heures qui suivirent la Hyuga ne put empêcher sa déprime de remonter en flèche. Elle n'avait cesser de se mordiller la lèvre inférieur ou ronger ces ongles. Elle trouvait elle-même son attitude ridicule mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher. Sasuke la rejetait complètement et maintenant l'évitait. Elle n'était pas du tout préparé à cela et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir. Tout ce dont elle savait c'est qu'elle avait besoin de Sasuke. C'était flippant d'être accroc autant à une personne. Son _" beau ténébreux "_ ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner une chance de rédemption. Devait-elle continuer à se battre en espérant qu'il change d'avis ou bien laisser tomber ?

C'est ainsi qu'Hinata passa les deux autres heures, absorbée par ses pensées. L'heure du repas arriva alors à grand pas. Accompagnée de ses copines, la poupée de porcelaine se rendit au réfectoire et après que toutes aient remplies leurs plateaux elles allèrent se posèrent à une table.

\- **Non non attends tu abuses là. Tu te verrais sortir avec un gars qui a limite plus de 20ans que toi ?**_, s'exclama Sakura._

\- **Bien sûr que oui je ne vois pas le problème surtout si je me sens bien dans la relation.** _, répondit Témari._

\- **Spécialement je partage l'avis de Sakura. On s'en rends pas compte mais 20ans c'est beaucoup. Genre quand il aurait eu 27ans toi t'en aurais eu 7 et c'est comme si il passait devant la primaire et se dit " Wah la petite fille avec son sac barbie envoie du lourd."** _, commenta Tenten._

\- **Mais c'est carrément ça !** _, enrichit la rose._

\- **Mais n'importe quoi vous abusez un peu là. C'est ridicule de se priver d'une relation juste à cause d'un âge.** ,_déclara Ino avant de se saisir de sa fourchette pour commencer à manger._

\- **Ouais mais je pense que il y'a une limite tout de même.**

Comment étaient-elles arrivées à parler de ça ? Nul ne le savait et ça n'avait pas d'importance. De toute façon elles passaient leurs temps à débattre de tout et rien.

\- **De toute façon étrangement ça passe plus quand c'est le garçon qui est plus âgé.**___, rajouta Témari._

\- **Ouais c'est vrai là je suis d'accord avec toi.** _, acquiesça Sakura._

Habituellement Hinata participait vivement aux débats mais là elle était bien trop occupée à chercher l'Uchiwa. Son regard divagua un moment avant de le voir entrer dans le réfectoire accompagné des garçons. Elle ne le lâcha pas jusqu'à les voir prendre place deux tables plus loin qu'eux avant d'être rejoint par d'autres connaissances à eux. Ils ne mangeaient pas toujours tous ensemble donc il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Il fallait bien qu'il y ait des moments de séparation car sinon ils restaient trop les uns sur les autres. Ils passaient déjà tous énormément de temps ensemble et ce n'était jamais trop bien car ça finissait toujours en dispute général au bout d'un moment. Alors comme lors du repas parfois ils ne restaient pas ensemble, c'était les filles avec les filles et les garçons avec les garçons, où parfois des groupes mélangés, et des fois ils ne résistaient pas à la tentation et mangeaient tous ensemble.

Maintenant qu'elle s'était assurée de la présence de son prince, la brune imita les filles et commença elle aussi à manger mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêcher de jeter des regards à Sasuke. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Alors qu'elle jetait un énième regard au brun, ce dernier porta son regard dans le sien, l'attrapant ainsi en plein fait. Le coeur de la jolie Hyuga rata un battement. Au final c'était leur premier échange, bien que visuel, depuis hier. Hinata ne savait pas comment elle devait se sentir. D'un côté elle était contente qu'il lui adresse un peu d'attention et qu'il la remarque, mais d'un autre son coeur restait serré. Il n'y avait rien de joyeux dans cet échange qui lui donnerait un quelconque espoir. Mais c'était intense, aucun des deux refusaient de couper le contact. C'est alors que Raito se mit en plein dans le champ de vision de la jeune femme en posant son plateau en face d'elle. Elle le regarda un peu perdu tandis qu'il prenait la parole.

\- **Salut Hinata... Tu vas bien ? J'ai pas eu de nouvelle depuis samedi alors je me demandais si ça allait.**

\- **Désolée de pas avoir donné de nouvelle mais je vais bien, merci.**

Elle lui fit un léger sourire avant de détourner le regard en se penchant légèrement pour jeter un coup d'oeil à Sasuke. Elle soupira intérieurement en constatant qu'il ne le regardait plus étant à présent en pleine discussion avec Naruto. Elle reporta son regard sur le petit groupe qui l'entourait.

\- **Tu manges avec nous Raito ? **_, demanda Tenten en lui souriant._

Après tout les filles l'avaient complètement adopté dans le groupe ainsi il arrivait que Raito mange avec eux.

\- **Non désolé pas aujourd'hui je dois rejoindre les gars...**

Sa voix était soudainement absente à cause du faite qu'il était absorbé par quelque chose. Il resta alors silencieux quelques secondes avant de saisir le poignet blessé de Hinata en même temps que ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- **Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait au poignet Hina ?**

La brune grimaça légèrement. Raito avait le don d'être trop observateur à son goût.

\- **C'est rien ne t'en fais pas.**

\- **Cela me donne pas d'explication.** _Les images d'une Hinata complètement mal samedi soir lui revint en tête._ **Tu vas mal à ce point ? Tu devrais pas te mettre dans tout ces états à cause de Sasuke.**

\- **Hein ? Non mais je me suis pas faite ça toute seule. C'est dingue comment vous allez dans l'excès.**

En voyant les sourcils de Raito se froncer encore plus elle comprit qu'elle avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

\- **Attends t'es entrain de dire que c'est quelqu'un qui t'a fait ça ?**

\- **C'est ce con de Sasuke qui lui a tordu le poignet.** _, déclara Ino non sans cacher son agacement._

\- **Ino ! Tu vas pas recommencer puisque je te dis qu'il a pas fait exprès.**

\- **Oula c'est quoi ce délire ? Sasuke t'a pété le poignet ?**_ , demanda Témari._

\- **Je me demandais aussi pourquoi ce bandage. **_, ajouta Sakura._

\- **Non c'est pas comme ça que ça c'est passé.**

\- **Peu importe les fait sont là, enfin surtout la douleur pour toi.**

\- **Arrêtes d'envenimer les choses Ino. **

Hinta soupira lourdement et reporta son regard sur Raito pour tenter de lui expliquer afin de calmer les choses mais elle n'eut pas le temps. Le brun lâcha subitement son poignet et se tourna. La Huyuga demanda ce qu'il lui prenait mais lorsqu'elle comprit c'était trop tard et Raito s'approchait déjà à grand pas de Sasuke.

\- **Non Raito attends !** _, cria t-elle en se levant._

Elle fit le tour de sa table pour aller le rattraper mais tout d'un coup elle se stoppa net. Les mains devant sa bouche, ouverte par la stupeur alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. C'était trop tard. Raito venait de saisir violemment Sasuke pour ensuite lui mettre une droite avec assez de force pour faire le faire tomber de sa chaise. Cependant Raito ne s'arrêta pas là et vint se mettre au-dessus de l'Uchiwa pour lui en remettre une. Sasuke reprenant alors ses esprits et lui mit un coup de tête pour ensuite le faire basculer et se retrouver au-dessus de lui pour lui mettre à son tour une droite. Tout le monde regardé la scène un peu choqué. Tout c'était passé tellement vite même les garçons près de Sasuke ne réagirent pas tout de suite tant eux non plus n'avait pas comprit comment ils en étaient arrivé là. Quelques secondes encore avant Sasuke parlait tranquillement avec Naruto ou du moins l'écoutait débattre ses conneries avec une vif participation de Kiba. Puis il entendit Raito l'appeler et il eut à peine le temps de lever son regard sur lui qu'il s'était prit une droite et c'était retrouvé au sol.

Ce fut Naruto qui prit son air sérieux qu'on lui voyait rarement qui se leva le premier et attrapa Sasuke pour le séparer de Raito. Mais c'était pas une chose aisé. Son meilleur ami n'avait aucune envie de lâché Raito tel un prédateur sur sa proie et le pire c'est que _" la proie " _en redemandait car il estimait ne pas en avoir finit avec Sasuke.

\- **Putain Sasuke calmes toi !**

Mais rien à faire. Kiba et Sai rejoignirent le blond pour tenter de séparer les deux. Même Shikamaru qui habituellement préférait rester loin de toutes ces histoires dû se bouger tout comme Gaara. Surtout que des gars sortis de nul part se ramenèrent. C'était des copains à Raito qui en voyant la scène _" volèrent à la rescousse "_ de leurs amis. C'était un bordel totale et ça criait dans tous les sens. Les garçons demandaient à Sasuke et Raito qui continuait à vouloir se sauter dessus de se calmer mais eux-même s'embrouillaient entre eux car défendaient leur potes. A cela fallait rajouter le vacarme des élèves de la cantine qui commentaient la scène tel des commentateurs agrées.

C'était rare de voir Sasuke perdre autant le contrôle lui qui avait habituellement un self-contrôle à toute épreuve mais à présent seul une aura meurtrière planait autour de lui et c'était une chance que les garçons soient intervenus. La raison de tant de violence était l'accumulation. Tout le monde savait que les deux jeunes hommes ne s'aimaient pas et ça ne datait pas d'hier. Cela était parti d'une rivalité au judo et fallait préciser que les garçons faisaient du judo ensemble depuis l'âge de cinq ans. L'un voulant être meilleur que l'autre. Rien de bien méchant. Les deux bruns jugeaient mutuellement l'autre de vantard, prétentieux, arrogant et la liste s'était allongé tout au long des années. Ainsi si jusque là tout était plus tôt calme c'était parce que en dehors du judo les garçons s'ignoraient complètement. Et encore si ils se parlaient au judo c'est parce qu'on les obligeait. Mais tout prit une autre proportion quand Raito se rapprocha d'Hinata. Sasuke jugeait que Raito lui volait la jolie Hyuga et qu'en plus à cause de lui un fossé c'était creusé entre eux. De son côté Raito était agacé par Sasuke car il représentait une barrière entre lui et leur princesse commune. En apprenant Hinata blessée par lui, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il ne put se retenir d'aller frapper Sasuke. Il l'énervait trop et Sasuke bien qu'ignorant les raisons ça lui donnait une raison de plus pour cogner _" cette enflure " _vue depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait. Les deux étaient des bombes à retardement qui aujourd'hui venaient tout simplement d'exploser.

\- **Non mais dites moi que je rêve !**

Une voix forte s'éleva au-dessus de toutes les autres et plus aucun n'osa placer un mot. Seul le bruit d'un claquement répétitif de talon contre le sol se fit entendre, même les pas des deux personnes qui suivaient le possesseur des talons semblaient complètement insignifiant. Tous se décalèrent sur son passage. Cette femme était connue pour son tempérament de feu et surtout elle était la directrice, Tsunade. Une fois devant le groupe de garçons elle s'arrêta en prenant la parole.

\- **Où croyez-vous être messieurs ? Ici c'est un lycée pas un cirque ! En plus de là à me faire déplacer croyez-moi vous allez la sentir passée votre punition ! Suivez moi immédiatement dans mon bureau !** ,_ s'écria t-elle en montrant tout le petit du groupe du doigt._

Tous se dévisagèrent avant de suivre par obligation Tsunade. Ils passèrent ainsi devant la petite Hyuga qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, impuissante devant la scène désastreuse qui c'était passé devant elle. Heureusement que Témari avait réagit pour la tirer un peu loin sinon elle aurait été prise dans cette mêlé. Elle les regarda quitter la pièce le coeur très lourd. Sasuke était blessé. On pouvait voir du sang sortir de ses lèvres et de son nez tandis qu'on pouvait déjà voir le contour de l'oeil de Raito prendre une couleur. D'autres aussi avaient prit quelques coups car au final ça avait finit en bagarre générale mais les plus touchés restés les rivaux de longues dates. La Hyuga se tourna subitement vers Ino l'air très mécontente.

\- **Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! **_, s'exclama t'elle de façon très glaciale._

Ino fut surprise et elle ne pu que regarder sa meilleure amie prendre ses affaires avant de s'en aller. Elle quitta le réfectoire pour se rendre au bâtiment administrative mais elle fut un pas à l'intérieur de la bâtisse que la dame à l'accueil l'arrêta.

\- **Ce n'est pas les heures d'ouvertures Mlle, c'est actuellement l'heure de la pose. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?**

\- **Je...**

Elle se coupa. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Logiquement elle avait tout à avoir avec cette affaire mais d'un autre côté rien. Même si elle allait voir la proviseur que pourrait-elle dire ? " Ne les punissez pas tout ça, c'est à cause de moi. " Tout simplement ridicule car on comprenant que tout ça n'était dû qu'à une histoire de coeur connaissant la proviseur, elle serait doublement en colère.

\- **Non rien je me suis trompée.**

Hinata s'excusa alors et quitta le bâtiment pour prendre place sur l'un des bancs tout près. Elle se demandait que pourrait bien dire les garçons pour leur défense. Son _" pauvre ténébreux "_ n'a dû rien comprendre à ce qui se passait et si dans cette discussion il apprenait que tout ça était parti à cause de son poignet blessé, elle se demandait quelle serait sa réaction. Si seulement elle avait mieux cachée son poignet,pensa t'elle. Mais aussi elle comprenait pas cette réaction de Raito ou du moins elle s'y attendait pas du tout. Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Il avait prit sa défense dans ce qu'il pensait être un acte pourvu de toute volonté à la blesser physiquement. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Ou ça se trouve Sasuke avait vraiment voulu lui faire du mal ? Elle se pencha en avant tout en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Elle partait dans un délire à trop se poser des questions tant son inquiétude était grandissante. Mais vers qui principalement était dirigée toute cette inquiétude ? Qui devrait-elle voir en premier ? Elle lâcha alors un long soupir en fermant un instant les yeux.

Elle ne sût combien de minute s'était écoulé tant pour ne pas changer elle était prise dans ses pensées. C'est une main sur son épaule qui la sortit de ses pensées. En relevant ses iris nacres sur le possesseur elle détourna le regard comme agacée.

\- **Je savais que je te trouverais là. On peut parler ?**

\- **Je n'ai rien à te dire... **_, déclara t'elle sans toujours la regarder._

\- **Je sais que pour le coup j'ai raté une occasion de me la fermer et je m'en excuse. J'étais juste tellement énervée et je comprenais rien à cette histoire. Tu me dis plus grand chose depuis quelque temps... Désolée pour ma réaction enfantine. Mais on va plus se parler pour ça, si ?**

La brune lâcha un soupir après quelques secondes et se tourna finalement vers Ino.

\- **Je t'avais dit que je te raconterais tout.**

\- **L'agacement désolée...**

Hinata secoua la tête en serrant doucement la main de sa meilleure amie dans la sienne.

\- **Également désolée, j'aurais pas dû te dire ça tout à l'heure. L'énervement... Et l'inquiétude.**_, ajouta t-elle en souriant légèrement._

Ino lui rendit son sourire et la prit rapidement dans ses bras. Oui même moins d'une heure elles ne pouvaient rester fâchées. Elles détestaient se prendre mutuellement la tête et quand ça arrivait après l'énervement l'une culpabilisé et revenait. Aujourd'hui ce fut Ino qui eut le premier déclic mais Hinata savait qu'elle serait revenue la voir avant la fin de la journée. Surtout qu'elle avait besoin de sa meilleure amie plus que jamais ces derniers temps. Se prendre la tête avec Sasuke, être perdu avec Raito et en plus être en conflit avec la blonde, elle n'aurait pu supporter.

\- **On devrait aller en cours ça va sonner...**_, reprit Ino après s'être détachée de la brune._

\- **Je voulais voir les garçons...**

\- **Je sais bien mais tu connais la vielle Tsunade elle va faire leur faire un long discours de morale et surtout qu'ils sont plusieurs ça va prendre un peu de temps et si un surveillant te voit trainer par là, tu risques fort de les rejoindre.**

Oui heureusement qu'elle était là. Elle avait le don de toujours gardée la tête lucide. Hinata se leva alors résignée et marcha avec Ino jusqu'à son prochain cours.

\- **Ino ?**

\- **Hm ?** _, fit la blonde en se tournant vers elle alors qu'elles s'arrêtaient._

\- **Ne me laisses jamais.**

Ino haussa un sourcil un peu surprise qu'elle lui sorte ça mais elle finit par lui sourire.

\- **Oula toi t'as vraiment besoin de parler. Toute cette histoire te touche beaucoup trop.**

\- **Je ne pensais pas l'aimer à ce point...**

La blonde eut un léger sourire et embrassa le front de la Hyuga.

-** Je sais bien.**_, elle remit correctement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille._ **Et pour répondre à ta question je ne te laisserais pas mais fais en autant pour moi,** **hein!**_ , s'exclama t-elle en gonflant ses joues._

C'est dans un franc sourire que Hinata hocha la tête pour acquiescer et dans un dernier échange de sourire elles rentrèrent dans la salle de classe. Loin d'imaginer la suite des événements des prochains mois.

Quand la cloche retentit signalant la fin de cette journée plus tôt mouvementée, Hinata s'éclipsa en un clin d'oeil. Toute son après-midi avait était préoccupé par l'histoire du midi et elle n'était pas la seule. Déjà sa classe parlait de cette histoire et le professeur dû rappeler sa classe à la concentration. Puis à la récréation, le petit groupe sentit quelques regards en leur direction. Personne n'avait de nouvelle du groupe de garçons attrapés par la proviseur et quand les filles tentèrent d'aller voir à la récréation en leur demanda de quitter le bâtiment si ce n'était pas pour un problème administratif. Ainsi, Ino ne chercha pas à la rattraper pour le coup, elle aussi s'interroger pour ses amis.

Hinata entra pour la troisième fois dans la bâtiment administratif, attendant calmement quand la dame d'accueil passa devant elle sans chercher à cacher son air blasé.

\- **Encore vous. Ce n'est pas possible.**

\- **Vous pensez qu'ils vont bientôt sortir les garçons ? Je veux dire ça fait quand même plus de quatre heures...**

La dame lâcha un soupir et remonta ses lunettes avant de reprendre.

\- **Je pense que je peux vous le dire maintenant.**_, Hinata haussa un sourcil perplexe._ **Ils sont partis une heure après l'heure du déjeuné. Madame la proviseur a appelé leurs parents pour qu'ils viennent les chercher.**

\- **Tous ?**

\- **Oui tous.**

\- **Et vous savez concernant leur punition ?**

\- **Je pense que je vous en ai assez dit Mlle.**

Sans un mot de plus elle rejoignait son bureau et Hinata n'eut d'autre choix de quitter le bâtiment pour ensuite sortir du lycée. Ino l'attendait avec les autres filles devant et en les voyant elle s'approcha.

\- **Alors ? **_, commença Sakura._

\- **Je sais juste que ça fait un moment qu'ils sont partis.**

\- **Bon bah il manque plus qu'à les harceler au téléphone.**_ , dit Ino._

\- **On dirait bien. **_, soupira Tenten._

Elles firent alors un bout de chemin ensemble avant que toutes se séparent. En rentrant Hinata monta à sa chambre après avoir salué Hanabi qui faisait tranquillement ses devoirs dans sa chambre.

\- **Tu as raté papa au téléphone. Il a dit que finalement il rentrerait demain.**

La cadette ne pu cacher sa peine. Hinata, elle, elle s'était faite à l'idée des multiples absences de son géniteur mais pour Hanabi qui était plus proche de lui qu'elle s'était un peu difficile.

\- **T'en fais pas tu vas le voir ton papa chéri.** _lança t'elle sur un ton taquin pour l'embêter et lui changer quelque peu les idées._

Hanabi lui tira la langue en réponse.

\- **Quelle réaction puérile cela ne vous ressemble pas Hanabi-sama.**

\- **Bouges tu m'empêches de travailler.**

Hinata quitta la pièce en rigolant après avoir manqué de se prendre une règle en pleine tête. En entrant dans sa chambre Hinata balança son sac et en se laissant tomber sur son lit, elle ne perdit pas de temps et envoya un message aux garçons de sa petite bande pour avoir de leurs nouvelles. Attendant une réponse de leur part, elle prit son téléphone pour passer un coup de fil et quand la personne décrocha elle prit la parole.

\- **Salut... Je te dérange pas ?**

\- _**Non t'en fais pas je faisais mon sac pour aller au judo.**_

\- **Oh tu y vas quand même. Moi qui pensais que tu avais eu ton compte de bagarre.**

\- _**J'ai encore besoin de me défouler un peu.**_

La brune eut un léger sourire avant de le perdre en reprenant la parole.

\- **Tu n'es pas trop blessé ?**

\- _**Tu t'inquiètes c'est mignon mais je vais bien t'inquiète. De la glace fera très bien l'affaire.**_

\- **Et qu'a dit Tsunade ?**

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse qu'elle entendit Hanabi crier : " HINAMOCHE ! Y'a quelqu'un pour toi à la porte ! " L'ainée passa outre ce surnom ridicule et se concentra de nouveau sur son interlocuteur.

\- **Excuses moi Raito je dois te laisser. On continue cette conversation par message ?**

\- _**Ouais ça me va.**_

\- **Vas y doucement au judo.**

\- _**Tu me connais.**_

\- **Justement.**

Elle put deviner le sourire amusé de Raito avant que celui ci ne la salut et raccroche. Hinata posa son téléphone et se rendit à l'entrée. C'est en poussant la porte que la surprise se dessina sur son visage en voyant Sasuke. Il avait ce sourire narquois qu'il connaissait bien.

\- **" Hinamoche " hein ? C'est nouveau.**

\- **Oui elle trouvait que " Patate " ne faisait pas l'affaire.**

\- **J'aime bien Hinamoche aussi.**_ , dit il dans un sourire amusé._

La Hyuga croisa ses bras en gonflant ses joues.

\- **Donc t'a arrêté de m'ignorer pour venir te moquer de moi ?**

\- **Tu as cherché les deux.** _, déclara Sasuke en reprenant son air détaché et un peu froid. Hinata baissa quant à elle les yeux.___**Mais non je ne viens pas pour ça.**

Elle allait l'interroger sur sa venue mais comme pour répondre à son interrogation, Sasuke prit sa main dans la sienne et l'attira avec lui près des marches où il prit place en ne lui laissant pas le choix d'en faire autant. Il la lâcha pour ensuite fouiller dans le sac qu'il portait. Hinata remarqua ainsi enfin la présence de ce sac.

\- **Tu vas au judo ?**

\- **Besoin de me défouler.**_ , déclara t-il simplement en continuant sa recherche._

Elle soupira intérieurement à ses mots. Ils étaient pas si différent que ça.

\- **Sasuke...**

\- **C'est bon je vais pas l'approcher Hinata détens-toi. Même là tu continues de le défendre.** _siffla t-il agacé_

\- **Sasuke... Regardes moi.** _, mais le brun l'ignora_. **Sasuke ! **_insista t-elle en plaçant une main sur son visage et ainsi le forcer à porter son regard dans le sien._

\- **Quoi ?** _lança t-il froidement forcer de la regarder à présent._

Il tarda pas à lâcher un grognement quand Hinata caressa du bout de ses doigts sa joue blessé avant de laisser son pouce s'attarder sur sa lèvre inférieur. Il attrapa son poignet blessé pour retirer sa main.

\- **Ça va c'est rien.**

\- **Tout à l'heure tu saignais aussi du nez. Ça va mieux ?**

\- **C'était qu'un saignement de nez Hinata je vais pas en mourir.**

\- **Je suis désolée pour tout ça Sasuke. Qu'à dit la proviseur et tes parents ?**

\- **Bah la vieille a pété son câble pour pas changer et m'a exclu une semaine avec Raito. Les autres ont prit deux jours d'exclusions. Ma mère est entre l'énervement et l'inquiétude. Elle est comme toi elle croit qu'on peut mourir d'un saignement de nez.** **Itachi a bien rit au passage.**

Il omettait volontairement quelque chose. Hinata le savait.

\- **Et ton père ?** _, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur._

Son père.

\- **Je l'ai juste eu au téléphone vite fait et m'a dit qu'en gros " ce n'est pas digne d'un Uchiwa de perdre son contrôle aussi ridiculement. " **_, dit il en haussant ses épaules._

Il faisait mine que tout cela l'atteignait pas mais la brune savait que c'était le contraire. Elle avait apprit à connaitre Sasuke et aussi ce qu'il enfouissait au fond de lui.

\- **Désolée d'avoir encore rajoutée une couche.**

Mais son _" beau ténébreux " _ne l'écoutait plus son regard à nouveau dans son sac et il en sortit une pommade. Le sourcil d'Hinata s'arqua mais elle comprit quand Sasuke défit son bandage pour appliquer la pommade.

\- **T'es pas obligé de faire ça.**

\- **Te connaissant tu n'as pas dû mettre de la crème. C'est pas un simple bandage qui va faire quelque chose si tu n'applique pas une pommade avant.**

\- **Ça me fait pas mal tant que ça. **_Sasuke appuya alors un peu sur son poignet et elle grimaça. _**Bon ok un peu.**

Elle le laissa alors masser son poignet avec la pommade tout en le fixant. Lui était concentré dans sa tâche et s'y appliquer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. C'était ça la raison de sa venue. Une fois encore elle avait merdé mais malgré tout il était là à soigner son poignet alors que c'était lui le plus blessé dans l'histoire.

\- **Sasuke est-ce qu'on peut parler maintenant ?**

\- **J'ai pas envie de parler.**

\- **Je...**

\- **Oui je sais t'es désolée. Change de disque.** _soupira t-il en la coupant. Il prit ensuite une bonde dans son sac et lui fit un bandage._ **Car ça ne change rien au fait.**

\- **Je regrette vraiment. **

Sasuke ne répondit pas et termina de mettre le bandage. Après lui avoir donné la pommade il se leva.

\- **Applique ça quand tu changes ton bandage. Mais normalement d'ici demain ça devrait aller. Désolé pour ça et de pas m'en être rendu compte...** _, il soupira légèrement et reprit._ **M'enfin je te laisse.**

Il allait pour partir mais Hinata attrapa sa main pour l'arrêter. Il tourna la tête vers elle d'un air expaspéré.

**\- Hina...**

\- **Tu me manques.** _, le coupa t-elle. Elle se pencha ensuite à son oreille et lui chuchota quelque chose qui fit lever les yeux de Sasuke._

Mais il ne répondit rien et se détacha de sa prise puis s'en alla.

La brune eut un léger sourire. Elle sentit un léger poid s'en aller. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien d'avoir parler avec Sasuke. Il ne s'était pas expliqué sur toute cette affaire désastreuse mais avoir sa présence près d'elle, voir qu'il s'inquiétait malgré tout pour elle la conforter. Elle aimerait tant que les choses se règlent en un clin d'oeil comme avec Ino mais tout n'était pas aussi simple... Et y'avait Raito aussi maintenant.

En retournant chez elle, Hinata repartit dans sa chambre et se mit à faire ses devoirs tout en parlant par message avec ses amis mais aussi Raito quand il eut terminé son entraînement au judo. D'ailleurs elle parla avec lui toute la soirée. Après avoir prit sa douche, discrètement pendant le repas et en partant s'allonger. Il parlait de tout et rien comme si cette histoire n'avait pas eu lieu. De toute façon aucun des deux ne voulait parler de ça par message. C'était une discussion sérieuse qu'ils préféraient aborder l'un en face de l'autre. Justement avant de s'allonger exceptionnellement elle laissa sa fenêtre coulissante qui donnait sur son balcon ouverte. Elle éteignit ensuite la lumière et se glissa sous sa couette dos à la fenêtre. Elle envoya un dernier message à Raito puis posa son téléphone et ferma les yeux en souriant. Quelques minutes plus tard elle entendit du bruit au niveau de son balcon. Un vent faire parcourra sa chambre quand on fit glisser un peu plus la fenêtre coulissante. Hinata se retourna pas elle savait bien entendu qui était là. Elle attendait seulement. L'intrus essayait de faire les choses discrètement pour pas attirer sa mère ou même Hanabi ce qui amusait la jeune femme. Après que l'intrus ait refermé la fenêtre, retiré ses chaussures et déposé sa veste, il se glissa sous la couette. Il passa ses bras autour de la brune qui se laissa enfermer dans cette emprise en collant son dos contre le torse de la personne. Mais elle ne put résister d'avantage et se tourna vers cette personne et sans attendre l'embrassa. Baisé auxquels l'intru y répondit avec autant de désir. L'échange dura quelques secondes avant qu'elle y mette fin elle même pour se loger un peu plus dans les bras de l'homme en serrant au passage son haut dans sa main.

\- **Merci d'être venu.** _dit elle en souriant._

\- **Allez dors " Hinamoche ".**

Le sourire d'Hinata s'accentua et elle se laissa bercer par les caresses de Sasuke sur son dos.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5** : La descente

Hinata regardait la main de Sasuke qui serrait la sienne. Sa main était chaude et ce contact l'apaisait. Elle avait besoin de ce réconfort. Elle n'avait aucune idée de où elle était mais savoir Sasuke près d'elle la rassurait. Cependant ce fut de courte durée. Elle avait levé les yeux pour observer les lieux qui les entourraient. C'étaient lugubre et terrifiant. Elle tourna alors la tête pour interroger Sasuke, mais il n'était plus là. La panique s'empara d'elle. A quel moment avait-il lâché sa main ?

_**" Hinata... "**_

Elle entendait qu'on l'appelait au loin mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle devait retrouver Sasuke. Cet endroit lui faisait peur et elle avait besoin de Sasuke. Et si quelque chose lui était arrivé ? Cette pensée l'inquiéta d'avantage et elle se mit à courir très vite en regardant autour d'elle dans le but de trouver Sasuke. La panique qu'elle ressentait était multiplié, à point qu'on pourrait croire ça irrationnelle. Elle avait l'impression que tout s'effondrait mais en même temps qu'une main serrait son coeur avec une telle force et que sa tête allait exploser. C'était horrible cette sensation. Elle voulait en hurler à l'agonie.

_**" Hinata... "**_

Encore cette voix... Hinata dû arrêter brutalement sa course car sans pouvoir l'expliquer elle s'était retrouvée au bord d'un précipice. Sa respiration se coupa. De peu elle tombait. Elle regarda le vide à ses pieds et le paysage autour d'elle. C'était une immensité incroyable et d'une beauté sans pareille. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une force supérieur à elle qui la transcendait et que face à ça... Tout simplement elle n'était rien. Tout ce qu'elle croyait juste que là... Tout perdit son sens. Un vent puissant se leva soudainement pour disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Une présence était derrière elle. Hinata tourna rapidement la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, espérant que ce soit Sasuke mais elle n'eut à peine le temps d'identifier la personne, que cet inconnu la poussa dans le vide. La brune tenta de s'accrocher à quelque chose sauf que ce fut inutile. Rien ne pourra arrêter sa chute et elle s'éclaterait la tête la première contre le sol. Elle voulait hurler à l'agonie... Encore.

**\- Hinata réveilles toi à la fin !**

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent brutalement et elle se redressa d'un coup en reprenant sa respiration comme si elle était morte quelques instants et qu'on l'avait ramené à la vie. Hinata regarda autour d'elle un peu paniquée avant de reconnaitre sa chambre ce qui la calma. Son regard était sur Hanabi qui était tout près d'elle, un genoux sur son lit à la regarder perplexe.

**\- Bah enfin tu ouvres les yeux c'est pas vrai. Par contre faut que tu changes ta manière de te réveiller. Tu m'as fait peur on aurait dit une morte-vivante.**

Hinata s'était arrêté à sa première phrase et n'avait pas écouté la suite. Où était Sasuke ? Ok elle avait fait un cauchemar mais la veille elle était sûr de s'être endormie avec Sasuke. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'enfoncer dans ses pensées car Hanabi continuait de lui parler.

**\- Papa est en bas. Il est arrivé ce matin pour nous faire la surprise. On t'attends en bas pour le petit déjeuné.**

Hanabi fixa sa soeur comme en attente d'une réponse et en voyant que son regard à elle s'était perdu sur l'horloge elle soupira en secouant la tête. Elle préféra laisser tomber car elle avait vraiment l'impression de parler à une morte-vivante. Elle quitta donc la chambre de son aîné pour ainsi la laisser émerger complètement tranquillement et se préparer.

Quand Hanabi quitta la chambre, Hinata la regarda faire et à peine la porte se ferma que s'elle de sa salle de bain personnelle s'ouvrit et Sasuke en sortit. Un soulagement s'empara d'elle.

Assise sur son lit, elle ne le lâchait pas du regard tandis qu'il alla fermer la porte de sa chambre à clé pour ensuite s'approcher du lit. En suivant son mouvement, Hinata se déplaça à quatre pattes sur son lit pour aller au bord afin de le rejoindre. Sasuke se pencha pour l'embrasser et Hinata passa un bras autour de sa nuque et l'autre sur son haut. Elle l'attira de cette façon contre elle alors qu'elle s'était redressé sur ses genoux. Ce cauchemar l'avait laissé complètement penaude et elle avait besoin de lui. Cette sensation de peur avait été extrême. Mais maintenant il était là, elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle.

Le baisé était donc quelque peu fougueu, c'était comme pour combler un manque. Cet impression de manque que lui avait donné le cauchemar mais aussi ce manque bien réel dû à leur dispute. Sasuke comme ressentant sa détresse la serrait dans ses bras en prolongeant le baisé. Mais il dû y mettre fin en sentant la température monter soudainement d'un cran. On pouvait dire que la fougue était vraiment montée en Hinata pour le coup.

Elle avait d'abord collé parfaitement sa poitrine contre son torse alors que le baisé devenait plus langoureux et ardant. Ensuite c'était ses doigts qui s'attardaient sur sa nuque qu'elle caressait. Elle savait que c'était un de ses points faibles. Et pour couronnner le tout sa main qui serrait jusque là son haut, s'était glissé en dessous pour se mettre à caresser son torse puis faire le tour de son nombril et s'arrêr pour caresser cette zone... Le bas de son ventre. Il lui suffisait juste de descendre encore plus bas sa main et...

**\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Hinata ?**

Non pas que l'envie de le faire avec elle n'y était pas mais c'était comme si quelque chose ne collait pas. Il se demandait même si elle-même elle en avait vraiment envie. Cela ressemblait plus à un geste desespéré qu'autre chose et c'était pourquoi il s'était senti obligé d'y mettre fin. Sasuke la connaissait bien pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**\- J-je... Désolée... **_,finit-elle par soupirer._

Elle retira sa main de sous son haut et elle remonta ses deux mains sur sa nuque tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux. Sasuke l'entourra alors de ses bras. Il se mit ensuite à caresser son dos et il attendit qu'elle soit quelque peu détendue pour reprendre la parole.

**\- Tout à l'heure tu as murmuré mon prénom... Après t'a commencé à t'agiter. J'allais te réveiller mais Hanabi est arrivée. De quoi tu rêvais ?**

**\- Que je te perdais.**___, répondit-elle calmement et en retirant la parti où elle mourait._

A cette déclaration Sasuke resta un peu silencieux avant de continuer

**\- Ça n'arrivera pas.**

Hinata releva correctement la tête pour croiser son regard, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

**\- Comment tu peux être aussi sûr ? Surtout que c'est ce qui se passe actuellement. Tu m'as rejettée et a complètement refusé de me parler.**

**\- Cela fait plus d'un mois que tu m'as mis de côté Hinata j'allais quand même pas te sauter dans les bras surtout que tu m'as blessé volontairement.**

**\- C'était pas volontaire.**

**\- Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur qu'un garçon soit aussi proche de toi mise à part ceux de la bande. Surtout que même avec eux c'est avec ces pincettes.**

**\- Je ne voulais pas que ça prenne des proportions comme ça. Notre relation n'avançait pas et j'en souffrais. J'ai l'impression d'être ton jouet. T'es énervé justement car on t'a piqué ton jouet.**

Le regard de Sasuke devint plus dure. Elle savait que ça lui plaisait pas d'entendre ça mais hors de question qu'elle se dégonfle. Alors même si son double intérieur lui criait de prendre ses jambes à son coup face au regard de Sasuke qui aurait effrayé n'importe qui, son second double l'encourrageait à ne rien lâcher.

-** T'es sérieuse là ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est pour ça que je suis énervé ? Putain t'es chiante... ,** _lâcha t-il agacé._

Il la relâcha complètement et lui fit aussi lâcher la prise qu'elle avait sur lui. Elle venait de recevoir officiellement la pelle d'or. C'était une pelle qu'on offrait à la personne qui arrivait à s'enfoncer elle-même toujours plus dans la merde et cela en un temps record.

**\- Alors dis moi ce qui t'énerve Sasuke. **_, ajouta t-elle rapidement pour pas qu'il s'éloigne._

Elle s'était lancé dans cette voie alors autant y continuait à creuser dans tout les cas, la corde et la chaise l'attendaient bien au chaud.

**\- Tu t'es donné la peine de venir m'expliquer que t'avais l'impression que je te prenais pour mon jouet peut être ? Cela aurait été plus simple et on n'en serait pas là.**

**\- Fais pas comme si tu savais rien Sasuke. Tu dévies toujours la conversation quand on commence à parler sentiment. Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens. Tu crois vraiment qu'on n'en serait pas là ? Bah moi je pense que si car comme d'habitude t'aurais trouvé les bons mots et moi comme une conne j'aurais fermé les yeux.**

La corde et la chaise ne seront finalement plus nécessaire. Sasuke s'occuperait personnellement de la tuer. C'est ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans son regard actuellement. Mais là elle s'en foutait des différentes petites voix dans sa tête, elle était remontée.

**\- Si t'a tant l'impression que ça d'être une conne en restant avec moi pourquoi tu cherches à sois-disant te faire pardonner ou encore tu me demandes à dormir avec toi ?**

**\- Et toi pourquoi t'es venu ?**

Ouais elle était assez fière de sa répartie. Elle devait gardé le contrôle et le dessus où elle se retrouverait complètement impuissante devant lui et elle savait très bien comment ça se terminait dans ces cas là. En plus cette répartie était particluièrement intéressante car justement ça le pousserait peut être enfin à dire ce qu'il ressent et à peut être enfin dire ces mots qu'elle attendait. Juste trois mots.

**\- Je sais pas.**

Sasuke Uchiwa était officiellement le roi des cons.

**\- Tu peux pas juste répondre " je sais pas " ! **_, s'exclama t-elle._

**\- Et si c'est la vérité ?**

**\- On sait tout les deux que ce n'est pas la vérité.**

On toqua à la porte après avoir tenté de l'ouvrir ce qui les interrompit. Ils se regardèrent alors tout les deux avant de regarder la porte. La voix de sa mère tarda pas à se lever.

**\- Hinata me dit pas que t'es encore entrain de parler toute seule ?**

Hinata gonfla légèrement les joues en croisant le regard de Sasuke qui avait à présent un fin sourire narquois sur les lèvres suite à la phrase de sa mère.

**\- Non non... Je...**_, tenta t-elle de s'expliquer._

**\- Peu importe dépêches toi un peu tu vas finir par être en retard !**_, la coupa t-elle._

Les deux attendirent d'être sûr qu'elle s'éloigne avant de parler de nouveau et c'est Sasuke qui reprit en premier.

**\- Je vais y aller...**

**\- On n'a pas fini de parler. Tu ne peux pas partir.**___, dit elle en croisant les bras._

Elle s'en foutait bien d'être en retard en faite. Elle en avait marre de reporter toujours cette conversation surtout qu'il semblait avoir décidé de ne plus l'ignorer. Elle devait pas lâcher.

**\- Bah si tu veux on peut continuer cette conversation à table avec ton père. Je crois qu'il sera content de savoir que je suis entrée dans ta chambre cette nuit.**

**\- ****Ok si il le faut pour qu'on puisse enfin parler.**

Sasuke arqua légèrement un sourcil en la regardant et il finit par soupirer faiblement.

**\- Arrêtes de jouer l'entêter Hinata. Je dois y aller c'est tout.**

**\- Non c'est mort tu ne bouges pas de là.**

Il fut encore plus surpris à ses mots et il la dévisagea.

**\- Attends t'es sérieuse là ?**

**\- J'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse.**

Hinata essaya de prendre un regard dur comme pour appuyer ses paroles. En la regardant longuement il ne put finalement s'empêcher d'avoir un doux sourire... Ce sourire aux fossettes. C'était mauvais pour Hinata ce sourire avait beaucoup trop d'effet. Elle avait toujours l'impression de fondre comme un vulgaire glaçon au soleil.

**\- Arrêtes de sourire. Je suis très sérieuse je te ferais dire.**

**\- Oui je vois ça. **_, dit il en la regardant toujours en souriant._

**\- Alors arrêtes de sourire.**

**\- J'y peux rien. Je trouve ton rôle de donneuse d'ordre assez attrayant.**

Elle eut à peine le temps de voir le regard de Sasuke se couvrir d'un voile de désir qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dire qu'il y'a encore peu elle avait l'impression que des éclairs pouvaient sortir de ses yeux. Les éclairs étaient surtout entrain de gronder au niveau de son corps à présent. Elle voulait résister à l'envie de répondre à ce baisé. Elle pouvait pas juste le laisser faire ce qu'il veut comme ça d'elle aussi facilement.

Mais face à Sasuke, elle se sentait si faible. Son corps se sentait tellement attiré par lui et sa raison finissait toujours par céder. Alors quand il la serra d'une emprise forte contre lui afin de coller leurs corps, et que ses lèvres prolongèrent doucement le baisé... Ses lèvres à elle ne purent qu'en demander plus.

Elle n'aimait pas lui céder aussi facilement mais sa raison avait disparut emporter par les milles sensations que les lèvres de Sasuke lui procuraient. Les éclairs grondaient dans son ventre et c'était affreusement délicieux. Juste un baisé... Il avait tellement d'emprise sur elle.

Sous l'impulsion de son _" beau ténébreux "_, la belle se trouva allongé sur son lit, et lui au-dessus de elle. Pour parfaitement coller leur corps, elle avait écarté les jambes et il s'y était glissé entre. En sentant le bassin de Sasuke se coller au sien, une vague secoua son corps. Elle croisa les jambes derrière Sasuke pour le maintenir comme ça contre elle et continuer à ressentir cette agréable sensation, ce qui pour effet d'arracher un faible gémissement rauque chez Sasuke contre ses lèvres. Même ce simple bruit anodin avait de l'impact sur elle. Elle était complètement entrain de vibrer. En faite la question était de savoir est-ce qu'il y avait un truc chez Sasuke qui la laissait indifférente.

Sauf que Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas au baisé, et glissa ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou après avoir embrassé sa mâchoire. Hinata sentit son corps défaillir surtout quand ses lèvres happa sa peau. Il savait très bien y faire et quand il fit une légère pression un doux gémissement sortit des lèvres de la brune bien qu'elle dû le contrôler pour pas non plus faire trop de bruit. Sasuke l'emmenait loin et elle se mettait à penser qu'elle pourrait passer des heures et des jours à être dans les bras de Sasuke, là sous son emprise.

Quand soudainement, il mordit sa peau et là elle dû vraiment se faire violence pour pas gémir fort. Elle avait mordit sa lèvre inférieur tandis que sa tête s'était légèrement penché en arrière en fermant les yeux. Ce gars était complètement dingue, il venait bien de mordre sa peau... Et le pire c'est qu'elle avait aimé. Au vue du caractère de feu que Sasuke avait et qui était pas tout le temps facile à gérer, ça semblait aussi logique qu'il ait ce côté... Sauvage. Et qui le poussait à faire ce genre de chose. Ce genre de chose qu'elle avait apprit à apprécier. C'était une sorte d'électrochoc. Oui ça pouvait faire mal mais Sasuke savait parfaitement comment le faire passer en un geste plus que stimulant.

Oh oui il avait bien stimulé et quand il revint saisir ses lèvres, elle remonta une main dans ses cheveux pour l'embrasser passionnément. Elle avait envie de lui, là, maintenant. Elle pensait même pas au faite qu'elle devait se rendre à l'école ou encore que ses parents et sa soeur l'attendaient depuis tout à l'heure en bas. C'était ça avec Sasuke de toute façon. Quand ils étaient ensemble... C'était toujours juste lui et elle et rien d'autre. Le monde aurait pu arrêter de tourner qu'ils se s'en préoccuperaient pas tant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Juste eux.

Sasuke répondit avec autant de passion à ce baisé. Hinata tarda pas à faire glisser ses mains sous le haut de Sasuke afin de caresser sa peau. Mais elle n'eut que le loisir de l'effleurer du bout des doigts car de ses mains à lui, il saisit ses poignets et les plaquèrent sur le lit au dessus de sa tête. Il avait également mit fin au baisé.

Hinata le regarda surprise en plantant son regard dans le sien. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait doucement pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle avait l'impression de revenir de très loin. Et mon dieu la façon dont il la fixait actuellement ne l'arrangeait en rien. Son regard était si profond et hypnotisant. Elle s'y perdait littéralement et était incapable de détourner le regard. De toute façon elle n'en avait pas envie.

**\- Si je suis venu c'est parce que j'ai pas envie de cesser d'être avec toi. T'es pas mon jouet Hinata. T'es tellement plus que ça et c'est pour ça que je me suis senti blessé. Je veux pas te perdre, ok ? C'est pas juste de te faire porter tout car j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité. **_,dit il avant de soupirer faiblement comme résigné et il reprit._ **On parlera. Si c'est ce que tu veux on parlera mais pas là. Ta mère va finir par enfoncer ta porte et je donne pas chère de ma peau et puis je suis censé être puni dans ma chambre. Donc je te demande juste une semaine et après on parlera.**

A cet instant elle n'avait aucune idée de comment décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Un de ses doubles intérieur avait rendu l'âme sous l'impact de ses mots, un autre était entrain de se rouler par terre en criant de joie, un autre se taper la tête contre un mur, et encore un autre semblait être sous l'emprise de marijuana... C'était juste un gros bordel. Son coeur implosait et elle était incapable de parler.

**\- Me fixes pas comme dis quelque chose.**

Il semblait un peu gêné ce qu'elle trouva particulièrement mignon. C'est vrai que c'était pas trop le style de Sasuke de se livrer comme ça. C'était rare, ce qui pouvait expliquer en partie pourquoi ça avait autant d'effet. Mais pour elle avec Sasuke tout avait de l'effet. Pour éviter de l'embarrasser d'avantage elle réussit à contrôler les petits personnages en elle et reconnecter tant bien que mal son cerveau pour qu'il l'aide à formuler une phrase.

**\- Prends moi Sasuke.**

Pour sortir ça... Le silence tomba. Non en faite son cerveau n'était pas encore prêt. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir alors sous ses propres mots. Sasuke quant à lui souriait à présent.

**\- Je m'attendais pas vraiment à cette réponse.**

**\- J'avais pas prévu de sortir ça non plus. On va dire que c'est un lapsus.**

**\- Donc ça veut dire que t'en as quand même envie.**

**\- Je... **,_ tenta t-elle mais rien ne vint et elle vira d'avantage au rouge ce qui amusa le brun._

**\- Tu ?**

**\- Laisses tomber !**

Elle gonfla ses joues mais elle se décomposa quand Sasuke pencha la tête pour retrouver son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

**\- Dans quelle position veux-tu que je te prenne Hi-na-ta ?**

Et elle éclata en mile morceaux. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir demander ça. Qu'est ce qui tournait pas rond dans sa tête. Sasuke rigola légèrement et il l'embrassa furtivement avant de reprendre.

**\- Je te laisse y réfléchir et tu me diras plus tard car de toute façon on peut pas le faire là. J'ai pas envie d'être interrompu.**

Le pire c'était sûrement qu'il disait ça avec un ton tellement naturel. Ce gars était tout simplement perturbé.

Sasuke la relâcha complètement et se leva car il se promettait pas de tenir parole si il restait comme ça contre elle. A la base, il avait pas prévu de le faire et c'est bien pour ça qu'il avait bloqué ses poignets. Il savait que si il laissait Hinata le toucher et le caressait il aurait vraiment du mal à se retenir alors l'entendre sortir ça ne l'aidait en rien. Sa princesse ne semblait pas toujours consciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

Alors qu'elle s'était redressée, il commençait à mettre rapidement ses chaussures. Elle le regardait un peu perdue. Maintenant qu'il s'était éloigné, elle se sentait un peu délaissé. Elle avait encore envie de le serrer contre elle. Elle avait aucune envie de le lâcher et qu'il parte.

**\- Sasuke tu me laisses ton gilet ?**

Ce dernier releva son regard sur elle et haussa d'abord un sourcil avant de laisser ses traits s'adoucir. Elle avait demandé ça comme une enfant, demandant sa peluche. C'était assez adorable à vrai dire.

**\- Non.**

C'était une blague ?

**\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

**\- J'ai pas envie c'est tout. Mon armoire va finir complètement vide avec toi. Je te signale que tu m'as déjà prit des trucs. T'a qu'à prendre ça t'aura pas mon gilet et puis quoi encore.**

**\- Oui mais ton odeur commence à disparaître.**

**\- C'est pas mon problème la réponse est toujours non.**

Hinata était complètement sciée.

**\- Tu sais que dans les romans d'amour ou séries les gars acceptent volontiers de laisser leurs affaires. C'est une sorte de preuve d'affection.**

**\- Bah bienvenue dans la réalité princesse.**

**\- Cela aussi ce fait dans la réalité je te signale.**

**\- Et sache que je m'en fou toujours autant. Bon j'y vais.**

Il allait pour mettre sa veste mais elle continua.

**\- Non mais Sasuke t'es pas sérieux donnes moi ton gilet !**

**\- Mais c'est pas vrai t'es complètement folle ma parole.**

**\- Et toi t'es juste affreusement méchant. Tu me fais attendre une semaine ou visiblement on pourra pas vraiment se voir et tu me laisses comme ça. Bah vas y en faite t'as raison pars je vois même pas pourquoi je me fatigue.**

Elle gonfla ses joues comme mécontente et attacha ses cheveux avant de se lever de son lit. Sasuke la regarda et en la voyant semble t-il faire la tête, il finit par soupirer agacer. Il retira son gilet qu'il déposa sur la chaise de son bureau et mit enfin sa veste.

**\- T'es juste pas du tout chiante. **_, ironisa t-il_

Il partit ensuite près de la porte-fenêtre quand Hinata qui s'était rapidement approchée attrapa son bras.

**\- Que veux-tu me prendre encore Hianamoche ?**

Sa réponse, il l'a eut à travers le baisé qu'elle lui déposa. Il y répondit doucement avant qu'elle y mette fin.

**\- Merci Sasuke. **_, dit elle en souriant._

En la voyant sourire comme ça, le jeune Uchiwa se dit qu'il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi juste pour ce sourire de toute façon. Il finit enfin par quitter la chambre de sa belle au moment où on toqua... Ou plus tôt tambourina à la porte. Hinata attendit qu'il soit bien partit avant de rapidement aller ouvrir. Elle eut pas le temps d'en placer une que sa mère l'enchaîna.

**\- Mais c'est pas vrai Hinata ! On t'attends depuis tout à l'heure en bas et puis tu as vue l'heure ! En plus tu n'es même pas prête et toujours en pyjama ? Dites moi que je rêve... Qu'est ce que tu fabriques depuis tout à l'heure ?!**

**\- Je... **_, commença t-elle bien qu'elle avait aucune idée quoi répondre. Peu importe puisque sa mère ne la laissa pas terminer._

**\- Quand je suis montée j'ai cru t'entendre parler ? Soit tu parlais encore toute seule soit tu étais au téléphone et à mon avis c'est plus ça. Alors tu as gagné une punition jeune fille. Privé de téléphone et de sortie pour la peine pendant trois jours.**

Hinata cru halluciner.

**\- Mais maman je...**

**\- Je ne veux rien entendre où j'allonge ta punition. Maintenant tu te dépêches de te préparer et quand tu descendras tu me remettras ton téléphone.**

Sans un mot de plus sa mère tourna des talons pour redescendre. Elle put avoir aux barrières des escaliers Hanabi la regardait en souriant amusé en la narguant. La peste. Elle lui tira la langue en réponse et claqua la porte. Mauvaise idée en entendant sa mère crier** " Hinata ! Tu viens de gagner une semaine entière !"**. Elle avait dû prendre ça pour elle. Hinata soupira débité et elle regarda l'horloge pour constater qu'en effet elle s'était bien mise en retard. Elle se dépêcha donc d'aller à la salle de bain.

Elle avait passé la vitesse supérieur pour être vite en bas et éviter d'énerver sa mère et surtout finir punie à vie. Elle en était sûr que sa mère en était capable.

**\- Bonjour Papa**, _avait-il dit quand elle les rejoint au salon._

Hinata était entrain de piquer rapidement des trucs à table qu'elle mangerait sur le chemin. Son retard excusait au moins qu'elle veuille pas prêter plus d'attention à son père.

Elle ne risquait pas de sauter dans les bras de son père toute contente. Elle pourrait parié que Hanabi l'avait fait mais pas elle. Sa relation avec son père était assez pour ne pas dire beaucoup distante. Il en était le responsable après tout. Il voulait un fils, et il l'a eu elle. Pour dire que les choses n'ont pas tout de suite fonctionné. Puis durant son enfance, il l'avait complètement repoussé et ne s'occupait pas vraiment d'elle malgré qu'elle cherchait vainement son attention. Il n'attendait que le meilleur d'elle et même quand elle y arrivait, ce n'était pas assez. Ensuite il se donnait complètement dans son travail ce qui avait encore plus mit de distance avec elle.

Mais avec Hanabi ce fut différent. Elle a eu un père contrairement à elle, ce qui explique pourquoi ils étaient plus proche. Elle arrivait même plus à dire c'était quand la dernière fois que son père l'avait prit dans ses bras.

**\- Je peux te déposer si tu veux. J'avais prévu de déposer Hanabi mais ça me dérange pas de m'arrêter à ton lycée.**

Et depuis quelques temps il tentait de se rattraper auprès de son aînée. Hinata croisa son regard un peu surprise quand même par la proposition puis regarda sa mère qui lui lançait des éclairs invisibles. Vaut mieux accepter au moins elle aurait une chance de pas arriver avec plus de 15 minutes de retard.

**\- Je veux bien merci.**

**\- Bien alors ne tardons pas plus. **_, déclara son père._

Après avoir terminé son café, il embrassa le front de sa femme pour quitter la pièce. Hinata allait le suivre mais elle fit arrêté par sa mère qui lui tendait la main. Elle soupira donc et n'eut d'autres choix que de lui remettre son téléphone.

**\- Et si j'ai un problème ?**

**\- Raison de plus pour rentrer plus vite après les cours.**

**\- J'ai natation ce soir je te rappelle.**

**\- Je viendrais te chercher à la fin de ta séance. Maintenant dépêches toi de partir.**

Hinata soupira et finit par rejoindre son père qui commençait déjà à sortir. Sa soeur ne tarda pas à descendre vitesse grand V les escaliers ce qui l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

**\- Moi je sais ce que tu faisais dans ta chambre !**,_ rit t-elle._

**\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles**_**. **__, tenta Hinata en la regardant perplexe._

**\- On peut appeler Sasuke je suis sûr qu'il t'aidera à y voir plus clair.**

La petite Huygua imita deux personnes qui s'embrassent avant de sortir en courant tandis que Hinata s'élançait à sa poursuite mais elles s'arrêtèrent devant la voiture de leur père. Ce dernier qui allait s'asseoir s'arrêta en les voyant faire et haussa un sourcil.

**\- Il y'a un souci ?**

**\- Non aucun ! Hinata se proposait juste de me laisser monter à l'avant**.,_ dit elle en souriant._

Hinata n'eut d'autre choix que hocher la tête quand son père l'interrogea du regard et quand ce dernier monta elle roula des yeux après avoir regardé Hanabi lui tirer la langue. Elle prit alors place à l'arrière et son père se mit en route.

**...**

**\- Bon Hina tu me racontes ? **_, commença Ino en piquant dans sa salade._

Mais aucune réponse vint et elle claqua des doigts devant sa meilleure amie.

**\- Hé oh tu m'écoutes ?!**

**\- Oui oui pardon tu disais **_**? **__, demanda Hinata en semblant revenir à elle._

**\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin ? T'es comme ça depuis ce matin. Et puis arrêtes de cacher ton visage sous ce gilet !**

Ino allait tirer dessus alors Hinata se recula en grognant.

En effet elle avait passé sa matinée, la moitié de son visage caché sous ce gilet. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel gilet. C'était celui de Sasuke et c'était donc de son odeur qu'elle s'imprégnait.

**\- Non me dis pas que tu recommences à divaguer...** _, désespéra Ino._

Elle avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage et de planer complètement. Ainsi son esprit n'était pas concentré et était loin... Très loin.

**\- Non je t'écoute t'inquiète.** _, dit elle en lui souriant ensuite._

**\- Alors pour la énième fois parles. En plus c'est toi qui a voulu qu'on mange que toutes les deux pour parler.**

A vrai dire, Hinata ne s'en souvenait même plus avoir dit ça.

**\- Euh c'est que je sais pas par où commencer.**

**\- Déjà expliques moi pourquoi t'es dans tout tes états.**

**\- Je crois que ça va s'arranger avec Sasuke.**

**\- Vous avez enfin parlé ?**

**\- Non mais on va le faire et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il voulait bien me laisser une chance de me faire pardonner.**

Ino était sa meilleure amie depuis qu'elle était toute petite alors Hinata se confiait à elle sans problème. Sauf qu'avec sa relation avec Sasuke, elle gardait souvent certains éléments pour elle. Pas qu'elle voulait lui mentir, ou ne lui faisait pas confiance loin de là, c'était sa relation avec Sasuke qui faisait ça. Naturellement ils s'étaient enfermés dans un cocon et ils aimaient garder leur intimité pour eux.

La blonde savait donc ses sentiments pour son _" beau ténébreux "_, savait que tout deux étaient très proches, se doutait qu'ils s'étaient déjà embrassé. Hinata lui avait quand même raconté quelques moments qu'on se trouve obligé de partagé avec sa meilleure amie. La seule chose qui manquait avec sa relation c'est qu'ils se confirment tout les deux que leur sentiments sont réels, qu'ils s'aiment et que tout ça n'est plus un jeu comme ça pouvait l'être au début. En gros qu'ils se mettent plus officiellement ensemble.

**\- Comment ça va évoluer tout ça ?**

Et ça Ino le savait bien. Elle poussait souvent d'ailleurs Hinata a tout mettre au clair et tentait de faire bouger Sasuke. Comme à la fête de samedi bien que ce fut un échec totale.

**\- Je sais pas encore mais je compte bien rendre cette conversation plus que sérieuse. Ce matin encore il était réticent mais si je continue à...**

**\- Pardon ce matin ? **_, la coupa Ino._

Oui c'est ce genre de détail qu'elle ne savait pas. Hinata eut alors le rouge aux joues en repensant à ce matin et particulièrement un moment. Ino ne savait pas à quel point ils pouvaient aller _loin._

Hinata commença à manger son assiette de pâte comme si de rien était.

**\- Non mais Hinata tu crois vraiment que ça va couler tranquillement en faisant ça.**

**\- C'est rien... Ce matin on a... On a juste parlé. C'est pour ça que j'étais en retard d'ailleurs et ma mère a fini par me punir.**

**\- Tu lui as dis que tu parlais avec Sasuke ?**

**\- Non non t'es folle ! Déjà à cause d'Hanabi elle avait compris que j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Elle pense que Sasuke est dû genre mauvaise influence. Je sais pas pourquoi elle le voit comme une sorte de mauvais garçon. Elle aurait préféré que je tombe amoureuse d'Itachi... **_, soupira Hinata._

**\- Quoi t'es sérieuse ? **_, rigola Ino. _**Surtout que c'est plus Itachi le " mauvais garçon " au final.**

**\- Bah je te laisse aller lui expliquer ça. A chaque fois qu'on se retrouve en la présence de la famille Uchiwa, c'est pas limite si elle essaie de me pousser dans les bras d'Itachi.**

**\- Je parie que ça doit amuser Sasuke, jaloux comme il l'est.**

**\- Ouais t'a pas idée ! **_, grimaça Hinata._

La blonde rigola d'avantage et Hinata tarda pas à sourire amusé en la voyant éclater de rire.

**\- Mais Itachi n'a toujours pas de copine ? Bizarre.**

**\- Sasuke m'a dit qu'il préférait autre chose...**

**\- Il est gay ?! **_, cria Ino._

**\- Mais cries pas comme ça t'es folle !**

Elle regarda autour d'elle en voyant quelques élèves leur jeter des regards. Elle soupira ensuite et regarda Ino à nouveau en reprenant.

**\- C'est pas ça que je voulais dire. Bien que Sasuke a supposé une éventuelle bisexualité. Je voulais surtout dire qu'il préférait les coups d'un soir.**

**\- Wah je suis choquée !** _, s'exclama Ino_

**\- Et puis pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ses relations **_**? **__, demanda la brune en plissant les yeux._

**\- Me regardes pas comme ça ! Je vois pas pourquoi tu serais la seule à profiter des avantages Uchiwa.**

Hinata rigola légèrement en la voyant prendre une petite moue et elle reprit.

**\- Je pourrais essayer de vous casez comme ça on finira en plus d'être meilleure amie belle-soeur.**

**\- Ouais ça semble être un bon plan d'avenir ça. Ino et Hinata Uchiwa.**

Les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent un instant avant d'éclater de nouveau de rire. Elles rigolèrent un peu puis elles recommencèrent à manger jusqu'à ce qu'Ino reprenne la parole.

**\- Mais t'es confiante en ta relation avec Sasuke ?**

Hinata fixa alors son assiette et commença à jouer avec son contenu.

**\- Je sais pas trop. Je sais juste que je l'aime vraiment et que j'arrive pas à être loin de lui. J'ai envie de faire le nécessaire pour qu'on soit enfin ensemble. J'en ai marre de me prendre autant la tête.**

**\- Donc y'a rien avec Raito ?**

Elle releva la tête pour regarder Ino.

**\- Non ! Kiba aussi pensait qu'il y'avait plus entre nous.**

**\- Faut dire que ça portait à confusion.**

**\- Je sais que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui mais je lui ai jamais laissé entendre que j'avais des sentiments pour lui. D'ailleurs je lui avait dit pour Sasuke.**

**\- Comment ça ?**_ ,demanda Ino en fronçant les sourcils._

**\- Il nous avait surpris avec Sasuke collé l'un à l'autre et un jour il m'a demandé si y'avait quelque chose entre nous. Je lui ai juste dit oui et non en précisant que c'était compliqué.**

**\- Je commençais à croire que tu commençais à avoir des sentiments pour lui.**

Hinata détourna le regard et Ino fronça les sourcils.

**\- Attends t'es sérieuse ?**

La brune soupira et la regarda à nouveau.

**\- C'est pas des sentiments amoureux. Je suis amoureuse de Sasuke y'a pas a discuter sur ça. C'est juste que je me suis attachée à lui. Je peux pas juste le dégager comme ça juste parce qu'éventuellement ça va s'arranger avec Sasuke.**

**\- Bon si il y'a rien d'ambiguë entre vous, je ne pense pas que ça pose problème pour que vous restiez amis. Sasuke s'y fera bien.**

**\- Tu rigoles ? Il peut pas le voir en peinture. En plus avec Raito on s'est embrassé et il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Sasuke le sait alors faut pas croire qu'il fermera gentiment les yeux.**

**\- Il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui ? Sérieusement ?! Oula ça fait beaucoup d'informations choquantes d'un coup. Et puis vous vous êtes embrassés ?**

**\- Je sais j'aurais pas dû. Il m'a embrassé et sur le coup j'y ai répondu. Mais j'y ai très vite mit fin et je me suis excusée et mit les choses au clair. On a longuement parlé c'est pour ça on était en retard.**

**\- Mais ce n'est pas rien Hina ! Tu m'étonnes que Sasuke s'est énervé. T'aurais peut être pas dû lui dire.**

**\- Il croyait qu'on avait couché ensemble c'est pire. Ça il me l'aurait jamais pardonné alors fallait que je lui dise ce qu'il s'est passé. Il m'a pas laissé finir. Je comptais lui expliquer que justement je le quitterais pas ou m'éloignerais pas de lui pour un autre. Mais tu connais la suite. , **_soupira t-elle_

**\- Donc avec Raito vous êtes d'accord tout les deux pour dire que vous n'êtes qu'amis ?**

**\- Oui. C'est vraiment très clair.**

**\- Je pense que vous devriez quand même prendre un peu de distance. **_, Hinata fronça les sourcils et Ino poursuivit rapidement._** Hina il t'a quand même demandé de sortir avec lui. Je te dis pas de le dégager comme ça ce qui se ferait absolument pas je te dis juste quand même d'être moins collé à lui. Continuer ainsi compliquerait juste d'avantage les choses.**

Hinata se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Elle savait très bien qu'elle avait raison. Elle recommença ensuite à jouer avec ses pattes en soupirant.

**\- J'irais lui parler pour lui expliquer.**

Ino hocha simplement la tête et termina sa salade. Elle but rapidement une gorgée avant de relever son regard sur Hinata qui mangeait calmement.

**\- Tu sais jusqu'à samedi j'essayais souvent de faire en sorte que ça marche avec Sasuke. Mais là je commence à hésiter. Hier encore tu semblais au bord du gouffre et là on pourrait croire que t'es sous coc'.**

**\- Ino... **_, commença t-elle un peu perturbé par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre mais Ino la coupa pour poursuivre._

**\- Il a un côté dévastateur sur toi Hina et j'aime pas trop ça. Jusque là j'avais vue qu'il avait quand même une certaine influence sur toi, que son caractère avait un peu déteint sur toi mais ça va c'était rien de méchant. Mais j'ai pas envie de te voir tout le temps comme samedi parce que vous vous serez disputé. Sauf que je peux pas nier aussi cet autre côté où tu sembles vraiment heureuse et je sais qu'il y est pour quelque chose. Alors je te demande si c'est vraiment ça que tu veux ? Être avec lui.**

**\- O-oui... Enfin Ino t'a pas besoin de t'inquiéter autant. C'est juste Sasuke et tu le connais.**

Ino la dévisagea un peu comme l'examinant avant de hausser délicatement les épaules en reprenant.

**\- Bien alors si c'est ce que tu veux saches que je suis toujours là pour toi que ça marche ou pas.**

**\- Merci Ino **_**! **__, dit elle en souriant légèrement après s'être reprise car elle était encore un peu choquée par les paroles de la blonde._

La brune se pencha et embrassa la joue de sa meilleure amie qui lui sourit ensuite.

**\- C'est avec toi que j'aurais dû sortir. C'est tellement mieux avec toi.**

**\- Oh merci du compliment. Mais je te rappelle que je suis réservée à Itachi donc ça peut pas le faire. **_, déclara Ino, ce qui les firent rire de nouveau._

**...**

Le reste de la journée d'Hinata fut totalement banale. Après les cours, elle était rentrée chez elle pour travailler. Outre sa vie sentimentale plus tôt compliquée en ce moment, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle avait un bac qui l'attendait en fin d'année. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était perdu dans ses devoirs et n'avait pas vue le temps passé. C'est Hanabi non sans se moquer d'elle bien sûr lui rappela l'heure.

Malgré l'effort qu'elle mit, elle arriva quand même en retard à sa séance. Elle tenta de se glisser incognito dans les vestiaires et tandis qu'elle se changeait rapidement, deux filles s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur.

**\- Alors Hyuga on est en retard !**

**\- Moi je pensais surtout qu'elle ne viendrait pas.**

Hinata soupira. La première voix appartenait à Ayame et la seconde à Kira. Deux filles qu'elle ne supportait tout simplement pas. C'était réciproque surtout que les deux amis ne se privaient pas pour le lui rappeler.

**\- Bah comme tu peux le voir je suis là. Maintenant si tu permets j'aimerais terminer de me préparer.**

**\- C'est vrai que vue la dégaine que t'a un long temps de préparation est nécessaire. **_,déclara Ayame._

Elle préféra même pas relever sa remarque qu'elle considérait bien trop bas. Ayame se contenta alors de lui sourire et en la bousculant légèrement avec son épaule, elle quitta le vestiaire suivit de Kira. Hinata soupira en les regardant partir... La séance d'aujourd'hui risquait d'être prometteuse.

Et elle avait vue juste. Pendant les deux heures d'entraînements, Ayame n'avait pas arrêté de la chercher. Quand la séance se termina, elle se félicita d'avoir gardé autant son self alors qu'elle avait qu'une envie de se jeter sur Ayame.

A vrai dire ce n'était pas Hinata de se bagarrer ou même de se montrer agressive. Pour elle, s'était avec le temps, elle avait grandit et son caractère s'était un peu plus endurcit. La vérité c'était que Sasuke avait cette influence sur elle. Son caractère de feu se reflétait sur elle.

Si les deux jeunes femmes ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture cela se résumait en deux raisons : Le club et Sasuke.

Hinata pratiquait depuis des années de la natation et donc était avec le temps passé en club compétition. Elle avait un très bon niveau ce qui lui valut la place de capitaine quand elle intégra ce nouveau club. Sauf que jusque là cette place avait été occupé par Ayame. Encore là, la haine était à sens unique. Hinata n'essayait pas de se montrer hautaine ou autre surtout qu'elle n'avait pas demandé à être capitaine de base. Alors justement avec Ayame elle essayait de se faire petite pour éviter les problèmes.

Puis un garçon rentra dans l'équation. C'était toujours ça. Il fallait toujours un garçon fasse tout explosé et ce garçon n'était pas n'importe qui mais Sasuke. En plus de lui avoir piqué sa place de capitaine, Ayame considérait qu'Hinata lui avait piqué Sasuke. Car oui Ayame était l'ex de Sasuke. Naturellement en réponse plus sa relation avec Sasuke se consolidait plus Hinata devenait jalouse d'Ayame.

Et puis comment ne pas être jalouse de cette magnifique jeune femme qu'est Ayame.

Hinata observa alors quelque peu Ayame qui rangeait ses affaires avant de secouer la tête pour elle aussi terminer afin de rejoindre sa mère qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. C'est vrai les jeunes femmes se détestaient mais au bout d'un moment ça semblait être passé à Ayame. Elle la titillait pratiquement plus. Quelque chose faisait qu'elle était aujourd'hui de bonne humeur pour autant la faire chier et Hinata se demanda bien quoi.

**...**

Le lendemain Hinata eut une matinée de cours et comme c'était mercredi son après-midi fut libre. Elle dû limite se rouler par terre mais elle réussit tout de même à convaincre sa mère de la laisser sortir. Elle lui avait seulement une heure et pas plus. Si elle avait cédé ? C'est parce qu'Hinata avait tant bien que mal réussit à lui faire comprendre que c'était pour une bonne action.

En effet la jeune femme avait prévu de ramener ses cours et devoirs à Raito et en profiter pour lui parler. Elle avait réfléchit toute la nuit à comment tourner ça, et avait réussit à rassembler tout son courage. Sauf qu'arrivée devant chez lui tout parti en fumé encore plus en croisant son regard quand il ouvrit la porte après qu'elle ait sonné.

**\- Hey salut Hina qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**\- Je... Je viens t'apporter tes cours et tes devoirs. Je suis vraiment encore désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé donc je voulais aider comme je peux.**

**\- Non t'inquiète pas pour ça c'est rien.** _, affirma t-il en haussant les épaules. _**Mais merci en tout cas c'est cool**_**.**__ , rajouta t-il en lui souriant._

**\- Y'a pas de quoi !**

Hinata lui tendit le sac contenant le tout qu'il récupéra en prenant la parole.

**\- Tu veux rentrer sinon ?**

Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieur avant de secouer faiblement la tête.

**\- Hm non j'ai pas beaucoup de temps ma mère m'a puni. **_, dit elle en gonflant faiblement les joues._

**\- Tiens tiens alors comme ça on est pas sage princesse. **_, dit il amusé._

**\- C'est vrai que t'es un exemple toi pour te moquer de moi !** _, répliqua t-elle les joues d'avantages gonflés._

**\- C'était pour la bonne cause donc ça compte pas.** _, soupira t-il._

Il avait en même temps détourné le regard et Hinata l'observa un peu silencieuse avant de reprendre.

**\- En parlant de ça...**

**\- Tu vas pas encore t'excuser Hinata...**___, dit il en la regardant._

**\- Non non**_**... **__, elle secoua la tête. _**Même si je suis désolée. **

**\- Hinata...**

**\- Mais c'est pas à là que je voulais en venir.** _, enchaîna t-elle en le coupant._

**\- Alors où voulais-tu en venir **_**? **__,demanda t-il complètement perdu pour le coup._

Ce fut à son tour de détourner le regard. Elle avait juste envie de partir loin. Un de ses doubles intérieur pleurait ridiculement dans un coin et un autre était vêtu comme une boxeuse_. Me dis pas que c'est moi même qui me suis frappé ? _, se demanda mentalement Hinata.

**\- Hinata ?**___, la rappela Raito comme pour attirer son attention._

Elle reporta alors son regard dans celui de Raito. Elle s'égarait complètement là. Elle le fixa un peu avant d'enfin prendre une inspiration pour se donner du courage.

**\- Tu as des sentiments pour moi ?**

**\- Quoi ? **_, demanda t-il un peu choqué. Ses sourcils s'étaient d'ailleurs froncé. Il ne s'y attendait absolument pas. _**Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?**

**\- Par rapport à samedi... **_,dit elle un peu timidement._

Raito soupira et ses traits se détendirent.

**\- On n'en a déjà parlé Hina, non ? Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on reste ami.**

**\- Et je le veux toujours. Mais en faite maintenant que j'y pense tu m'as pas dit si tu avais des sentiments pour moi...**

**\- Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.**

**\- Si pour moi. J'ai besoin de savoir. S'il te plaît... **_,ajouta t-elle._

**\- Et pourquoi ça ?**

**\- Réponds d'abord à ma question s'il te plaît et avec sincérité.**

Le jeune homme la dévisagea dans un premier temps avant de rapidement passé une main dans ses cheveux. Il finit par la passer dans sa poche. Hinata pu noter qu'il semblait nerveux et son coeur s'accéléra doucement. Il mit fin à son attente en reprenant.

**\- Je pense pas être genre amoureux. C'est un peu trop tôt pour moi. J'ai dû mal avec tout ce genre de truc mais j'avais envie d'être avec toi. Je t'aime bien je dirais... Si c'est comme ça qu'on dit.**

Bon Hinata ne voulait pas une déclaration et n'attendait vraiment rien mais la réaction de Raito la perturbait. Il semblait assez détaché et complètement indifférent. C'était comme si c'était naturel ou tout bête.

**\- Donc ça te dérange pas qu'on soit juste ami ?**

**\- Non pas vraiment. C'est cool.**

Ok elle était sur... Le cul. Y'avait pas d'autres mots et son double intérieure déguisait en boxeuse venait de tomber par K.O.

**\- Donc pourquoi t'avais besoin de savoir ça ? **_,enchaîna le brun._

_**-**_** Par rapport à Sasuke... Il faudrait qu'on prenne un peu de distance.**

Ouais elle tenta elle aussi de se la jouer détachée et indifférente comme lui mais ça marcha pas car elle se sentait mal de sortir ça comme ça et ridicule. Son double intérieur qui pleurait jusque là... Pleura d'avantage tandis qu'un autre se moquait ouvertement d'elle.

**\- Désolée c'est pas... **_, commença t-elle pour se rattraper mais Raito la coupa._

**\- Tu vas sortir avec Sasuke ?**

Son ton directe la gêna un peu et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir faiblement.

**\- On n'en est pas là et c'est bizarre d'en parler avec toi. Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai vraiment des sentiments pour Sasuke et que j'aimerais nous donner une chance.**

**\- Je ne pense pas qu'il mérite une chance.**

Hinata fronça les sourcils à ses mots. Elle le regarda d'abord perdue puis essaya de reprendre et pas trop rester fixer sur ça.

**\- Je sais que vous vous entendez pas avec Sasuke et que vous vous aimez pas du tout en faite. C'est pour ça que je voulais un peu de distance entre nous. Je veux pas compliquer d'avantage les choses et je voulais pas aussi d'avantage te blesser si tu avais éventuellement des sentiments pour moi.**

Raito soupira une fois de plus.

**\- Je disais pas ça par rapport au faite qu'on s'aime pas Sasuke et moi. Le truc c'est que c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on s'aime pas et donc ça fait longtemps que je le connais Sasuke. Je te l'ai dit je t'aime bien Hinata et si tu veux pas qu'on sorte ensemble ok pas de soucis mais je pense pas que te mettre avec Sasuke soit une bonne chose.**

Une fois de plus, il venait de la choquer. Elle savait Raito cash mais là... C'était abusé et surtout elle trouvait ça déplacé.

**\- Désolée Raito mais je ne pense pas que c'est à toi d'en juger.**

**\- Ouais bien sûr je comprends désolé princesse je voulais pas te contrarier. Je dis juste que Sasuke... Bah reste Sasuke au final et c'est pas vraiment un gars pour toi.**

Pourquoi tout le monde voyait Sasuke comme le premier des mauvais garçons ? Elle disait pas non plus que c'était un ange mais quand même à croire qu'il braquait en secret des banques ou autres délit dans le genre.

**\- Je pense que tu te fais des idées sur Sasuke.**

**\- Je pense surtout que c'est toi qui es aveuglée par tes sentiments envers lui.**

Elle le regarda complètement sciée et fit un pas en arrière.

**\- Okok je crois que je devrais y aller.**

Elle n'aimait pas du tout ça et l'entendre parler comme ça l'énervait un peu. Tout ça était trop bizarre et elle avait juste envie de partir. Alors qu'elle commençait justement à s'éloigner Raito l'attrapa par le bras et la tira près de lui. Leurs corps se retrouvèrent collés et Hinata rata un battement sur la surprise. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Elle voulut s'éloigner mais sa prise la maintenait.

**\- Raito...**

**\- Désolé princesse... Je tiens quand même un minimum à toi et je veux pas te savoir blessé par Sasuke.**

**\- Lâches moi s'il te plait.**

**\- Hina...**

**\- Lâches moi Raito. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter mais c'est bon je gère. S'il te plait lâches moi maintenant tu me fais mal.**

Raito la fixa d'un regard assez profond... Si elle aimait se perdre dans celui de Sasuke, celui là l'inquiétait un peu. A son plus grand bonheur Raito finit par la lâcher et elle bredouilla quelques excuses avant de rapidement s'éloigner le coeur battant la chamade.

**...**

Le comportement de Raito avait beaucoup occupé les pensées d'Hinata et ça l'agaçait que tout d'un coup, alors qu'il y'avait une chance qu'elle soit enfin avec Sasuke, on lui posait des barrières et des avertissements. Si encore venant d'Ino elle pouvait trouver ça adorable et laisser couler car c'était sa meilleure amie, venant de Raito ça l'avait complètement dérouté.

Le retour des garçons en cours l'aida un peu à se changer les idées et ça lui fit du bien de passer du temps avec eux. D'ailleurs ça fit du bien à tout le monde et ils eurent l'idée de se faire un cinéma ce vendredi soir suivit d'un restaurant.

Hinata dû mettre ses talents d'actrices encore à l'œuvre et sa mère finit par céder. Les punitions de sa mère semblaient sévères mais en réalité était surtout light et Hinata arrivait souvent à glisser des compromis comme là.

Tout le monde était réunis devant le cinéma et n'attendait plus que Naruto.

**\- Mais c'est pas vrai comment fait-il pour être autant en retard ! Même Shikamaru est là avant lui ! **_, rouspéta Sakura._

**\- Oh hé laisses moi en dehors de ça...**, _soupira Shikamaru en venant se gratter l'oreille par la suite._ **Et puis ne cries pas autant.**

**\- Je crie si je veux. On va rater la séance !**

**\- C'est sûr que quand c'est le film choisi par Mlle Sakura Haruno on ne peut rien se permettre. **_, dit Tenten en boudant._

**\- Ce choix a été fait à unanimité.**

**\- Tu les as menacé ! **_, s'exclama Tenten._

**\- Absolument pas ! Sai voulais-tu aller voir **_**Un jour on s'est aimé **_**ou **_**La vengeance des Ninjas **_**?**

Sai regarda alors ses deux amies tour à tour qui le fixaient d'un air absolument pas rassurant.

**\- Je vais aller chercher des pop-corn...**

Il put ainsi s'échapper pour éviter de répondre à la question qui peu importe sa réponse le conduira à une mort certaine. Le regard des filles se posèrent alors sur Gaara.

**\- Hm attends moi Sai tu auras besoin d'aide**_. , dit il en sentant le regard des filles._

Lui aussi tenait à la vie et bizarrement Kiba suivit tout comme Shikamaru au final. Témari les regarda partir d'un air un peu blasé puis regarda Sakura et Tenten.

**\- Bah bravo vous les avez fait fuir. **_, soupira t-elle._

**\- Au moins on aura à bouffer devant ce film horrible. **_, roula des yeux Ino._

La rose et la blonde commencèrent à se jeter des éclairs. Hinata les regarda faire et regarda autour d'elle ensuite. Elle soupira soulagée.

**\- Regardez Naruto est là ! **_, s'exclama t-elle comme si ça pouvait sauver la situation._

Les filles se tournèrent et purent voir en effet Naruto qui approchait. Il se fit vite entourer par ces dernières.

**\- Hey salut les filles !**

**\- Qu'est ce que tu foutais Naruto t'a vu l'heure ?!** _, commença Sakura._

**\- Ouais sérieux t'aurais pu te pointer plus tôt ! Et le vote aurait peut être été plus équitable. **_, continua Tenten._

**\- Tss je parie que tu te serais dégonflé comme les autres... **_, ajouta Ino._

**\- Oh hé mais m'agressez pas comme ça.**

**\- Arrêtez un peu ! C'est pas de ma faute si personne à voter votre film **_**Allons chez les Ninjas **_**ou je ne sais quoi... **_, dit Sakura._

**\- Anw mais comment oses-tu ? Respectes un peu les noms ! C'est **_**La vengeance des Ninjas**_** c'est pas compliqué à retenir ? **_, répondit Tenten._

**\- Que veux-tu... Elle a un grand front mais c'est vide à l'intérieur. **_, enchaîna Ino._

**\- Les filles calmez vous... **_, tenta Naruto._

_\- _**Tout ça c'est de ta faute tu n'avais qu'à être à l'heure ! **_, s'exclamèrent-elles à l'unisson._

**\- Pour une fois il y est pour rien. C'est à cause de moi qu'on a traîné.**

Tous sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers cette autre voix... Qui n'appartenait à personne d'autre que Sasuke. Depuis quand il était là ? Personne l'avait entendu arrivé en faite. Elles le regardaient toute surprise.

**\- Sasuke ? Je croyais que tu étais puni enfermé à double tour dans ta chambre. **_, parla Témari._

**\- C'était le cas jusqu'à ce que Naruto se pointe chez moi et harcèle ma mère. Il faisait tellement de bruit que ma mère on a eut marre et nous a mit tout les deux à la porte.**

Il soupira et regarda un peu autour de lui.

**\- Ils sont où les autres ?**

**\- Chercher des pop-corn. **_, répondit Tenten._

Bizarrement le calme de Sasuke, les calma tous.

Enfin ça dura que quelques secondes car la magie de l'apparition de Sasuke se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était venue et les filles recommencèrent à se disputer. Si Hinata les écoutait jusque là elle arrêta car à présent elle fixait Sasuke. Elle avait juste qu'une envie c'était de lui sauter dans les bras. Depuis mardi il ne s'était ni vue et encore moins parlé. Sa présence n'était donc pas prévu car il était puni à cause de son exclusion donc le voir là, lui avait fait comme l'effet d'un baume au coeur.

En sentant le regard de _sa princesse_, Sasuke se tourna vers elle et la fixa quelques secondes avant de lui sourire, faisant apparaître ses fossettes qui creusèrent ses joues. Hinata fondit alors complètement. Elle était tellement contente de le voir.

Elle ne le quitta seulement du regard quand les garçons réapparurent.

**\- Quoi ? Vous vous disputez encore... Vous êtes pas possibles les filles sérieux. **_, désespéra Shikamaru._

**\- Laisses tomber ça doit être la pleine lune ou leurs règles.** _, déclara Kiba qui regretta très vite ses paroles car la colère des filles se retournèrent complètement contre lui._

Les autres le laissèrent donc et décidèrent de rejoindre la salle. Ils finirent par venir s'asseoir et tout le monde fit mine de pas voir la joue de Kiba qui avait viré au rouge. Seul Naruto compatit en connaissance de cause.

Hinata avait prit la place près du mur et Sasuke s'était assis près de lui. Venait ensuite à côté Naruto, Gaara, Sai. La rangée d'en bas était occupée par Shikamaru, Témari et Sakura, Ino, Tenten et Kiba qui les avaient rejoint.

Les lumières ne tardèrent pas à s'éteindre et un doux sourire prit place sur les lèvres d'Hinata en sentant Sasuke prendre sa main. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et enfoui un peu son visage dans le creux de son cou. Elle frotta légèrement son nez contre sa peau pour sentir son odeur qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle l'aimait tant tout simplement.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Désolée il n'y a pas de mise en page car j'ai tout tapé sur notes dans mon téléphone ( car je dois faire réparer mon ordi ) et quand j'ai fait la mise en page sur mon iPad au moment du copié/collé ça c'est retiré. J'ai tenté de le faire sur drive mais c'est vraiment chiant et de toute façon j'arrive pas à télécharger le doc drive. M'enfin j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira quand même. **

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : L'atterrissage**

Pendant toute la séance, Hinata resta collé Sasuke. Elle suivit tant bien que mal le film car avec Naruto ce ne fut pas facile. Il n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions quand il ne comprenait pas le film à Sasuke qui soit se foutait ouvertement de lui soit l'ignorait. Alors c'était Sakura qui se tournait pour lui dire de se taire.

Le film se termina et tous descendirent vers la sortie du bas. Hinata allait pour suivre mais Sasuke l'arrêta. Elle le regarda alors perplexe mais il l'ignora. La seconde d'après il la tira avec lui mais ils prirent la sorti du haut.

Sasuke ne la lâcha que quand ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir. Il s'adossa au mur derrière lui en fixant calmement sa princesse qui elle était un peu perdue.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Ils vont nous chercher.

\- J'avais envie d'être un peu seul avec toi.

À ses mots, la jeune femme se détendit et elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Elle s'adossa alors à son tour au mur derrière elle, se retrouvant ainsi bien en face de lui.

\- Et tu as trouvé l'excuse que tu vas leur sortir ?

\- C'est en cours de réflexion...

Elle rigola légèrement tandis que lui souriait. Elle l'observa alors avec ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant et reprit...

\- J'ai vraiment envie que ça marche Sasuke.

\- J'en ai aussi envie.

\- J'ai parlé à Raito.

Le regard de Sasuke devint automatiquement froid et dure. Hinata pu sentir la pression monté en lui.

\- Pour lui dire qu'on devrait prendre nos distances. Tu sais y'a que toi que je veux Sasuke et pas un autre. Alors si vraiment il faut ça pour que ça marche entre nous je suis prête à le faire. Je veux plus que notre relation se résume à un jeu et j'aimerais essayer de nous donner une chance.

-Y'a bien longtemps que ce n'est plus un jeu Hinata...

\- Alors pourquoi tu me rejetais à chaque fois que je tentais de rendre plus sérieuse notre relation ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée... J'y arrivais pas c'est tout... On va dire que je suis pas très partisan des relations sérieuses.

\- Et donc là t'es prêt à changer ça ?

\- Oui...

Ce fut autour d'Hinata de soupirer et elle secoua négativement la tête.

\- J'ai pas envie de ça... ,Sasuke la regarda perplexe et elle poursuivit. Je veux pas être celle qui a changé Sasuke Uchiwa. On est pas dans un roman d'amour ou autre série. Ce que je ressens pour toi est réel au point que tout mon être ne respire que vraiment que quand t'es dans les parages. Je veux pas que tu changes pour moi et me faire plaisir car ça voudrait dire que tu te forces et j'ai pas envie que ça nous éclate à la gueule. Je pourrais plus supporter une grosse dispute Sasuke. Je veux plus ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti samedi et dimanche. Je pourrais simplement pas. Oui je sais que ça donne l'impression d'aller dans les excès mais on s'est jamais disputé comme ça au point que j'ai cru réellement te perdre. J'en ai marre des guerres et je veux juste être avec toi.

Sasuke l'avait écouté tout au long de son monologue assez surpris pour le coup. Sa colère qui avait commencé à monter s'évapora doucement.

\- Je suis pas prêt à changer que pour te faire plaisir. C'est vrai c'est l'une des raisons mais pas la raison la plus importante.

Ces mots cachaient quelque chose... Cette chose qu'elle attendait mais qu'il ne disait toujours pas. Cependant il enchaîna, ne lui laissant pas plus de réflexion.

\- Je ne suis pas un prince charmant et je peux pas te promettre de plus te faire souffrir. J'ai pas envie de tester des jours de plus en étant sans toi. Ça m'a fait vraiment chier pour Raito t'a pas idée et juste en parler m'énerve toujours autant. J'arrive à passer tant bien que mal au-dessus car c'est juste un baisé et c'est pas comme si vous aviez couché ensemble car là j'aurais pas réussi à passer au-dessus.

Elle pût sentir un léger doute dans ses mots alors elle hocha la tête comme pour confirmer que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Je te fais confiance Hinata. Plus que tu ne le crois. Alors je prends vraiment au sérieux ce que tu me dis. Je fais ce changement car j'ai envie de le faire. J'ai besoin de toi. Chaque minutes, chaque heures, chaque jours. C'est constant et j'ai l'impression que ça pourrait me faire péter des câbles une des raisons qui expliquent ma réticence à être sérieux. Je veux pas te faire du mal mais je suis capable de t'en faire.

\- Arrêtes Sasuke je... ,elle ne termina pas car il la coupa pour continuer.

\- Mais je veux tout de même de ce changement car je te veux Hinata. Je me sentirais pas forcé car c'est vraiment ce que je veux. Je te l'ai dit je veux pas te perdre alors je ferais tout pour te garder avec moi. Je me donne plus l'occasion de déconner ou te laisser t'en aller.

Les quarante mille personnages dans sa tête venaient toutes de rendre l'âme. Elle aurait pu pleurer de joie mais elle se retenait pour pas rendre la situation dramatique.

\- Alors y'aura vraiment un " nous " ?

\- Il y'en aura un.

Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Viens m'embrasser Sasuke.

\- Tu donnes beaucoup d'ordre depuis mardi j'ai remarqué. Si tu veux ce baisé bouges toi.

\- Oui mais t'en as envie toi aussi.

\- Tu te fais des idées Hyuga.

\- Et toi tu sais pas mentir Uchiwa.

Il eut un fin sourire et il tendit sa main vers elle.

\- Approches. ,lui dit il doucement.

Elle ne bougea pas tout de suite et le fixa d'abord. Mais elle finit par céder et s'approcha calmement. Elle serra sa main en retour et Sasuke l'attira contre lui. Il remonta ensuite sa main libre sur sa joue qu'il caressa à l'aide de son pouce. Il prit la parole tandis qu'il ne la quittait pas du regard.

\- Tu m'as manqué tu sais pendant ces trois jours.

\- Tu m'as aussi manqué. Je suis vraiment contente de te voir.

Là dans ses bras elle se sentait tellement bien et elle n'arrivait pas à le quitter du regard. Tout semblait parfait. Ils allaient enfin être officiellement ensemble et y'aurait plus de toutes ces tensions.

\- On devrait se faire un truc mardi soir.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Et puis t'a pas natation ? Surtout que c'est l'approche de la compétition nationale si je me souviens bien.

\- Oh donc au final ça t'arrive d'écouter ce que je te raconte !

\- En faite ça m'étonne aussi je devais être malade peut être...

Elle lui mît alors un petit coup ce qui le fit sourire amusé.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Je comptais pas faire la compet cette année car quand tu fais celle là tu dois enchaîner avec les autres de l'année mais avec le bac je me suis dit que c'est pas une bonne idée. M'enfin tout ça pour dire que je pourrais faire seulement une heure mardi et passer le reste de la soirée avec toi.

Il sourit à ses mots.

\- Tu sacrifies tes heures de natation à moi quel honneur.

\- Profites ça n'arrivera pas tout le temps.

\- Tu sors les griffes Hyuga intéressant. ,dit il après avoir légèrement rigolé.

\- Je fais comme toi pour que tu vois ce que ça fait d'être cassant.

\- Je ne suis pas cassant mais réaliste c'est différent.

\- Mais oui cherches toi des excuses si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Sasuke gonfla les joues comme un enfant ce qui la fit sourire.

\- À part bouder t'en dis quoi pour mardi ?

\- Tu m'as toujours pas dis pourquoi.

\- Bah tu as dit qu'on parlera dans une semaine ça fera une semaine mardi et au final on est déjà fixé. Pas besoin de ressasser ce qui s'est passé donc autant prendre cette soirée pour faire un nouveau départ.

\- Ça fait bien délire de fille tout ça...

Hinata soupira et baissa les yeux comme déçue mais quand il poursuivit elle reporta son regard sur lui. Il avait son sourire aux fossettes et son cœur se réchauffa.

\- Mais j'ai aussi envie de passer cette soirée avec toi donc ça me va. Tu n'auras cas me rejoindre à l'endroit habituelle.

Ses mots la firent sourire de nouveau.

\- Tu peux pas venir me chercher genre être un peu galant ?

\- Ah en mode avec la belle voiture et bien habillé ? Il faut aussi le bouquet je crois. Ça te ferait plaisir ?

\- Oui dans ce genre là...

\- Bah tu peux toujours rêver.

Sasuke haussa les épaules alors qu'elle, elle hallucinait.

\- T'es qu'un c-...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car il la coupa en venant tendrement l'embrasser. En le sentant sourire contre ses lèvres, elle ne pût que sourire à son tour et elle répondit au baisé.

Son cœur était gonflé à bloc et un fluide non descriptible se baladait à toute allure dans son corps. Cette sensation de bonheur et de bien être était fou et elle en avait la tête qui tournait. Quand Sasuke mît fin au baisé pour la regarder son cœur rata un battement. La façon dont il la regardait était intense. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait en mourir mais qu'elle ressusciterais juste après et malgré tout ce processus qui se répéterait infiniment elle l'aimerait. Encore et encore.

\- Je t'aime Sasuke. Tellement t'a pas idée.

Son beau ténébreux avait sourit à ses mots. Ce vrai sourire sincère aux fossettes qu'elle aimait tant et il revint l'embrasser.

...

Tant bien que mal le futur couple avait réussit à se lâcher pour rejoindre leurs amis qui s'étaient déjà installé au restaurant.

\- Bah enfin qu'est ce que vous foutiez ! ,s'exclama Naruto avec toute indiscrétion ce qui lui valut un coup de coude d'Ino.

\- Tais-toi Naruto ça te regarde pas.

\- Oui fais donc ça Naru-idiot tais toi. ,ajouta Sasuke en prenant calmement place.

Bien sûr cette phrase lança une énième dispute entre les deux meilleurs amis. Mais par habitude aucun autre ne s'en mêla.

\- Sinon tu as pensé quoi du film Hina ? ,demanda Sakura

\- Bof. Il était pas nul mais j'ai pas non plus super accroché. , répondit la brune en regardant au passage le menu. Et toi ? ,elle leva son regard sur elle.

\- Complètement déçue. Je m'attendais à largement mieux avec la mort du gars à la fin c'est pas du tout crédible.

\- C'est parce que t'a rien compris ! Justement tout s'est fait par amour. Quand on voit la fille à la fin lire son journal intime on comprend tout. ,expliqua Tenten.

\- Oui bah c'est tiré par les cheveux et du n'importe quoi. La seule chose que je regrette dans le film c'est la mort du monstre. Lui au moins été cool.

\- Le monstre ? T'es folle il était dégueulasse !

\- Sans parler du monstre vous avez rien compris toutes les deux il n'est pas mort le gars il a juste prit la fuite car il voulait plus être avec la fille. Vue comme elle criait je la comprends. ,soupira Shikamaru.

\- Désolé mais ce que tu racontes n'a aucun sens Shikamaru. Et même si tu avais raison c'est la fuite la plus ridicule au monde. T'es pas assez romantique pour comprendre la fin ni vous d'ailleurs les filles. ,déclara Sai.

\- Bah moi j'étais encore plus à l'opposer je pensais que c'était la fille qui cassait simplement avec le gars après le monstre les as attaqué et ils ont décidé d'unir leur force! Mais qu'à la fin ils décident tout de même de prendre des chemins différents. Le titre c'est Un jour on s'est aimé donc ça veut dire que c'est au passé et ce n'est plus le cas. ,ajouta Temari.

\- Oui t'es vraiment à l'ouest. ,soupira Sakura.

\- Bon qui peut simplement m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé à la fin ? ,demanda Kiba.

\- Le meilleur ami meurt par les erreurs commises par le gars et la fille ! ,s'exclama Naruto qui avait cessé de se disputer avec Sasuke.

Hinata les regarda alors perdu. Ce n'était pas Tenten qui détestait une heure plus tôt le film ? Comme lisant dans ses pensées Gaara ajouta pour elle.

\- Visiblement y'a eu un revirement de situation.

\- Et toi t'en penses quoi de la fin ? ,lui demanda Hinata.

\- Le monstre n'a existé que dans la tête de la fille car elle a des problèmes psychotique à cause de la drogue qu'elle prend. Tout le film n'est qu'une illusion. Le gars ne meurt pas et y'a jamais rien eut entre eux. C'est elle qui rêve. ,dit Gaara en haussant les épaules.

\- Quoi ?! Ce que tu racontes et encore plus improbable Gaara! ,s'exclama Ino. Et pourquoi ça s'appellerait Un jour on s'est aimé ?

\- Justement parce que ce jour n'a jamais existé et le titre ne traduit que l'espoir du gars de vivre cet amour et non de la fille. ,ajouta blasé Sasuke.

Tous les regardèrent incrédules.

\- C'est horrible ce que vous venez de dire les gars. ,commença Kiba.

\- Ouais c'est trop cynique ! ,ajouta Naruto.

\- C'est juste le vrai scénario. ,soupira Gaara.

\- Moi j'y crois pas une seconde ! ,s'exclama Tenten.

\- Bah vous êtes naïfs que voulez-vous qu'on vous dise ? ,continua Sasuke.

\- Venez on les ignore tout les deux ! ,proposa Ino.

\- Oui sinon ils vont continuer à nous briser le cœur ! ,accepta Kiba.

Sauf qu'au final ce fut Gaara et Sasuke qui les ignoraient débattant sur si c'était le gars ou la fille qui vivait dans une illusion. Ils finirent au final par s'incruster eux aussi dans le débat. Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien et le faite que tous se retrouva ainsi ne pût que faire sourire tout le monde...

...

Après cette soirée autant dire qu'Hinata était plus que sur un petit nuage et avait hâte d'être à mardi soir. Le samedi après-midi elle avait eut natation et même les piques d'Ayame toujours aussi lourdes les unes que les autres ne la toucha en rien. Sa mère avait même levé sa punition plus tôt et elle put recommencer à envoyer des tonnes de message avec Ino et même passer des nuits au téléphone avec Sasuke comme avant. Elle se sentait bien, terriblement bien et ça en ressortait même sur sa participation en cours. Le nuage noir qui la suivait partout depuis quelques temps avait enfin disparut pour laisser place au soleil. Après la pluie vint le soleil ne dit-on pas ?

Et à son plus grand bonheur le soleil était là le jour j. Son mardi tant attendu était enfin arrivé.

\- Kyah je suis tellement contente !

\- On devrait fêter ça !

\- Oh oui tu as raison vue depuis le temps qu'on attends ça !

\- Calmez vous les filles c'est gênant ! ,rougit Hinata

Ino et Sakura étaient encore plus excités qu'elle. Bien sûr Hinata n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en parler à ses amies. Si Tenten et Temari savaient se canaliser ce n'était absolument pas le cas de ces deux là.

\- Oh arrêtes je suis sûr que tu as hâte d'être à ce soir.

\- Oui mais ça le fait pas si j'arrive en mode hystérique.

\- On devrait quand même fêter ça !

\- Je vous rappel que on a des contrôles dès lundi et ça toute la semaine alors faudrait plus tôt réviser.

\- Quelle rabat joie tu fais Tenten !

\- Réaliste surtout.

\- Bah après c'est les vacances on pourra se faire ça. En plus Hina tu vas pas en compet si je me souviens bien ? ,demanda Temari.

\- En effet mais je pense pas que ça mérite une fête pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire.

\- Laissez là elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle raconte.

Hinata soupira et laissa tomber. Vue qu'elles étaient trop occupés à discuter du futur événement la concernant et auquel elle n'avait absolument pas consenti elle préféra regarder autour d'elle. C'est là que son regard s'arrêta sur Raito. Il était adossé contre un mur les mains dans les poches et parlaient avec des amis à lui. Depuis mercredi dernier ils ne s'étaient absolument pas parler. Malgré tout Hinata n'appréciait pas le faite que ce soit passé comme ça. Elle comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait traversé Raito à cet instant.

Elle l'observa quelque peu et visiblement toujours pas douée en ça, Raito la remarqua. Il tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda calmement. Hinata n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard et ça ne sembla pas perturber le jeune homme, loin de là. D'ailleurs il lui fit un signe de tête vers un coin du lycée ce qui la fit froncer des sourcils. Elle regarda alors Raito s'excuser auprès de ses amis et s'éloigner vers la direction qu'il avait pointer.

Et là, la jeune femme commença à cogiter. Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait ? Et puis y'avait aucun mal ? Ils allaient juste parler. Il voulait sûrement discuter de mercredi et arranger les choses. Elle pesait le pour et le contre quand Ino l'interrompu dans ses pensées.

\- Alors Hina tu en penses quoi ?

\- Euh... Je reviens !

Sans leurs laisser le temps elle s'éclipsa. De toute façon elle ne savait même pas de quoi Ino parlait.

L'ainée des Hyuga se faufila donc jusqu'au coin où était Raito. C'était assez isolé de l'agitation des autres élèves. De quoi parler tranquillement.

\- Salut Raito... ,commença timidement Hinata.

\- Salut...

Un ange passa et Hinata regarda un peu ses pieds avant de relever son regard dans le sien. Lui ne l'avait absolument pas lâché du regard.

\- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

\- Vue comment tu me regardais je pensais que c'était toi qui avait quelque chose à dire.

\- Non je...

Mais elle réussit pas à terminer sa phrase ce qui la fit soupirer. Si d'un côté elle voulait lui dire quelque chose mais ça ne sortait pas. Elle se remit à fixer bêtement ses pieds. Devant Raito il arrivait souvent qu'elle redevienne cette fille toute timide qu'elle avait pourtant réussi à dompter.

\- Peut être voulais-tu parler de mercredi ?

Hinata releva la tête et la surprise se lût sur son visage. Raito était si près d'elle. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention qu'il s'était tant approché. Elle fit alors un pas en arrière comme pour garder une certaine distance.

\- O-oui... J'avais pas envie que ça se termine comme ça.

\- Je m'excuse à nouveau si mes mots t'ont brusqué. J'étais quand même sur les nerfs et peut être jaloux je pense mais malgré tout je le pensais vraiment Hina.

\- Et tu t'appuies sur quoi pour dire ça ? Ça donne juste l'impression que tu cherches à blesser plus qu'autre chose. Si c'est juste pour une histoire entre Sasuke et toi laisses moi en dehors de ça.

\- Je te l'ai dit Hina c'est parce que je t'aime bien. Avec Sasuke faut juste garder en tête que t'es pas la première et que tu seras pas la dernière.

\- On est pas entrain de parler de mariage là. On parle juste que là maintenant j'aime Sasuke et il m'aime et on veut juste être ensemble. Peut être dans un an ou même six mois on sera plus ensemble mais c'est pas ce qui importe.

\- Parce qu'il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ?

Hinata fronça les sourcils et elle n'aima pas la sensation qui la traversa à cet instant.

\- Je le sais. Il y'a ce que tu vois de Sasuke et ce que je vis avec Sasuke. Entre les deux y'a un grand fossé.

\- Donc il ne te l'a pas dit.

Elle soupira lourdement comme agacée. Elle commençait un peu à s'énerver.

\- Recommences pas Raito. Je t'aime bien et je voulais juste que ça se passe bien mais si toi tu veux pas et continues comme ça alors laisses tomber.

\- Hinata j'essaie juste de faire en sorte que tu ne souffres pas. Je te le répètes Sasuke n'est pas un gars pour toi. ,en parlant il s'était de nouveau rapproché et il remonta une main sur la joue de la brune. J-...

Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps de commencer une nouvelle phrase qu'Hinata le repoussa très violemment pour qu'il s'éloigne et il manqua même de tomber au sol si il ne s'était pas rattrapé au mur à côté.

\- Arrêtes merde ! Arrêtes Raito ! Fermes à la fin je veux plus t'entendre car j'en ai rien à foutre ! Un couple c'est à deux pas à trois ! Alors j'ai pas besoin que tu t'insères comme ça entre Sasuke et moi ! Et si t'a un putain de problème avec lui c'est ton putain de problème pas le mien !

Elle avait crié ça d'un coup et quand elle s'arrêta elle porta ses mains à sa bouche. Raito la regardait complètement sous le choc. Mais à vrai dire elle était la première choquée. Depuis quand elle pouvait se montrer aussi violente ou même aussi injurieuse ?

\- ...

Ça lui ressemblait pas et à présent elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Mais elle se reprit bien vite en voyant que Raito allait prendre la parole.

\- Désolée... Je ne voulais pas. Vraiment désolée... Je... Je crois que je devrais y aller.

Sans un mot de plus elle prit ses jambes à son coup pour retourner vers la cour. Dans sa précipitation elle rentra dans quelqu'un et il fallut que ce soit lui... Il attrapa son bras pour pas qu'elle tombe alors qu'elle avait placé ses mains sur son torse dans un réflexe.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Hinamoche ?

\- C'est pas très romantique comme surnom ça Sasu-idiot !

\- Fermes la Naruto... ,dit il en roulant des yeux.

\- Toujours aussi poli !

Sasuke lui donna pas plus d'attention car il fixait Hinata qui disait toujours rien. Il jeta un regard de où elle venait puis la regarda.

\- Alors Hinata ?

Ses sourcils s'étaient un peu plus froncés car la voir paniquée l'inquiétait tout de même.

\- Je... Rien...

\- T'es encore pire que d'habitude pour me cacher quelque chose.

\- Laisses tomber Sasuke...

Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus.

\- Avec ça je lâcherais encore moins l'affaire. Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans ce recoin ?

\- S'il te plait Sasuke...

Avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, elle pût sentir les muscles de Sasuke se tendre. Il ne la regardait plus et Hinata se tourna pour suivre son regard et son sang se glaça en voyant Raito sortir du coin. Elle pouvait sentir Sasuke sur les nerfs et elle se décida pour prendre la parole mais le regard qu'il lui lança à cet instant la refroidit.

Le même regard que Samedi. Voir pire. Pouvait-on faire pire ?

\- Sasuke...

Mais la sonnerie retentit.

\- Viens Sasuke on va en cours.

Naruto tira son meilleur ami de force avec lui après avoir jeté un regard désolé à Hinata. Si il restait là une autre bagarre allait encore éclater et à son avis la vielle Tsunade, comme il avait l'habitude de l'appeler, n'avait pas envie de le voir dans son bureau une semaine après l'avoir exclu.

Hinata soupira en les regardant s'éloigner. Elle jeta un rapide regard à Raito un peu plus loin puis se décida d'aller aussi en cours.

Elle écoutait par moment le cours mais surtout envoyait discrètement des messages à Naruto qui lui envoyait des messages à Kiba. Une vrai chaîne. L'explication était simple. Hinata se tenait au courant de l'état de Sasuke mais Naruto n'était pas dans sa classe alors il demandait à Kiba qui du coup envoyait des messages à Naruto après avoir jeté des regards à Sasuke. Hinata aurait pu passer directement par Kiba mais il aurait pas compris le pourquoi du comment hors Naruto lui était là et lui aussi voulait savoir.

D'après le dernier message Sasuke semblait vraiment tendu et énervé. Hinata soupira intérieurement et envoya un message. Naruto lût le message et envoya un autre à Kiba. Kiba lût le message et leva les yeux sur Sasuke et...

\- Bon tu comptes me jeter encore combien de regard comme ça ? ,chuchota Sasuke bien qu'on pouvait lire l'agacement dans sa voix.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. ,tenta Kiba.

\- T'es absolument pas discret Kiba. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Qui t'a dit que je voulais quelque chose ? Je te regarde juste... Juste pour le plaisir de te regarder faut dire que t'es beau. ,déclara Kiba avec un sourire nerveux.

Sasuke le fixa de son air blasé.

\- Craches le morceau Kiba.

\- Mais vraiment je sais pas. C'est Naruto qui m'envoie des messages depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Il a dit que t'étais énervé et du coup il s'inquiétait.

Sasuke grogna et lui tendit sa main.

\- Passes moi ton téléphone.

\- Non rêve !

\- Depuis tout à l'heure tu me mattes donc passes moi ton téléphone tu me dois ça.

Kiba lui lança un regard mauvais et lui refila son téléphone.

\- Tu ne lis pas mes autres messages !

Sasuke ne l'écoutait plus vraiment car il lisait les messages de Naruto et il soupira.

\- Ça t'es pas venu à l'idée que c'était pas Naruto qui t'envoyait ces messages ?

\- Hein ?

\- Y'a aucune fautes d'orthographes et Naruto écrit tout le temps avec des abréviations que lui seul comprend la plus part du temps.

\- Ah oui c'est qui alors ?

\- Monsieur Inuzuka veuillez vous concentrer ! ,le rappela à l'ordre le professeur.

Kiba hocha alors la tête en se redressant sur sa chaise. Comme par hasard y'avait que lui qui se faisait prendre. Il attendit que le professeur tourne le dos pour regarder Sasuke.

\- T'es qu'un chouchou du prof !

Sasuke ne l'écoutait même plus. Il savait très bien de qui venait ces messages. Il prit l'initiative d'envoyer lui même une réponse à Naruto : " Naru-idiot suis ton cours pour une fois et Hinamoche fou moi simplement la paix. ". Il rendit quelques minutes après son téléphone à Kiba.

\- Et t'en fais pas je dirais à personne le surnom que te donne ta mère.

\- Enfoiré ! ,s'exclama Kiba.

Malheureusement un ton trop fort et le professeur se retourna vers lui rouge de colère.

\- Ais-je bien entendu Monsieur Inuzuka ?

\- Je... Je ne parlais pas à vous.

Il lança un regard à Sasuke qui lui fit un sourire narquois. Sûrement sa vengeance pour l'avoir espionné dans son dos.

\- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours ! Je disais donc que c'est à ce moment qu'Orochimaru publia ses thèses sur...

Mais les deux ne l'écoutaient plus. Kiba tirait la langue à Sasuke qui en fit de même avant de l'ignorer. Une fille dans un coin de la classe qui les observait pensa voir deux enfants. Assez surprenant venant de Sasuke qui semblait pas montrer ses émotions la plus part du temps à part pour froncer les sourcils.

Plus loin Naruto ne tarda pas à insulter par message Sasuke et Hinata laissa sa tête tomber contre la table comme désespérée.

...

Quand l'heure du déjeuné sonna. Kiba avec hâte de manger voulu partir mais le prof l'arrêta et lui donna une punition à son plus grand désespoir. Il se tourna donc vers Sasuke qui avait pas spécialement bougé de sa chaise. Il s'avança vers lui tandis que la salle se vidait peu à peu.

\- Grâce à toi je dois me taper une biographie sur Orochimaru.

\- C'est toi qui a crié pas moi.

Sasuke haussa les épaules en lui souriant finement question de l'agacer encore plus. Kiba allait répliquer mais Naruto débarqua en trombe en criant le prénom de Sasuke. Il attira l'attention dans le couloir mais encore heureux dans la salle de classe il ne restait plus que les deux bruns.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend de crier comme ça Naruto ?

\- C'est Sasuke il fait exprès d'ignorer mes messages.

Les deux regardèrent Sasuke qui regardait calmement son téléphone.

\- Oh tu lis mes messages ? ,demanda avec espoir Naruto.

\- Non je les supprime justement et comme ça en même temps je t'ignore.

\- Arrêtes de m'ignorer Sasuke !

\- Non et ça va continuer encore un moment.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer !

\- Bien sûr que si.

Kiba qui les regardait tour à tour en les écoutant finit par soupirer blasé.

\- Il se fout de toi Naruto il est entrain de te parler là donc il t'ignore pas...

\- Mais je sais qu'il va vraiment le faire. Pourquoi t'es fâché Sasuke ?

\- T'es qu'un traître tu envoies des messages à Hinata sur moi derrière mon dos.

\- Tu t'es encore embrouillé avec Hinata ?

\- Elle s'inquiétait Sasuke c'est normal.

\- Je me suis pas embrouillé avec Hinata et elle avait qu'à m'envoyer directement des messages.

\- Comme si tu lui aurais répondu vue comment t'es énervé.

\- Je ne suis pas énervé. Juste agacé.

\- Te concernant dis moi c'est quoi la différence.

Ils se jetèrent des éclairs avec Naruto jusqu'à ce que Hinata fasse son entrée ce qui les arrêta.

\- Excusez moi les garçons je peux parler à Sasuke ?

Kiba et Naruto la regardèrent un peu perdu avant d'hocher la tête et vite s'éclipser après avoir tiré la langue à Sasuke qui roula des yeux. Hinata les remercia en leur souriant puis s'approcha de Sasuke qui regardait par la fenêtre.

\- Tu vas vraiment m'ignorer ?

\- J'ai juste pas très envie de parler pour l'instant. J'ai jamais dit que je t'ignorais.

\- Bien regardes moi alors.

Mais Sasuke n'en fit rien. Elle se découragea pas et tourna sa chaise de force de façon à ce qu'il soit tourné face à elle. Surpris par le geste Sasuke la regarda les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Mais t'es folle ? J'aurais pu tomber !

\- Bah au moins tu me regardes maintenant.

Sasuke soupira et leva les yeux tandis qu'elle se glissait entre ses jambes pour être proche de lui et venir caresser doucement sa nuque. Il retenait ses frissons elle le sentait.

\- Arrêtes d'essayer de m'amadouer.

\- C'est pas le cas j'aurais fait autre chose sinon.

Elle s'assit doucement à califourchon sur lui de façon à garder un meilleur contact visuel. Sasuke la regardait calmement avec un pointe de suspicion dans le regard se demandant de quoi elle parlait.

\- Tu sais vraiment pas de quoi je parle ? Y'a un endroit où t'es plus sensible que la nuque.

Sasuke n'était pas le seul à lire aisément en elle. Bien que ce soit plus difficile de lire Monsieur Sasuke Uchiwa, Hinata y arrivait par moment comme là. Sasuke eut vraiment l'impression qu'elle avait lu ses pensées. Mais il voyait pas trop de quoi elle parlait. Son regard se fut plus profond comme cherchant à comprendre au travers du regard de sa princesse.

\- Là.

\- Merde Hinata fais pas ça !

Cherchant sa réponse il fit même pas attention qu'Hinata avait glissé sa main sous son haut. En sentant les doigts de sa belle caresser la zone qui succédait son nombril et donnait un chemin vers le bas, un frisson le parcouru. Elle avait raison il était très sensible vers ici surtout quand elle s'attardait comme elle venait de le faire à l'extrémité de ce " chemin ". Il s'y attendait pas alors il s'était un peu plus redressé par surprise et afin de pas faire tomber Hinata ses mains s'étaient posés sur ses hanches.

\- Tu comptes te marrer encore longtemps ?

\- Désolée...

Car oui elle en attendant était morte de rire. Tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre son calme il l'observait et il ne pût que sourire bien que faiblement. Il adorait l'entendre rire. En voyant ce petit sourire, Hinata sourit à son tour pour prendre la parole.

\- Ce sourire veut dire que tu veux bien qu'on parle ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Donc tu vas m'ignorer ?

\- Oui.

Hinata gonfla ses joues. Elle regarda un peu autour d'elle puis reporta son regard dans celui de Sasuke.

\- Je vais quand même parler.

Aucune réponse. Il la fixait justement mais son regard était légèrement plus froid.

\- Avec Raito on a juste parlé encore mais vraiment juste parlé. C'est juste ça tu vois ? Donc fais pas la tête juste pour ça. Ça devait être notre jour.

Bon c'est vrai elle sautait les remarques de Raito sinon Sasuke la ferait voler de sur lui pour aller éclater Raito et aussi son passage crise de violence. Elle voulait pas trop en parler pour le moment.

\- Juste ça ?

\- Juste ça.

\- Alors la prochaine fois ne vas pas dans un recoin avec lui. D'ailleurs arrêtes de l'approcher.

\- C'est sûr quand c'est toi qui m'emmène dans un recoin y'a pas de soucis.

\- Car je sais que t'aime ça.

Hinata lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule alors qu'il souriait amusé. Elle finit par lui sourire tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de sa nuque. Ils se regardaient sans rien dire, chacun se perdant dans le regard de l'autre.

\- On est encore obligé de parler ?

\- Non... ,murmura t-elle avant de venir saisir les lèvres de son beau ténébreux.

Elle l'embrassa doucement en se collant légèrement à lui puis elle le laissa prendre le dessus dans le baisé. Elle pouvait embrasser Sasuke des milliers de fois mais cette sensation de planer était toujours là. Elle se colla d'avantage à son encre quand il la serra fort dans ses bras. Celui qui la sauvait de toute les manières et lui donner cette sensation d'être en vie. C'était son Sasuke et elle avait juste besoin de lui et besoin d'être là pour lui que ça plaise ou non.

Le besoin de respirer les ramena à la réalité mais ils ne se lâchèrent pas pour autant. Sasuke passa son visage dans le creux du cou de sa princesse qui caressa ainsi ses cheveux en le serrant contre elle. Sasuke caressait en même temps doucement différentes parties de son corps : ses bras, son dos, ses jambes.

Elle était tellement bien comme ça et elle profita juste quand...

\- Sasuke...! Hm... !

Il dût plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes pour pas qu'elle fasse trop de bruit. Il se fit de cette façon mordre la lèvre inférieur mais ça sembla pas le déranger. Ce qui le " dérangea " c'est le faite que sa princesse vienne de gémir contre ses lèvres car la sensation qui le traversa... Bon dieu... C'était mauvais pour lui.

Plus calme et son souffle reprit Hinata pu prendre la parole.

\- Ça va pas d'avoir fait ça !

\- On est quitte comme ça. ,dit il en lui souriant.

\- Je ne suis pas allé aussi loin. On est dans une salle de classe déjà que notre position est pas correcte n'importe qui pourrait entrer.

\- C'est juste ça qui te dérange ? Je te signale que l'année dernière j-...

\- Bon n'en rajoute pas ! ,le coupa t-elle en rougissant.

Sasuke sourit légèrement en la voyant rougir. Puis il reprit.

\- T'es encore plus réceptive que d'habitude.

\- Mais arrêtes d'en rajouter... C'est gênant.

\- Je te parle sérieusement Hinata. J'ai juste...

\- Sasuke tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça là ? Genre maintenant...

\- Oui.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit entêter ? En plus en effet il ne souriait plus mais avait son air sérieux. Elle aurait pu le trouver plus que craquant voir sexy avec cet air mais là elle voulait garder les pieds sur terre.

\- Mais y'a rien à dire. Je...

Elle termina pas sa phrase qu'elle s'agrippa aux épaules de Sasuke. Jusque-là sa main se trouvait contre l'entrée de sa belle et avec son doigt il avait soigneusement appuyé dans un frottement mais de façon prolongé ce qui l'avait incontrôlamment fait gémir. Là il avait recommencé mais avec retenu. Hinata était bien contente que deux tissus sépare les doigts de Sasuke de son bouton rosé.

\- Bon ok si tu veux on parle mais arrêtes de jouer comme ça avec moi.

\- Je jouais pas je testais quelque chose.

\- C'est censé être genre mieux, plus rassurant ? Merci Sasuke ça...

Une fois de plus elle fut coupé car elle dû de mordiller la lèvre inférieur pour se maîtriser. Là il venait de pincer l'un de ses tétons à travers le tissus de son haut. Est-ce que ça arrivait à Sasuke d'être pudique et dire qu'on pouvait entrer à tout moment. Elle reprit quand la légère secousse passa.

\- Vraiment arrêtes Sasuke... C'était quoi genre encore un test ?

\- Oui. Tu en as vraiment envie Hina.

Il ne l'appelait que très rarement Hina au final et mélangé à sa voix chaude et rauque Hinata senti son cœur s'emballait. Elle le regardait le rouge aux joues. Parfois elle aimerait que Sasuke ne soit pas aussi directe.

\- Sors pas ça comme ça !

\- Parce que y'a une manière de le dire ?

\- J'en sais rien mais je veux pas le savoir. Et puis c'est toi qui arrêtes pas de m'embêter.

\- Je te signale que depuis tout à l'heure tu gardes ma main retenu entre tes cuisses. T'es vraiment plus réceptive. Je dis pas que d'habitude tu l'es pas mais là ...

\- Okok j'ai compris... ,dit elle en l'arrêtant une fois de plus. Sasuke ça me gêne.

\- Pas moi.

\- J'avais remarqué.

\- Je veux dire par là que t'a pas à l'être. Ça fait un moment qu'on l'a pas fait donc bon c'est assez normal. Désolé de mettre montré insistant ça m'a surpris en faite et je voulais vérifier.

\- Genre t'es vraiment désolé ?

\- Non.

Il lui sourit, creusant ses fossettes et Hinata s'envola vers une autre galaxie avec un vol directe quand il saisit du bout des doigts son menton pour l'embrasser. À contre-cœur il fut de courte durée. Elle porta son regard dans le sien alors qu'il prenait la parole.

\- Sinon t'a réfléchie à ma question ?

Hinata fronça légèrement les sourcils ne comprenant pas.

\- Concernant dans quelle position tu veux que je te prenne.

La jeune femme vira au rouge et se leva d'un coup. Sasuke rigola tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- J'ai faim vois-tu !

\- J'avais remarqué ça.

En comprenant le sens elle rougit d'avantage et le traita de pervers avant de sortir de la salle pour aller manger avec les autres au final suivit de Sasuke.

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à table avec les autres après avoir prit des plateaux Naruto et Kiba regardèrent Sasuke choqués.

\- Vous racontez vraiment n'importe quoi. ,déclara Ino comme agacée.

\- Mais Ino je t'assure il avait les sourcils grave froncés et en plus il était super méchant. Dis lui Kiba !

\- Oui c'est vrai et il se montrait grave cassant. Et pendant l'heure de cours il était vraiment énervé.

\- Bah là il sourit ! Je sais même pas pourquoi je vous écoute. ,soupira Ino.

Les deux tentèrent de convaincre Ino qu'ils mentaient pas mais elle finit par les ignorer. Sasuke bien qu'il comprit que c'était de lui qu'on parlait préféra pas rentrer dedans.

Mais c'est vrai en arrivant il souriait d'un doux sourire. Chose vraiment rare chez lui. Il le faisait avec Hinata ou sa bande par moment mais pas comme ça entouré de beaucoup de monde mais là il ne tentait pas de le cacher.

Il avait un vrai effet sur Hinata mais c'était à double tranchant. Il était vraiment dingue de sa princesse et elle lui faisait aussi ce genre d'effet. De sourire.

...

Hinata passa le reste de sa journée de cours avec le sourire et elle eut même droit à un baisé de Sasuke accompagné d'un " À tout à l'heure " avant de rentrer chez elle. Comme d'habitude elle fit ses devoirs puis prépara son sac pour la natation et pour cette nuit. Elle avait dit à sa mère qu'elle passait la nuit chez Ino qui bien sur la couvrait avec un grand plaisir si elle avait droit à des détails.

Quand l'heure fut venue elle alla faire un bisous baveux à Hanabi juste pour l'embêter puis quitta la demeure pour aller à son club.

Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle alla se préparer calmement dans les vestiaires quand Ayame arriva.

\- Tiens tu es bien souriante Hyuga. C'était pareil samedi.

\- Tu voudrais que je pleure peut être ? ,demanda ironiquement Hinata tout en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu lis dans mes pensées. Tu vois qu'on peut s'entendre finalement. ,répondit-elle en souriant.

\- L'idée que nos pensées soient en accord m'écoeure donc non ça va pas être possible.

Hinata quitta ensuite les vestiaires. Ça devenait particulièrement lourd d'avoir Ayame sur le dos sans cesse et juste la voir maintenant l'irritait. Elle décida alors de commencer à s'étirer en attendant mais Ayame revint à la charge.

\- Excuses moi Hinata je voulais pas t'agacer. Je le pensais quand je disais qu'on devrait s'entendre.

Hinata fronça les sourcils perplexe en la regardant.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

\- J'essaie d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Ça devient ridicule sérieux.

Elle lui tendit la main et Hinata haussa un sourcil. Elle bougeait toujours pas donc en espérant qu'elle lui foute la paix ensuite elle lui serra la main. Ayame lui sourit et la tira vers elle afin de chuchoter doucement près de son oreille.

\- Je compte surtout te couper la tête avec cette hache.

Elle rigola en lâchant sa main tandis qu'Hinata la regardait un peu à l'ouest.

\- Maintenant je vais aller me laver la main. Tout rapport avec toi est écœurant en effet.

Elle tourna le dos à Hinata et marcha vers les vestiaires de nouveau tout en criant : " Attention les filles que je vous touche pas je viens d'être touché par Hinata ! ". Hinata était juste complètement blasée. Elle se comportait pire qu'une enfant mais l'envie de meurtre était bien présente. Surtout qu'Ayame continua en rajoutant toujours une couche plus forte les unes que les autres. Hinata allait finit par la noyer mais heureusement la pause arriva et ce fut surtout l'heure de partir pour elle.

Elle avait réussit à prendre sa douche, se changer sans aucun signe d'Ayame. Elle commença à essuyer correctement ses cheveux... Juste ça et elle pourrait partir.

\- Bah tu t'en vas Hinata ?

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Hinata préféra cependant garder le silence.

\- Oh t'es fâchée ? Rassures moi... Tu vas pleurer ?

Elle rigola légèrement et elle s'assit sur le banc à côté d'Hinata qui terminait avec ses cheveux.

\- Mais sérieusement pourquoi tu pars ?

Hinata allait pour l'ignorer mais elle était bien remontée et pas qu'un peu. Vue comment elle ne l'avait pas lâchée et qu'elle insistait tant elle ne serait pas déçue. Hinata la regarda avec le regard le plus froid qu'elle pouvait avoir et prit la parole.

\- Je m'en vais car j'ai rendez-vous avec Sasuke. Tu sais Sasuke ton ex que t'arrives pas à lâcher comme une pauvre désespérée ? Bah je compte passer la nuit avec lui. Toute la nuit. Juste lui et moi. Donc Ayame sincèrement je m'en fou complètement de toi. Tu es juste insignifiante. Tu m'ignorais jusque là donc on devrait reprendre comme tel. Dès maintenant tien alors va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Hinata n'aimait pas se montrer méchante mais dans ce cas elle estimait que Ayame l'avait cherché. Cette dernière la regardait complètement choquée. Cela quelques minutes avant qu'elle éclate de rire. Hinata la regarda alors perdue et Ayame prit la parole après avoir calmé tant bien que mal son rire.

\- Oh Hinata t'es tellement drôle parfois! Vraiment tu crois que parce que tu vas passer la nuit avec Sasuke c'est un truc de fou ? Va à ton rendez-vous je t'en prie mais gardes bien en tête une chose. Je suis certes l'ex de Sasuke mais au moins moi j'ai représenté et je représente quelque chose pour lui. Tu n'es absolument rien pour lui et si tu penses le contraire tu as tort. Et tu sais pourquoi tu as tort ? Car tu es naïve. Si Sasuke en avait quelque chose à faire de toi y'a belle lurette que vous seriez ensemble. ,elle rigola légèrement avant de continuer. Moi " désespérée " ? Sérieusement Hinata ? Sasuke pensait pas que j'étais aussi " désespérée " samedi dernier.

Ses mots ne l'avaient pas aussi touché qu'elle aurait voulu. Ça venait d'Ayame après tout et donc l'indifférait complètement. Ça aurait été le cas si...

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De quand j'ai couché avec Sasuke samedi dernier. ,répondit- elle en souriant malicieusement.

Si elle n'avait pas entendu cela. Hinata ne pût expliqué comment elle se sentait, là, maintenant. Elle avait juste l'impression que son corps venait de s'écraser avec force contre le sol après une longue chute. Elle avait mal, terriblement mal.

Mais l'important, ce n'est pas la chute. C'est l'atterrissage. Et le sien avait été... Plus que douloureux.

Et sa main partit toute seule...


	8. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7** : L'ATTERISSAGE (2)

Et sa main partit toute seule... Ce fut un geste incontrôlé mais assez puissant. La tête d'Ayame avait pivoté d'un coup et quand elle regarda à nouveau Hinata couvrant son nez à présent en sang et elle était incrédule.

**\- Mais t'es complètement malade !** _,s'exclama t-elle_

Hinata n'eut le temps de ne rien dire que Ayame la poussa violemment et elle tomba du banc en se cognant la tête contre le sol. Ayame se jeta ensuite sur elle mais Hinata lui mît un coup de pied ,avant qu'elle ne la touche, pour la faire à son tour tomber. Elle se positionna ensuite sur la brune et lui mit une claque très vite suivit d'une deuxième. Elle allait pour lui en mettre une troisième mais Yuri, une autre fille du club, la tira en arrière tandis que Kira venait aider Ayame.

**\- C'est quoi ce bordel les filles ?** ,_demanda t-elle perdue en regardant tour à tour les deux brunes._

**\- Mais c'est elle qui a commencé ! Elle est complètement folle et m'a cassé le nez !**

**\- Hinata ?**

Yuri l'interrogea également du regard. C'était comme pour avoir confirmation. Cela la surprenait et avait du mal à croire que Hinata pouvait se montrer aussi violente. Cependant Hinata n'arrivait pas à parler.

**\- Bah tu l'ouvres moins maintenant bizarrement mais quand c'est pour parler de ta relation complètement bidon avec Sasuke t-...**

**\- Hinata !**

Ayame fut coupé dans sa phrase par Hinata qui tenta de charger à nouveau sauf que Yuri et Kira s'interposèrent et elle ne réussit qu'à tirer les cheveux d'Ayame la faisant un peu perdre l'équilibre. Yuri réussit tant bien que mal à pousser un peu Hinata.

**\- Mais Hinata qu'est ce qui te prend ? ! Calmes toi !**

Toujours rien. Aucun mot ne parvenait aux lèvres de la belle. Elle sentait juste un volcan énorme en elle et cette envie incontrôlable de réduire Ayame en morceau. Son sang pulsait à plein régime et son cœur tambourinait à toute allure. Mais ses poumons la compressait lui demandant de l'air. Elle avait besoin de partir, fuir loin...

Elle réussit à se dégager de l'emprise d'Ayame pour aller rapidement récupérer ses affaires et enfiler son manteau. Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais il fallut qu'Ayame continue à l'ouvrir.

**\- Ouais c'est ça barres toi ! Y'a pas de place pour les détraqués de ton genre.**

Hinata se tourna vers elle et juste le regard noir qu'elle lui lança fit tressaillir Ayame. Les mots qui suivirent étaient autant remplis de haine.

**\- Va te faire foutre putain Ayame ! Je t'emmerde ! T'es que bonne à aller te taper les gars des autres mise à part ça t'es bonne à rien d'autre. Tu ne sers à rien et personne n'a besoin de toi alors va crever dans un putain de trou perdu et fou moi la paix !**

Les cries avaient attirés d'autres filles du groupe et sous le discours d'Hinata, elles la regardèrent un peu choqués. Cependant Hinata ne s'en préoccupait pas et partait déjà en courant. Elle courrait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait et ne s'arrêta que pour reprendre son souffle. Sa tête lui tournait. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle rêvait et que tout ça était complètement faux. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle voulait pas y croire...

Ayame devait mentir ou exagérer le tout. Oui c'était ça. Elle allait aller voir Sasuke et il lui confirmerait qu'Ayme mentait. Ils passeraient à autre chose et ils auraient une magnifique soirée, rien que tout les deux.

Dans cette optique, elle décida de rejoindre Sasuke au rendez-vous. Il s'agissait d'un ancien planétarium maintenant abandonnée mais qui fonctionnait toujours. Les deux bruns avaient l'habitude de s'y trouver. Passer du temps juste là dans les étoiles c'était parfait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva Sasuke était déjà là, assis tranquillement sur un siège et en la voyant entrer il se mit à sourire légèrement. Il avait allumé le plafond étoilé. Hinata aurait pu sourire de joie de le retrouver mais son cœur était beaucoup trop lourd. Et Sasuke le sentit. De toute façon il y'avait juste à voir la tête qu'elle tirait.

**\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Hinata ?**

Et là elle renifla. Elle tentait de garder la face mais ses larmes lui montaient de plus en plus et elle avait juste envie de pleurer. Elle ne cessait de se répéter mentalement que tout ça était faux. Il n'avait pas pu lui faire ça... Pas maintenant. Surtout pas maintenant.

**\- Hey Hinata tu m'inquiètes...**

En voyant qu'elle était à deux doigts de pleurer ça l'inquiéta encore plus alors il s'était approché d'elle. Il passa délicatement sa main sur sa joue qu'il caressa avec son pouce. Hinata ferma alors les yeux comme pour profiter de cette douce caresse qui la calma quelque peu mais il reprit la parole.

**\- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas Hinata.**

Elle releva alors son regard dans le sien. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres mais toujours aucun mot ne sorti. Elle hésitait car elle avait peur d'entendre la réponse. Peur que tout ça se termine car ce serait le coup de trop. Un coup magistral pour tout finir en beauté. Mais une partie d'elle s'accrochait alors la question tomba.

**\- Tu as couché avec Ayame samedi dernier ?**

_Et y'a pas que sa question qui tomba..._

Sasuke fronça les sourcils à sa question comme quand il était agacé par quelque chose. _Encore un dernier espoir._ Et sa main sur sa joue arrêta brutalement ses caresses.

**\- Qui t'a dit ça ?**

_Fin de l'espoir._ Elle venait de se prendre une baffe monumentale et elle éclata.

**\- Qui me l'a dit n'a pas d'importance Sasuke ! J'ai juste besoin que tu me dises que tout ça est faux ! J'ai besoin d'entendre que tu me dises que je délire complètement. Vas y fou toi de moi en me disant que j'ai été complètement conne d'avoir pu croire ça ou si tu préfères tu peux même m'en vouloir d'avoir douté de toi. Mais s'il te plaît Sasuke... S'il te plaît dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ça.**

**\- Hina...**

Le regard que Sasuke lui lança à cet instant la percuta de plein fouet. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle s'éloigna de lui tandis qu'elle se mettait à pleurer. Ça faisait mal tellement mal.

**\- Je suis désolé Hinata mais je te promets que ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois. J'en ai rien à faire d'Ayame. Ça ne signifiait rien et n'avait aucune importance pour moi.**

Il essaya de prendre sa main dans la sienne mais elle se dégagea.

**\- La seule chose qui n'avait pas d'importance était notre relation.**

**\- Quoi ? Non ! J'étais sérieux quand je disais que je voulais être avec toi.**

**\- Bien sûr que si Sasuke sinon t'aurais jamais fait ça !**

**\- J'étais énervé. On venait de se disputer et je sais pas... Je suis tombé sur Ayame. C'était sur un coup de tête.**

**\- Bah t'aurais dû réfléchir avant... Dire que j'étais mal ce soir là et je m'en voulais à mort et toi pendant ce temps tu te tapais Ayame. Même le lendemain quand je suis venu te voir pour m'excuser tu m'as rejeté alors que toi t'avait fait bien pire et avec ton ex en plus.**

**\- Hinata je regrette vraiment et si je pouvais revenir en arrière je le ferais pas.**

Elle avait beau l'écouter, tenter de comprendre ses raisons mais rien ne passait. Tout tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Les paroles de Raito, d'Ino et d'Ayame. Elle se voyait leur répondre à tous en défendant ses positions mais maintenant elle avait l'impression que tout perdait son sens. Elle était dans le flou totale.

**\- Ils avaient raison...** _,dit elle amèrement avec un sourire ironique._

Elle se trouvait bien stupide maintenant. Tellement stupide et tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire à présent c'était de pleurer.

**\- De qui tu parles ? Qu'est ce qu'on t'a dit ?** _,demanda Sasuke en fronçant légèrement les sourcils._

**\- La vérité que j'aurais peut être dû plus écouter.**

Sa voix était loin comme si elle n'était plus là. Elle essuya ses larmes et tira un peu sur ses manches. Alors que Sasuke la regardait complètement perdu, elle reprit la parole.

**\- Je vais rentrer.**

Simple et efficace. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter de toute façon et là elle avait juste besoin de partir s'éloigner et se laisser mourir dramatiquement et pitoyablement dans un coin. Elle commença donc à avancer après avoir tourné des talons mais Sasuke l'arrêta.

**\- Hinata ne pars pas. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais pas ce qu'on t'a dit mais ce n'est pas la vérité. Je te promets que ça se reproduira plus. T'es la seule que je veux. Toi et personne d'autre. Pars pas. L-...** _,mais Hinata le coupa._

**\- Arrêtes Sasuke... **_,dit elle doucement. Le regard rempli de larmes._ _Elle remonta ses mains sur ses joues alors qu'il était encore plus perdu en la regardant comprenant pas._ **Arrêtes de continuer ça sert à rien. Je t'aime Sasuke. Je t'aime tellement et c'est pour ça que j'ai autant mal. J'ai compris que t'avais dû mal avec les sentiments. J'ai enduré et je suis restée car je te croyais quand tu me disais que tu tenais à moi. Chaque mot, tout ce que t'a pu dire, je t'ai cru mais au final tout ça me blesse plus qu'autre chose. Tu dis vouloir être avec moi mais tu fais rien pour. C'est toi de changer de fille en un claquement de doigt, c'est toi de jouer avec les autres, c'est toi de te bagarrer et c'est toi de blesser sans te préoccuper des conséquences. Tout ça c'est pas moi et je veux plus de tout ça...**

Ça lui faisait mal de dire ça mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Retourner dans ses bras et faire comme si tout ça n'avait aucune importance car si ça en avait. Elle était blessée et se sentait trahie. Comme si tout n'avait été que mensonge. Elle savait comment était Sasuke, mais il y'avait le Sasuke qu'elle avait pour elle aussi. Sauf qu'elle pouvait pas faire comme si l'autre parti de Sasuke n'existait pas. Au fond est-ce que ça la dérangeait vraiment ? Non. Ça faisait son charme son côté mauvais garçon mais elle ne pouvait plus supporter de se prendre des coups comme ça... D'alterner entre moment de pure joie où elle avait l'impression de planer et moment où elle avait le cœur à bas. Et ce qui venait de faire la ramena tout bêtement à la réalité.

Elle avait retiré sa main pour continuer ensuite à avancer mais Sasuke la retint de nouveau.

**\- Hinata dis pas ça. Je sais que j'ai merdé. Je suis tellement désolé je t'assure. J'ai besoin que tu me laisses une chance juste une chance. J'ai besoin de toi et je veux vraiment construire quelque chose avec toi. Je sais j'ai mit dû temps à percuté, j'ai fait des erreurs et celle là a été la plus grosse mais si tu me laisses une chance. Même juste une chance je te prouverais que t'es la seule chose qui compte à mes yeux.**

Elle ne put empêcher des larmes de couler de nouveau le long de ses joues. Il semblait sincère. Tellement sincère. Son regard d'habitude plein d'assurance, laissait ressentir le doute, la peur et son si beau visage était crispé. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur de le voir comme ça. Elle comprenait pas pourquoi on devait arriver à se faire mal à ce point. Entendre ça lui serrait le cœur et criait à sa tête de juste venir l'embrasser. Mais elle pouvait plus se défilait à cette réalité.

**\- Sasuke est-ce que tu m'aimes ?**

_Cette réalité._

Sa question le surpris. Elle put le lire dans son regard et il resta quelque seconde comme ça comme beugué. Il entrouvrit alors les lèvres pour dire un mot mais rien ne sortit. Absolument rien. Hinata baissa la tête en tentant de ravaler ses larmes. Ce fut encore plus efficace que de se prendre une claque. Sasuke voulut alors passer sa main sur sa joue mais Hinata tapa dedans pour l'en empêcher.

**\- Je veux plus que tu me touches. Ni te parler d'ailleurs. Je ne suis pas un jouet Sasuke, ni à ta disposition parce que tu veux être avec moi. Je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs tu dis ça.**

**\- J'ai besoin de toi Hinata. J-...**

**\- Je ne suis pas là pour répondre à tes besoins ! **_,s'écria t-elle pour le stopper une nouvelle fois._** Je ne suis pas ton jouet que tu disposes quand tu veux. Moi j'ai besoin de toi constamment! J'ai besoin de t'avoir près de toi, d'être dans tes bras, de respirer ton odeur, de te voir et te faire sourire, de te soutenir, d'être là pour toi et tout plein de choses. Je t'aime Sasuke merde mais toi visiblement pas. Tu peux retourner te taper Ayame autant de fois que tu veux y'a plus rien entre nous. Enfin si y'a déjà eu quelque chose...**

Une fois de plus, elle tenta de partir mais Sasuke la retint et ce fut la fois de trop car Hinata lui mit une claque. Comme pour Ayame c'était parti tout seul sans vraiment qu'elle le contrôle. Sasuke fut surpris par ce geste alors elle en profita pour partir très rapidement en courant. Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle pouvait ayant peur que Sasuke la rattrape. Avec un peu de chance, un bus passa par l'arrêt juste à côté et elle monta à l'intérieur. Il était vide vue leur tardive et le chauffeur la regarda un peu surprise en faite mais ne dit pas mot. Elle se dirigea alors vers le fond après avoir payé un ticket et prit place.

Elle regardait devant elle comme complètement vide mais d'un coup elle sentit son cœur se serrer de nouveau et des larmes se mirent à couler de nouveau. Et sans pouvoir les arrêter elle se mit à pleurer. Pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps même si elle tentait d'atténuer les bruits. Mais des vagues plus fortes les unes que les autres la prenaient. Les mains sur son visage et légèrement penché en avant elle n'avait d'autre choix que de subir cette douleur qui s'abattait sur elle.

* * *

Coucou à tous !

Encore un moment d'absence ! Chapitre encore court car je tenais en faite à rapidement publier car après j'aurais pas le temps. Et j'ai envie de terminer cette fiction, je suis pressée de vous montrer la fin. Surtout que l'histoire de base que j'ai écrit ne faisait pas plus de dix chapitres. Donc peut être si je poste des petits chapitres ça ira vite. Espoir...Espoir quand tu nous tiens.

M'enfin qu'avez vous pensez de cette tournure ? Pensez-vous qu'il y'a moyen pour Sasuke de se rattraper ou c'est mort ? Que pensez-vous qui va arriver dans la suite ? Mouhaha je vous prévoie une magnifique fin mais bon on n'en est pas encore là.

Dernière chose j'ai oublié de vous dire que dans le chapitre 6 lorsque tout le monde est au restaurant et qu'ils débattent bah il y'a un indice sur la tournure des événements. C'est pour ça que plein de chose n'avait de sens pour pas que vous trouviez facilement. Réussirez-vous à comprendre ?

Sur ceux je vous fait de gros bisous et à la prochaine. Merci aux lecteurs !


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : **_**Ne me laisses pas**_

Le lendemain le réveil fut tout aussi douloureux. Hinata était directement rentré chez elle le soir même bien que sa mère fut surprise. Elle avait balubitié une excuse comme quoi sa soirée avec Ino était annulée puis monta directement dans sa chambre. De là elle s'écroula dans son lit et ne cessa de pleurer. Ellle avait pleuré toute la nuit et quand elle s'arrêta s'était seulement pour s'être écroulée de fatigue.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle se sentit complètement sonnée. Elle passa rapidement une main sur ses yeux et regarda l'heure. Elle devait se préparer pour aller en cours. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'y mettre les pieds. Elle voualait rester enfermer dans sa chambre et se laissait mourir de tristesse sous sa couette en écoutant des musiques aussi tristes les unes ques les autres. Elle réfléchit un moment à feindre d'être malade mais elle aurait pu même avoir une pneunomie que sa mère l'enverrait un coup de pied aux fesses en cours. Surtout que la semaine prochaine commençait sa première vague d'exam de l'année alors là elle pouvait toujours rêver.

N'ayant donc d'autres choix que d'y aller, elle se leva et traina son corps jusqu'à la salle de bain. En se voyant dans le miroir, elle aurait pu crier d'horreur. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges à cause du torrent de larmes qu'elle avait versé plus de la moitié de la nuit. En repenant à la cause de ces larmes, elle les sentait déjà revenir. Elle frotta alors rapidement ses yeux et préféra aller prendre une douche froide question de bien se réveiller et tenter de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. _Comme si c'était possible._

Elle prit une rapide douche et fit sa toilette avant de s'habiller. Elle préapra ensuite son sac de cours et c'est en voulant y mettre son téléphone qu'elle prit le temps d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. Il y'avait plusieurs messages et appels de Sasuke. Son coeur se serra de nouveau et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle fut tenter de lire les messages de Sasuke mais elle prit sur elle. Elle allait pas tenir la journée à ce rythme mais elle voulait se montrer forte. Sasuke l'avait trahi et il vallait pas la peine qu'elle pleure autant pour lui. Elle se répéta en boucle question de pas fondre en larme toutes les cinq minutes au lycée. " Sois forte ". Elle essuya correctement ses larmes et sans prendre le temps de lire les messages ou écouter ceux vocaux, elle supprima le tout. Elle inspira un bon coup et rangea son téléphone et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre sa famille pour le petit déjeuné.

Elle essaya à table de tenir face mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre la tête de déprimé qu'elle tirait. Malgré qu'elle se répétait de rester forte ses pensées étaient braqués sur Sasuke qu'elle le veuille ou non. Et c'est là qu'elle se dit qu'en plus qu'elle risquait de le croiser. L'idée lui foutue une claque magistral pour bien lui donner envie de pleurer. Elle aurait alors voulu courir à toute vitesse dans sa chmabre. Fallait pas se mentir elle avait pas la force de le voir. Mais avant qu'elle mette son idée en oeuvre sans comprendre comment elle s'était déjà retrouvé au pied de la porte d'entrée et sa mère qui lui souhaitait une bonne journée. Elle pouvait plus reculer.

Sur le chemin, elle réfléchit à mettre en exécution un plan qui consistait tout simplemet à éviter Sasuke. L'avantage était de son côté : ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe. Désavantage : ils avaient le même groupe d'amis. Elle continua ainsi de réfléchir arrivant peu à peu devant le lycée. Elle soupira d'ailleurs en voyant le portail. Elle inspira une fois de plus pour se donner du courage et allait avancer mais fut arrêter par quelqu'un qui attrappa son bras. Elle se tourna les sourcils froncés et son coeur s'arrêta en croisant le regard de Sasuke.

Son coeur s'arrêta pour vite se remettre à battre mais cette fois-ci à toute vitesse. Elle pouvait pas le voir dès maintenant. Non surtout pas. Elle pouvait pas le voir tout court en faite. En venant elle savait très bien qu'elle pourrait pas complètement l'éviter mais elle aurait eu au moins un temps de préparation. C'était trop brusque et elle se reprenait toute sa douleur en plein visage. Les larmes lui montaient au yeux tandis que Sasuke prenait la parole.

**\- Je suis venu très tôt... Je voulais te voir avant d'aller en cours.**

**\- J'ai pas envie de te voir moi. **_,dit elle la voix complètement brisé._

Juste sa présence lui faisait tellement mal. Elle était juste incapbale de se tenir près de lui. Elle voulait pas supporter ça.

**\- Hinata s'il te plait... J'ai essayé de te joindre hier. Je suis tellement désolé s'il t-...**

Elle prit alors sur elle pour mettre un terme à tout ça.

**\- Recommences pas Sasuke. C'est complètement ridicule d'accord ? Il est à peine 8h du matin, j'ai eu une très mauvaise nuit et la journée s'annonce longue alors arrêtes. **_,dit elle d'un ton ferme._

Sasuke fut quelque peu surpris par sa voix et le regard presque froid qu'elle lui lançait à ce moment mais il ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

**\- Alors on pourra parler après ?**

**\- Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas Sasuke ? Je n'ai plus du tout envie de te parler.**

Elle se dégagea de sa prise et Sasuke allait ajouter quelque chose mais Ino sauta à moitié sur eux toute contente. Elle les prit dans ses bras tandis que les deux bruns percutaient à peine la situation. Elle les relâcha ensuite et les regarda toute souriante.

**\- Alors comment vont mes amoureux ? Bien je parie ! Vous avez eu votre super soirée ensemble donc bon on sait que vous vous aimez mais vous aller pas passer la journée collé ensemble.**

Hinata l'écouta d'abord un peu perdue avant de froncer les sourcils. Chaque mots qu'Ino prononçait lui faisait plus mal qu'autre chose et l'agaça au final. Elle n'y était pour rien mais elle put contrôlé la colère qui l'a prise à ce moment.

**\- Premièrement on est pas amoureux et ensuite t'en fais pas on risque pas de passer la journée ensemble.**_,elle se tourna ensuite vers Sasuke._** Et toi m'approches plus.**

Sur ces derniers mots, elle partit très vite pour entrer dans le lycée sans leurs porter d'avantage d'attention. Ino était complètement sous le choc et Sasuke lui avait lâché un soupir. Il allait partir mais Ino l'arrêta.

**\- Oula tu crois pas que tu vas partir comme ça sans me donner d'explication ?**

**\- Laisses tomber Ino...**

Il soupira une fois de plus et sans écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire il partit à son tour. Sasuke semblait débité mais surtout très triste. Il avait littéralement la tête d'un chien battu en faite. Ino le regarda alors totalement perdue.

De son côté Hinata était partie directement s'installer en salle de cours encore vide pour le moment. Elle en profita pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient couler le long de sa joue tout au long de sa marche. Elle se trouvait tellement pathétique et s'en voulait aussi d'avoir parler ainsi à Ino. Comme dit elle n'était pour rien et surtout elle n'en savait rien. D'ailleurs elle voyait déjà les milliers de question pleuvoir cependant elle voulait pas y répondre pour le moment. Tout était trop frais encore trop blessant. Après tout y'a même pas 24h elle venait de se prendre en pleine gueule que le gars dont elle est complètement folle amoureuse s'est tapé son ex pendant qu'elle chialait toutes les larmes de son corps pour s'être rapproché d'un gars en voulant simplement se protéger d'une douleur sentimentale et qu'on aurait dit qu'elle aurait fait le pire crime au monde et qu'après tout ça ce fameux gars dont elle est follement amoureuse est incapable de lui dire je t'aime car simplement il ne l'aime pas et lui faisait donc croire pendant tout ce temps qu'il pouvait avoir quelque chose entre eux alors qu'il en avait rien à faire. Voilà en gros la situation. Elle devait juste être effrondrée dans son lit mais non elle était là alors elle avait juste besoin qu'on la lâche un peu et qu'on la laisse tenter de pas s'écrouler toutes les cinq minutes.

Elle posa ainsi sa tête sur sa table pour tenter de faire le vide dans sa tête et se donner encore du courage. Elle ne capta même pas la salle qui se remplissait peu à peu et elle revint à elle seulement quand le prof prit la parole pour commencer son cours. Elle jeta un regard à ses amies qui étaient bien là mais bizarrement ne lui avait rien dit surtout Ino. Ou peut être, elle avait rien entendue. Elle jeta un regard à Ino qui regardait simplement devant elle. Elle soupira espérant qu'elle ne soit pas tout de même fâchée contre elle et elle reposa son regard sur le prof afin de suivre un minimum le cours.

Du côté d'Ino c'était le brouillard totale. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre c'était que quelque chose de grave s'était passé entre Sasuke et Hinata. Encore. De toute façon il était le seul à la mettre dans un état pareille. Elle était assez remontée en faite. Après s'être fait snober par Sasuke elle avait rejoint les autres et leurs avaient un peu parler de tout ça. Du moins de ce qu'elle savait. Ils se mirent d'accord pour au moins comprendre le pourquoi du comment et voir comment arranger un minimum la chose. Elle était alors partie en salle de cours avec les filles et en voyant Hinata elles allèrent lui parler. Mais ce fut tel un zombie. C'était à se demander si elle remarquait qu'elles étaient là. Elles lâchèrent alors l'affaire avec l'arrivé du prof.

Mais la suite ne fut pas meilleure. Hinata était véritablement une zombie. Les seules fois où elle la voyait quelque peu animé c'était pour se prendre la tête avec Sasuke qui venait la voir mais se faisait au final tout bêtement dégager si ce n'était pas elle qui prenait ses jambes à son cou. Elle réussit seulement à lui parler en fin de journée mais la conversation se solda très vite par un " Je suis épuisée Ino. Je suis désolée pour ce matin et je t'assure qu'on parlera. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. " accompagné d'un léger sourire avant qu'Hinata ne rentre chez elle.

Le lendemain, elle la retrouva la mine encore plus grave et c'était à se demander si elle avait fermé les yeux. Le même scénario se reproduisait. Sasuke tentait une approche, Hinta le repoussait et comme pouvait se douter Ino, elle partait pleurer dans un coin. Et Sasuke allait on se sait où avec son air de chien battu pour revenir retenter sa chance après. C'était complètement infernal alors que ça faisaisait à peine deux jours que ça durait alors le troisième jour, la blonde implosa.

Elle alla trouver Sasuke qui venait encore de se faire jeter par Hinata. Il était calmement appué contre la barrière sur le toit. Entre les deux il semblait avoir encore le moyen de parler plus qu'Hinata alors Ino se dit qu'elle lâcherait rien tant qu'elle serait pas ce qui s'était passé.

D'un pas ferme elle s'était posté devant lui.

**\- Dis moi pourquoi vous ne vous parlez plus avec Hinata. Et on m'envoie pas balader car je ne partirais pas. Ça fait trois jours que ça dure et ça fait trois jours que je vous vois revenir le lendemain l'air encore plus grave que la veille.**

Sasuke l'avait détaillé avant de légèrement soupirer.

**\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler Ino. Désolé si tu t'inquiètes mais vraiment j'ai juste besoin qu'on me lâche.**

**\- Bah Hinata dis la même chose mais faudra bien un moment que ça sorte. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé d'aussi grave ?**

**\- Rien qui te concernes.**

Sur ces mots Sasuke allait partir mais Ino le bloqua ce qui le surpris un peu. Avant de très vite l'agacer. Dans cet état Sasuke était certe dépité mais surtout il était trois fois plus irritable que d'habitude alors qu'Ino insiste une fois de plus l'agaça tout bonnement.

**\- Bouges de mon chemin Ino ! C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?**

**\- C'est vous ! J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe ! Visiblement c'est toi qui a merdé ! Je veux juste savoir pourquoi et ça se trouve je peux t'aider. Je pourrais parler à Hinata... Je sais pas dis quelque chose.**

**\- Tu n'y arrangeras rien. Maintenant laisses moi passer.**

Il allait avancer mais Ino s'interposa encore une fois.

**\- T'es chiante purée !**

**\- Dis moi et je te laisse tranquille !**

**\- J'ai couché avec Ayame ok ? C'est pour ça qu'elle veut plus me parler ! Tu peux me lâcher la grappe maintenant ?**

Tout est sortit d'un coup pour cause de l'agacement. Ino le regarda un peu choqué et il put lire un bref instant le dégoût dans son regard. De toute façon, il l'avait mérité.

**\- C'est une blague ? T'a pas pu lui faire ça ?**

Ces questions l'acheva encore plus mais que pouvait-il y faire. La tension redescendu et il baissa le regard.

**\- Si je te le dis...**

Et il se prit la seconde d'après une merveileuse claque. Il broncha pas et se contenta de simplement soupirer.

**\- Je peux y aller maintenant ?**

**\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire Sasuke franchement ? Tu te rends compte d'au moins ce que tu lui as fait ?**

**\- A ton avis ? Sinon je serais pas entrain de passer mes journées à lui courir après !**

**\- Bah t'a tout ce qui te mérites ! Elle t'aimait putain ! Elle était complètement dingue de toi et elle arrêtait pas de dire que c'était toi et pas un autre. Pour elle il n'y avait que toi. J'avais beau la prévenir mais non elle continuait à te défendre car elle t'aimait !**

A ses mots Sasuke eut un léger froncement de sourcil.

**\- De quoi tu parles ? Tu la prévenais de quoi ?**

**\- Que t'étais pas pour elle et j'avais raison ! Sasuke t'es mon ami mais je sais très bien comment t'es et t'étais pas fait pour elle. T'as un côté complètement dévastateur sur elle. Y'a qu'à la regarder aujourd'hui ! Même un mort pourrait sembler plus en vie qu'elle ! Tout ça c'est parce que tu l'as fait souffrir et je l'avais prévenu.**

Et là Sasuke percuta en se rappelant de sa dispute de mardi soir avec Hinata.

**\- C'est toi qui lui a dit ça ?! **_,Ino fronça quelque peu les sourcils comprenant pas où il voulait en venir tandis que lui s'énervait à son tour._** T'es entrain de me prendre la tête mais si elle veut plus me parler à l'heure qu'il est c'est aussi de ta faute ! Quand je me suis excusé mardi elle me disait qu'elle aurait dû écouter ce qu'on lui disait en disant que c'était la vérité. Et cette sois-disant vérité elle venait en faite de toi. Comment t'a pu lui dire ça Ino ?!**

**\- Hey t'énerves pas contre moi ! Tout ce que j'ai voulu c'est la protéger et une fois de plus visiblement j'avais raison ! Maintenant si elle veut plus te voir c'est entièrement de ta faute. C'est toi le seul responsable !**

**\- Ouais j'ai merdé je le sais très bien ! Je tente de me rattrapper mais si c'est encore plus dure que ça ne devrait l'être car j'en suis sûr qu'elle sait très bien que j'en ai rien à foutre d'Ayame c'est parce que tu lui as mis dans le crâne qu'on devait pas être ensemble. Putain bien sûr que je suis pas parfait ! Je suis humain et je peux très bien faire des erreurs. A cause de toi elle est persuadée que je suis l'enfoiré de première qui va passer tout son temps à la faire souffrir et qui n'a strictement rien à faire d'elle. Je peux dire ce que je veux elle s'en fou et cela parce que t'a pas été foutu de te mêler de tes affaires. Je tente de réparer les choses mais pour elle je suis entrain de jouer. Tout ça ne serait qu'une autre manière selon elle de la manipuler car elle croit que pour moi notre relation n'était qu'un jeu. Tu dis être mon ami mais c'est faux Ino. J'ai une part de responsabilité comme t'a la tienne. Ma relation avec Hinata n'était pas un jeu ! Elle est tout pour moi merde et t'a tout brisé. Alors non on est pas ami !**

Ino resta bouche bée tandis que Sasuke la contourna pour s'en aller et quand la porte du toit se claqua violement elle sursauta. Elle se couvrit alors de ses bras comme pour se protéger tandis qu'elle baissait la tête tentant de ravaler ses larmes.

Une fois de plus tel un zombie Hinata vaguait à sa monotonie. Elle avait passé sa journée à éviter Sasuke ou le repousser. Et tenter de pas pleurer. Pour tout dire elle en pouvait plus. C'était carrément étouffant. Sasuke ne la lâchait pas mais vraiment pas. Il l'harcelait au lycée mais aussi quand elle était chez elle. Il lui avait fait le coup de l'attendre devant chez elle pour lui parler mais avec sa mère pas loin il retenta pas une deuxième fois. Alors il lui restait le téléphone. C'est également pour ça qu'elle dormait très mal. Sasuke arrêtait pas de l'appeler ou lui envoyer des messages. Comment elle était censé aller de l'avant si lui l'harcelait. Les seuls moments où elle avait la paix, elle se retrouvait à pleurer. Ce rythme était insoutenable et tout simplement elle en pouvait plus. Sa blessure était fraiche et par le comportement de Sasuke, elle continuait à se prendre plein de coup qui aggravait sa blessure.

Mais bizarrement après qu'elle l'ait remballé à midi Sasuke n'était pas revenu à la charge. D'un côté elle se disait que c'était une bonne chose et peut être avait-il compris mais d'un autre... Elle ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de se serrer. C'était mauvais de penser ainsi, elle le savait cependant elle ne pouvait nier que Sasuke lui manquait. Elle avait besoin de lui et c'est vrai que le comportement de Sasuke devenait lourd pour elle mais c'était aussi un moyen pour elle d'un côté de le voir. C'était très malsain et plus elle y pensait plus elle se disait que si elle continuait elle allait juste mettre en place un cercle vicieux. Le résultat serait juste qu'elle allait continuer à souffrir. Elle se devait de passer à autre chose. Elle s'en sentait juste incapable.

La belle se mit alors à ranger ses affaires après que la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit. Elle allait ensuite pour rentrer chez elle mais Ino se présenta à elle. L'air grave que sa meilleure amie aborda la pertuba quelque peu.

**\- Je suis désolée Hinata... Vraiment désolée... **_,commença Ino._

**\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Je comprends pas trop là...**

**\- Par rapport à Sasuke. Je souhaitais vraiment pas que ça se termine comme ça entre vous deux. Tout ce que je voulais c'était de te protéger en te prevenant du risque mais en aucun cas j'ai voulu ça. Je suis tellement désolée si je t'ai fait souffrir. Vraiment je ne voulais pas...**

Hinata regarda alors Ino encore plus perplexe. Elle était limite en larme devant elle à s'excuser de sa relation avec Sasuke. La brune lui demanda ce qui c'était passé et pourquoi elle venait s'excuser. Ino sembla hésiter quelque peu et finit par lui raconter sa dispute avec Sasuke. Le sang d'Hinata lui monta d'un coup à la tête et elle vut rouge. Toute fois elle prit sur elle et s'adressa calmement à Ino.

**\- Tu ne devrais pas écouter ce que raconte Sasuke. Ce n'est qu'un menteur. Je ne t'en veux absolument en rien et tout ça c'est juste sa faute. Moi j'aurais seulement t'écouter.**

**\- Mais...**

Hinata la coupa et lui sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

**\- Crois moi Ino. Je t'en remercie même tu t'es juste comporté comme une amie et j'ai pas à t'en vouloir pour ça. Les choses vont changer tu sais et ça va être dûre pour moi. Très dure alors j'ai pas besoin qu'on se prenne nous aussi la tête à cause de quelque chose de faux. J'aurais besoin de toi plus que jamais. Tu comprends ?**

Elle se détacha de la blonde qui la regarda quelque peu perplexe avant d'hocher légèrement la tête.

**\- Je serais toujours là pour toi.**

Ino lui sourit et reprit Hinata dans ses bras. La brune se laissa faire mais perdu par la suite son sourire tandis qu'elle serait sa meilleure amie également dans ses bras.

Pour la première fois depuis trois jours, les deux amies rentrèrent ensemble et surtout Hinata parla avec elle de tout et rien venant presque à rigoler. Ino ressentait quelque peu Hinata revenir alors c'est le coeur léger qu'elle embrassa une dernière fois sa meilleure amie avant de rentrer chez elle. Hinata la regarda rentrer et continua sa route mais au lieu d'emprunter le chemin vers sa maison, elle en prit un autre.

Après un moment de marche, elle s'arrêta devant la porte des Uchiwa. Elle inspira et sonna calmement. Quelques minutes après la porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke. Hinata ne fut pas trop étonnée que ce soit lui en premier qui ouvre. Il était la plus part du temps seul chez lui alors bon elle avait une chance sur deux. Dans son regard elle put y lire l'étonnement avant qu'une lueur ne traverse son regard. Cette lueur c'était l'espoir sauf qu'en venant ici Hinata s'était décidée à anéantir complètement cet espoir. Elle laissa alors sa colère qu'elle avait enmagaziné avec Ino ressortir.

**\- Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas à la fin chez toi ? D'abord tu m'harcèles et maintenant tu t'en prends à Ino ? T'es complètement malade ma parole !**

**\- Je m'en suis pas pris à Ino gratuitement ! Elle s'est mêlé de ce qui ne la regardait absolument pas en te racontant des trucs faux ! Regardes où n'en est Hinata ! C'était juste nous et c'était parfait mais il a fallut que tout le monde décide d'y mettre son grain de sel.**

**\- Ino n'est y pour rien ! Le seul responsable ici c'est toi Sasuke et seulement toi ! Le pire c'est même pas que tu es couché avec Ayame ,non le pire, c'est que pendant tout ce temps tu m'as menti sur tes sentiments. Tu as prétendu m'aimer, tu m'as fait croire à plein de choses qui étaient fausses. Tu n'es qu'un horrible menteur et manipulateur !**

**\- Hinata je t'assure...**

Mais elle le coupa tout de suite en dégageant sa main qu'il avait tenté de prendre en même temps. Elle n'était pas venu ici pour parler avec lui. Elle ne voulait plus entendre tout ces mensonges.

**\- Arrêtes Sasuke à la fin ! Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Alors je viens de le dire une dernière fois tu ne m'approches plus, tu ne me parles plus, d'aileurs je veux plus te voir, que tu me touches ou même que tu prononces mon prénom. Je ne veux plus jamais rien à avoir avec toi. Tu m'as complètement détruite ! J'avais confiance avec toi et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour nous deux mais à aucun moment toi tu pensais comme moi. Te fatigues plus avec cette comédie. S'en est complètement ridicule et elle ne sert à rien. Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ? Me voir m'effondrer devant toi comme une merde pour pouvoir te prouver que tu as super bien réussi ton plan de me faire souffrir ?**

Elle le regarda quelque peu avant de tourner les talons et descendre les marches sans attendre de réponse de sa part. Mais Sasuke la rattrappa bien vite et se mit devant elle.

**\- Je t'en supplie Hinata ne pars pas ! Regardes moi putain tu crois que je suis entrain de jouer la comédie ? Tu l'as dit toi-même c'est complètement ridicule et pourtant je suis là tout les jours à te courir après sans aucune fierté malgré le fait que tu me jettes comme un chien. Et si je lâche rien c'est parce que j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi Hinata alors je me retrouve là à te supplier de ne pas partir, de rester. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu restes. Pour la énième fois je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir merdé mais ne pars pas s'il te plait...**

Hinata secoua la tête et soupira avant de reprendre plus calmement.

**\- C'est terminé Sasuke et pour de bon. Tu as gagné je souffre attrocement par ta faute et j'aurais dû comprendre qui tu étais dès le début. Tu es une horrible personne et surtout seul. On est entrain de crier depuis tout à l'heure mais personne intervint. Moi ma mère avait intervenu. Je parie qu'il n'y a personne chez toi. Ton père doit être une fois de plus en voyage d'affaire, et ta mère pour pas changer à voulu le rejoindre. Ton frère lui doit trainer avec ses potes, ce qu'il préfère faire que rester ici avec toi. Alors tu es seul. Complètement seul ce qui expliques pourquoi tu t'ennuies et que pour combler cet ennuie tu manipules les autres. C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi. Tout ce que tu voulais c'était du divertissement. Moi j'avais besoin de toi et tu m'as trahi. J'étais conne de croire que tu pouvais un jour m'aimé, j'ai été conne de croire que tu voulais vraiment de moi à tes côtés. Aies au moins le cran d'assumer ça et de ne pas remettre la faute sur autrui ! Tu m'as manipulé en me faisant croire à un amour faux et à chaque fois que j'essayais de mettre fin à tout ça tu m'empêchais de partir en me faisant croire qu'un jour qu'il y'aurait quelque chose entre nous de vraiment sérieux. Sauf que c'était absolument faux et tu ne t'es pas arrêté là ! T'as osé me faire culpabiliser à m'en faire souffrir ! Dis moi que je mens dis moi que c'est complètement faux et que tu m'aimes? Parce que je t'aime moi Sasuke ! Je t'aime comme pas possible que j'en continue d'en souffrir et que j'ai juste envie d'être dans tes bras malgré que tu m'as enfoncé un couteau en plein coeur. Mais toi tu m'aimes pas alors je dois tenter d'avancer. Arrêtes ce jeu. Car oui tout ça n'étais qu'un jeu auquel par stupidité j'ai perdu. Imprimes le bien il n'y aura plus jamais rien entre nous. Tu ne vaut pas la peine que je verse plus de larmes pour toi. Retournes dans ta solitude et ne m'approches plus. Assumes ce que t'es c'est à dire une mauvaise personne qui ne pense qu'à soit et n'a besoin que de soit. D'ailleurs ne t'avises plus jamais de t'en prendre à ma meilleure amie.**

Lorsqu'elle termina, elle put s'en aller tranquillement car Sasuke ne chercha pas à la rattrapper. Elle savait qu'elle a touché fort. C'était peut-être faible d'avoir utilisé sa famille et la solitude car Sasuke en souffrait réellement. Elle le savait très bien. Mais c'était le seul moyen pour mettre en terme définitivement à tout ç elle eut confirmation dès lors qu'elle vut Sasuke se braquer puis son regard devenir peu à peu froid,noir et dure. Elle sentait de la colère émanait delui mais elle s'arrêta pas elle était déterminée. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta et crut voir des larmes inondés les yeux de Sasuke et presque rouler le long de ses joues mais elle commençait déjà à avancer. Elle ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Tout était terminé.

_Vraiment tout._

Elle se rendait pas compte qu'elle laissait derrière elle un jeune homme à présent autant brisé qu'elle.

* * *

Aloooooooooooooors voici le chapitre 8 qui j'espère vous a plu ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Normalement cette fiction sera terminé avant Juin. Il reste trois-quatre chapitres.

Avez-vous réussi à deviner la fin avec les indices laissés comme dit dans le chapitre 6 ? Haha en tout cas ce sera pas une fin culcul praline niark !

En attendant le prochain chapitre qui devrait bientôt arriver je réponds à vos avis :

**Cicidy chapitre 5. 3 janvier**

**En fait... elle joue sur deux tableau**  
**si elle aime Sasuke autant qu'elle le dit et qu'elle regrette vraiment ce qu'elle a fait**  
**Elle le dirais a Raito, mettant la distance qu'il faut et en clarifiant les limites de " l'amitié " qu'elle peux donner a Raito.**  
**Je comprend que Sasuke ne veuille rien entendre.**  
**Moi je ne bougerais pas tant qu'elle serait autant ami avec Raito... c'est soit l'un soit l'autre...**

_Alors ton commentaire. Date et en espérant que tu aies lu les chapitres suivants Hinata a tenté d'encadrer sa relation avec Raito. Qu'en penses-tu à présent du résultat ? Attends-tu encore quelque chose de ce côté ? Egalement Hinata a avoué ses sentiments à Sasuke et que penses-tu de sa réaction en retour et de ce qu'il a fait ?_

**hina169 chapitre 7. 3 février**

**Hey :)**

**Chapitre trop cool , ma pauvre hinata j'espère que l'histoire d'ayame ce faut .**

Hey merci ça fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu. Mais comme tu peux voir malheureusement ce n'était pas faux.

**hina169 chapitre 7. 4 février**

**sasuke ne pas vraiment un ange il à trompé Hinata , oh la la , bon sinon ton chapitre et bien**

_Je suppose que c'est la même personne haha. Encore merci petit(e) fleur ! Penses-tu du coup qu'il y'a moyen pour Sasuke d'arranger le coup haha ou même que Hinata devrait passer à autre chose ?_

**Tive chapitre 8. 12 avril**

**Will est compréhensible tout Hinata serait fou à alla coucher avec Ayame**

**Tive chapitre 8. 12 avril**

**Eh bien, il est facile de comprendre pourquoi Hinata serait fou à Sasuke. Il alla coucher avec Ayame parce qu'il était en colère contre Hinata. Juste comme ça, il passer facilement d'une fille à l' autre, sans beaucoup de pensées. Sasuke ne pensait pas beaucoup de ce qu'il fait. S'il se soucie assez sur Hinata, il ne serait pas allé au large et a eu son plaisir avec Ayame. Il ne semble pas se sentir coupables d'avoir couché avec Ayame soit. Il suppose juste que Hinata ne sera jamais savoir à ce sujet. Il n'admettre la culpabilité quand Hinata l' a confronté et il peut voir qu'il pourrait la perdre. Son excuse que Ayame ne signifiait rien ne dispense pas son comportement de trahison ou coutelas. Hinata ne devrait pas avoir à mettre en place avec ce genre de gars ou de la relation. Il est préférable pour elle de se déplacer sur la cause Sasuke avait encore à apprendre à aimer ou à être fidèle. Et la seule façon pour Sasuke vraiment apprendre de ses erreurs est d'avoir les conséquences de ses actes.**

_Oh ton point de vue est bien défendu ! Et mon avis ce chapitre peut confirmer ta position comme légèrement la mettre en doute quand tu te mets de la place de Sasuke. Penses-tu réellement que Sasuke joue ou aime vraiment Hinata ? Et du coup penses-tu toujours qu'elle ne devrait pas lui pardonner ?_

**vivi6 chapitre 8. 1 mai**

**Coucou , chapitre cool , hinata oh hinata je aimé comment elle a taper ayame , j'attends la suite avec impatience , et sasuke le pauvre bon pas trop**

_Heeeeey merci petit coeur ! Je suis contente que la scène avec Hinata vs Ayame t'es plu. Franchement j'en suis pas trop satisfaite par rapport à l'écriture m'enfin. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Tu penses toujours que Sasuke n'est pas à plaindre ? Tu penses qu'Hinata devrait faire quoi ? T'as réussi à deviner la fin ?_

**Del'Rynn de Turellia Nerry chapitre 1. 9 mai**

**Histoire superbe et bien racontée ! Hâte de pouvoir lire le suite!**  
**Je te souhaite bon courage et t'envoie beaucoup d'inspiration!**

Merci ça fait trop plaisir ! J'espère que t'es toujours au rendes-vous et que ce chapitre t'a plus ! Je serais ravie d'avoir ton avis.

Et merci pour le courage et l'inspiration ! C'est toujours ( énormément ) nécessaire haha !

ET VOILA ON SE RETROUVE TOUS POUR LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE QUI AVEC UN PEU DE CHANCE SERA LA AVANT LA FIN DE LA SEMAINE ! JE VOUS ENVOIE PLEIN DE BISOUS INTERGALACTIQUE TCHIOUS !

PS : MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS, CEUX QUI SUIVENT TOUJOURS,CEUX QUI VIENNENT DE SUIVRE,ET CEUX QUI SUIVRONT ! CA FAIT VACHEMENT PLAISIR ET C'EST ENCOURAGEANT !

Ciaossu's !


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 **: _Sasuke Uchiwa_

Tout était vraiment terminé. Cela faisait énormément mal à Hinata de se dire ça et le soir dès qu'elle rentra chez elle, elle s'effondra une fois de plus en larme. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer l'immense douleur que lui procurer son coeur mais elle se devait de faire avec. Elle se devait de continuer à avancer même si c'était affreusement dure.

Elle se concentra ainsi complètement à ses révisions tout le week-end afin d'occuper son esprit. Sa semaine d'examen l'aidait assez pour ne pas s'effondrer. Ensuite elle se disait qu'elle avait les vacances pour se remettre d'aplomb. Hinata était ainsi complètement déterminé à enlever Sasuke de sa tête. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, pourquoi continuer à se faire du mal pour lui ?

Pourtant quand elle franchit le portail du lycée le lundi matin son coeur flancha. Elle appréhendait de recroiser Sasuke. Mais il en fit rien. Elle se dit alors que c'était sûrement à cause du bouleversement de la semaine d'examen qui changeait l'emploi du temps habituel. Sauf qu'elle ne vit absolument pas de toute la semaine. Elle se demandait même si il s'était présentait à ses examens, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu.

Au vue des horaires différents, avec la bande ils avaient pas pu se voir. Ils s'étaient donc mit d'accord pour au moins déjeuner ensemble vendredi après leurs derniers examens du matin. Elle pensa alors au moins le croiser au déjeuné mais même là il manquait à l'appel.

**\- Franchement je pense avoir géré et vous ?** _,demanda Tenten_

**\- Je suis foutu m'en parle pas**. _,soupira Kiba_

**\- Tu dis ça mais à mon avis c'est pas aussi catastrophique que ça non ? **_,lui demanda Sakura_

**\- Tout se passait bien jusqu'à voir le sujet de géographie. Je crois que ça va vraiment plomber ma moyenne.**

**\- Bon bah si ce n'est que cette matière y'a moyen que tu t'en sortes avec des bonnes notes. En plus ce n'est pas un gros coefficient je crois.**

**\- Mouais peut-être… M'enfin je pensais me réconforter avec la fête de demain mais elle a été annulé.**

**\- Quoi ? J'étais pas au courant !**_ ,s'exclama Ino._** On sait pourquoi ?**

**\- Apparemment y'en a beaucoup qui partent en vacance ou préfère simplement se reposer. En plus à la rentré y'aura le bal masqué annuel du lycée alors tout le monde préfère se " préserver " pour ça. **_,expliqua Témari._

**\- Oh c'est vraiment nul...**

Et son absence ne semblait déranger personne. Hinata les regardait tour à tour parler depuis tout à l'heure sans un mot. Elle avait littéralement l'impression d'être un fantôme. Mais d'un côté ça l'arrangeait bien. La belle n'avait pas très envie de parler. Être avec eux et les écouter parler lui suffisait amplement. Alors pourquoi avait t-elle un sentiment désagréable en elle. Personne ne lui disait rien sur sa semaine passé avec Sasuke qui lui courrait après, et personne disait encore moins quelque chose sur le fait que Sasuke ne soit pas là. Même Naruto y semblait indifférent. Soit il se passait quelque chose et tous était au courant à part elle, soit… Soit rien du tout. Où était passé Sasuke ?

Quand le repas se termina, ils restèrent encore un peu tous ensemble à échanger avant de se séparer. Hinata regarda alors Naruto s'éloigner et courut un peu après lui pour le rattraper. Une fois à sa hauteur elle attrapa son bras pour attirer son attention et il se tourna vers elle. Il haussa un sourcil avant de légèrement sourire à la brune.

**\- Quelque chose ne va pas Hinata ?**

**\- Euh… Non tout va bien.**

Un ange passa. Naruto la regarda perplexe comprenant pas trop et elle, elle le fixait comme si un alien se trouvait devant elle tandis qu'elle ne lâchait toujours pas son bras.

**\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as retenu et tu me retiens toujours d'ailleurs ?**

Pourquoi ? Car l'absence de Sasuke continuait à lui trotter dans la tête et Naruto étant son meilleur ami était sûrement le mieux placé à avoir une explication. Mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait face au blond, elle se trouvait un peu ridicule.

**\- Hinata t'es sûr que ça va ?** _,demanda le blond face au silence de son amie._

Elle avait beau se répéter qu'elle était déterminée à oublier Sasuke mais c'était faux. Elle était encore au même point de départ à penser tout le temps à lui et à quémander sa présence. Elle en avait marre de continuer de l'aimer après tout ce qu'il lui a fait. C'était horrible et injuste.

**\- Hinata tu m'inquiètes vraiment là…**

**\- Ça va Naruto je t'assure. **_,finit t-elle alors par articuler tout en le relâchant._

**\- On dirait pas… On peut en parler si tu veux ?**

**\- Non ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais te demander quelque chose mais je me suis rendue compte que en faite ce n'était pas nécessaire. Désolée pour ça.**

Naruto la détailla quelque peu avant de légèrement soupirer. Il lui accorda ensuite un doux sourire que Hinata lui rendit.

**\- Bien si tu le dis. Tu m'as un peu fait peur quand même mais bon ne t'excuse pas. Si t'a besoin je suis là.**

**\- Merci Naruto.**

**\- C'est normal. Allez j'y vais.**

Ils se saluèrent de nouveau et Hinata le regarda partir. Elle passa rapidement une main sur son visage ensuite avant de se décider à elle aussi prendre le chemin. Elle devait encore faire des efforts mais n'abandonnait pas.

Alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement pour rentrer chez elle, elle tomba nez à nez avec Raito. Aucun moyen de l'éviter car il se trouvait pile poil sur son chemin. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur " dispute " dans le petit coin au lycée et à vrai dire elle avait pas franchement pensé à lui étant plus préoccupée par Sasuke. Cela la gênait assez de le voir du coup. Elle l'avait littéralement agresser alors qu'au final il était pas si loin de la vérité. Bien au contraire.

Elle le fixait ne sachant pas quoi faire et Raito qui avait le don de rendre les situations encore plus gênante restait tout aussi silencieux en se contenant de la fixer. Vue de l'extérieur ça devait être complètement ridicule. La belle se décida donc à se lancer bien que timidement.

**\- Salut…**

**\- Salut.**

Elle avait juste envie de courir très loin mais elle continua tout de même.

**\- Comment vas-tu ?**

**\- Très bien merci et toi ?**

**\- Ça va…**

Y'avait pas plus horrible situation et elle se sentait de plus en plus mourir sous le regard scanner de Raito.

**\- Tes examens se sont bien passés ?**

**\- T'es sûr que ça va Hinata ?**

Encore cette question… Mais là elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la lui posait. Elle fronça alors quelque peu les sourcils signe de son incompréhension.

**\- Oui pourquoi ça ?**

**\- La semaine dernière tu ressemblais à un zombie… Et puis je t'ai vue te disputer avec Sasuke…**

**\- Oh…**

Fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire. Elle détourna alors le regard et joua nerveusement avec ses doigts que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ?

**\- Tu veux en parler ? **_,Hinata reposa son regard sur lui en le regardant un peu perplexe._** Je me suis inquiété en faite mais vue notre dernière discussion je savais pas trop si je devais venir te voir ou pas…**

Et là ce fut autour de Raito de détourner le regard mais un peu timidement comme un enfant qui se confiait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Elle lui sourit alors légèrement.

**\- C'est gentil mais c'est une longue histoire…**_ ,elle haussa faiblement les épaules et poursuivit._ **M'enfin je vais te laisser et y aller.**

Oui elle préféra partir car de toute façon un silence allait encore s'installer alors autant y aller. Mais à sa surprise Raito reprit.

**\- On peut en discuter devant une pâtisserie et une glace à la vanille avec de la chantilly ?**

**\- Et des fraises ?**

**\- Et des fraises.** ,_ajouta Raito en souriant._ **Je t'invite.**

La brune ne pouvait nier, il connaissait bien ses goûts et dieu sait comment elle était faible devant ces choses. Malgré qu'elle venait de sortir d'un repas elle ne pouvait pas dire non à une pâtisserie ? On pourrait dire que c'est le dessert, après le dessert. Complètement ridicule certes mais Hinata était gourmande… Et beaucoup trop faible pour lutter contre la tentation. Elle détailla Raito encore quelque peu réticente. Pourquoi hésitait-elle ? De toute façon, elle avait rien d'autre à faire et en rentrant chez elle, elle serait à coup sûr partie se morfondre dans son lit.

**\- Si ça te dérange pas et que t'a rien de prévu…**

**\- Puisque je te le propose.**

Raito lui sourit de nouveau et Hinata lui rendit son sourire en le suivant

Ils étaient donc parti se poser dans un café et après avoir commandé, Hinata prit son courage à deux mains et raconta à Raito ce qui s'était passé. Elle entra pas trop non plus dans les détails mais juste assez pour qu'il comprenne le pourquoi du comment. M'enfin c'était pas comme si c'était dure à comprendre.

**\- Tu vas me dire je t'avais prévenu ?**

**\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

**\- Je sais pas… J'ai été plus tôt vache avec toi alors ce serait assez normal que tu me nargues ou mieux me rit au nez.**

Hinata soupira quelque peu et baissa le regard mais elle le reporta tout de suite dans celui du jeune homme quand il reprit.

**\- Je ne le ferais pas mais faut dire que j'avais raison.** _,dit il avec un petit sourire amusé car il la taquinait._

En comprenant cela, la belle gonfla les joues comme un bébé ce qui amusa un peu plus Raito.

**\- Allez boude pas et regardes ce qui arrive pour toi.**

Hinata tourna la tête et posa son regard sur le serveur qui apportait leurs commandes. C'était assez enfantin mais ses yeux brillèrent devant sa pâtisserie et sa glace. Elle était aux anges.

**\- Bon je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit mais c'est juste parce que tu m'offres ces merveilles.**

**\- Donc tu te sers de moi ? Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.**

La jeune femme perdit son sourire en relevant son regard sur lui. Face à la mine un peu dépité qu'elle avait, Raito reprit.

**\- Je rigole Hinata ne fais pas cette tête..**

**\- Je veux pas que tu penses que je me sers de toi.**

Oui ça l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. C'était la première fois depuis la semaine dernière qu'elle se sentait plus ou moins bien et tout ça pour des pâtisseries. Et grâce à qui ? A Raito. Quand elle s'était énormément rapproché avec Raito, c'était parce que ça n'allait pas avec Sasuke et être en sa compagnie lui avait du bien. Et aujourd'hui elle se retrouvait encore à faire la même chose. Elle ne voulait pas faire ça. C'était comme se servir de lui et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Surtout qu'elle comptait pas courir dans les bras de Raito maintenant que c'était fini avec Sasuke. Elle n'était pas ce genre de personne.

**\- Je n'ai pas cette impression ne t'en fais pas.**

**\- Pourtant tu devrais. Je t'ai claqué et très mal parlé mais me revoilà comme si de rien était maintenant que ça ne va plus avec Sasuke. Tu devrais pas faire ça.**

**\- Je t'en veux pas et puis j'y étais allé quand même fort. Cela n'a rien à avoir avec Sasuke et que tu sois avec lui ou pas on ce serait quand même reparlé.**

**\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça Raito ? Je comprends pas trop… Car non si je serais avec Sasuke on se serait pas vraiment parlé même si ce n'est pas mon souhait. Ce sont des raisons que je t'ai déjà évoqué.**

**\- On est ami non ?**

Le regard d'Hinata s'écarquilla quelque peu.

**\- On est ami et c'est normal que si tu n'ailles pas bien que je sois là pour toi. Il n'y a aucune arrière pensé Hinata et je ne pense pas que tu m'utilises. Pour être sincère j'ai toujours cette envie d'être avec toi. J'ai dû mal à te sortir de ma tête mais on s'était convenu qu'on serait juste ami. Et ça me va. Je m'en contente très bien. Alors arrêtes de te prendre la tête et mange ton dessert. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.**

Elle le regarda et ne put empêcher quelques rougeurs à certains de ses mots mais Raito avait employé les bons mots. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se prendre la tête encore avec une autre histoire et un ami c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Pour une fois rien d'ambiguë, tout était clair alors pourquoi chercher compliqué quand y'a pas ?

**\- Merci Raito ! **_,dit elle en souriant avant de commencer à manger après que Raito lui ait rendu son sourire._

Ils continuèrent par la suite de parler de tout et rien. Lorsqu'ils terminèrent, Raito la raccompagna chez elle en lui souhaitant au passage de bonne vacance avant de la laisser rentrer. Hinata avait le coeur un peu plus léger. Une histoire de réglé. Au moins une autre qui se terminait pas en larme.

...

Deux semaines passèrent. Deux semaines durant lesquels Hinata prit beaucoup de temps pour elle. Elle était partei en vacance durant ces deux semaines. Elle avait réussit à convaincre sa mère de la laisser aller chez son cousin Neji qui vivait à l'étranger. La belle avait besoin de changer d'air et de prendre du temps pour elle. Elle savait que la présence de son cousin l'aiderait beaucoup. C'était comme un grand-frère pour elle alors passer du temps avec lui fut un réel plaisir. Le seul bémol fut Hanabi. Car oui elle pouvait partir à condition qu'Hanabi vienne et cette dernière était particulièrement d'humeur à l'embêter à la moindre occasion.

Également durant ces deux semaines, elle avait continué de prendre des nouvelles de sa petite bande et parlait régulièrement avec eux. Mais également avec Raito quelques fois mais sans plus. Toujours aucune nouvelle de Sasuke. Vraiment aucune. Personne ne lui parlait de lui, lui ne donnait pas de signe de vie et elle, elle était résolue à ne lui envoyer aucun message.

Ainsi se passa les vacances de la belle Hyuga et quand elle rentra pour reprendre les cours… Elle était redevenu la Hinata d'avant.

...

Bien emmitouflée dans son manteau et son écharpe, Hinata sortait du lycée pour rentrer chez elle. Elle pressait le pas pour vite rentrer au chaud. Le froid s'était abattu sur la ville, annonçant précocement l'arrivée de l'hiver. La première journée de rentrée venait de se terminer. Elle fut totalement banale. Affreusement banale. Hinata avait traîné avec la bande, assisté à ses cours et absolument rien de plus. Elle était redevenu la Hinata sans Sasuke ou du moins avant Sasuke. C'est à dire qu'elle parlait très peu quand ils étaient tous réunis. Elle préférait les écouter et sourire quelques fois. Cela lui suffisait et parfois elle restait toute seule. Juste pour le plaisir d'être seule ou parce qu'elle en avait marre de jouer les fantômes. Fade et monotone. Voilà pourquoi elle s'était tant accrochée en partie à Sasuke. Elle se sentait tout simplement en vie auprès de lui. Mais à présent il ne serait plus là pour lui. Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne elle-même à profiter des joies de la vie mais pour l'instant elle retournait à la case départ.

En parlant de Sasuke, elle pensait toujours à lui. Elle ne pouvait l'effacer définitivement de son coeur. Deux semaines n'y feraient rien mais au moins elle se lamentait plus et en pleurait plus. Elle faisait avec comme elle disait. D'ailleurs elle continuait à se forcer de faire avec malgré son absence qui commençait vraiment à la préoccuper… En effet Sasuke n'était pas venu au lycée ce lundi.

Ni le mardi et encore moins le mercredi. La jeune femme tentait de se répéter de ne pas s'en préoccuper mais c'était plus fort qu'elle et les autres continuaient à faire comme si de rien était. Allongée sur le canapé du salon, elle fixait le plafond en plein dans ses pensées dans un silence totale. Il n'y avait personne chez elle. Elle avait d'abord fait ses devoirs avant que le sujet Sasuke ne revienne la préoccuper. Donc elle avait décidé de regarder la télé pour s'occuper l'esprit mais rien n'y fait, il était toujours dans sa tête. Alors elle abandonna et éteignit la télé pour peser le pour et le contre. Entre craquer et savoir où était il était passé ou continuait de faire l'indifférente.

Elle gambergeait dessus depuis au moins trente bonne minutes et le silence totale commençait à la rendre dingue. C'est alors qu'elle mit fin à ses réflexions en se levant. Sa décision était prise.

D'un pas déterminée, elle partit à l'entrée et se vêtit de ses chaussures, son manteau et son écharpe afin de bien affronter le froid qui semblait vouloir se faire rude de jour en jour. Elle avait décidé d'aller chez Naruto pour savoir ce qui se passait avec Sasuke. Au moins ce sera fait et elle cessera de se torturer l'esprit avec ça. Elle s'encouragea mentalement à ne pas faire demi tour et quand son esprit fut gonflé à bloc elle ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Et son coeur rata un battement…

Se tenait devant elle Sasuke. Il était visiblement sur le point de sonner à la porte mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, il se stoppa dans son mouvement. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la belle tandis que son bras retombait calmement le long de son corps. Hinata de son côté était totalement surprise. Elle s'attendait bien sûr pas du tout à le voir et elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire. Elle se contentait de le contempler…

**\- Tu sortais ? **_,demanda t-il._** Je suis venu te voir mais si t'es pressée…**

Oui elle le contemplait au point qu'elle n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. Il n'avait pas plus changer que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, excepté ses cheveux. Avant Sasuke avait deux mèches qui encadraient son visage mais à présent, ses mèches lui tombaient sur le front. Cela accentuait la profondeur de son regard et le rendait plus ténébreux. Il semblait également plus serein. Plus affirmé… Ou serait-ce juste une impression de sa part.

**\- Hinata tu m'écoutes ?**

Dans tout les cas, elle le trouvait encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Les dieux étaient t-ils contre elle ? Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications et elle s'en voulait de sentir son coeur s'emportait de nouveau face à lui. Elle baissa le regard honteuse en se mordillant un peu la lèvre inférieur rt elle la relâcha pour enfin prendre la parole, coupant par la même occasion Sasuke qui allait parler pour encore la ramener sur terre.

**\- Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus que tu m'approches…**

Elle n'osait plus le regarder et se contentait de fixer ses pieds. Elle l'entendit cependant un peu soupirer avant de lui répondre.

**\- Je devais te parler. On peut rentrer ?**

Hinata redressa vivement la tête pour le regarder et sans le quitter des yeux, elle fit un pas en avant pour sortir et fermer derrière elle. Tout cela rapidement comme si elle avait eu peur qu'il rentre. Lui qui était entrain de jeter un regard à l'intérieur, il reporta son regard dans celui d'Hinata un sourcil haussé face à son geste.

**\- Pourquoi tu veux rentrer ? **_,demanda t-elle un peu ses gardes._

**\- Parce qu'il fait froid dehors et que j'aimerais te parler. Donc on ne peut pas ?**

**\- Non tu ne peux pas.**

Maintenant qu'elle se concentrait sur sa voix, en effet il semblait plus assuré, plus calme. Le son de sa voix résonnait agréablement en elle. L'autre constat plus alarmant qu'elle put faire, c'est que dans son geste de parano débile, elle s'était complètement rapprochée de Sasuke. Au point que même une troisième personne ne puisse se placer entre eux. Cela aussi car monsieur, outre le sourcil qu'il avait haussé, n'avait absolument pas bougé d'un poil. Comme imperturbable. Elle ça l'a troublé encore plus. En plus cette proximité ne semblait ne gênait que elle.

**\- Pas grave on va parler là alors.**

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau à présent mais également parfaitement sentir son odeur qui l'enivrait totalement. Tout ses sens s'éveillaient. C'était affreux. Cette proximité était affreuse car tout simplement tout lui remontait à la surface. Totalement tout et surtout cette partie qu'elle tentait d'étouffer. Cette partie qui criait au manque de Sasuke. Hinata fit alors un pas en arrière pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Enfin distance était quand même un bien grand mot. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire c'est coller son dos contre sa porte d'entrée. Cependant Sasuke restait toujours aussi prêt d'elle. Et son coeur lui continuait de s'emballer.

**\- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler moi.**

**\- Je te laisse pas le choix à vrai dire. A moins que tu sois vraiment pressée. Tu te rendais où ?**

Ses mots firent froncer les sourcils et elle secoua un peu la tête. Cela ne le regardait pas vraiment et en plus il jouait un peu les arrogants sur les bords. Il pouvait pas se pointer comme ça et exiger des choses d'elle. Il était absolument pas en position de le faire. Pourtant si elle sortait c'était justement pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Maintenant qu'il était là autant en profiter. Au moins après ça elle mettrait fin à cette conversation. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée en face de lui, elle avait senti une soudaine pression s'abattre. C'était comme dure de respirer correctement et que son coeur recommence à battre normalement.

**\- Ou étais-tu passé Sasuke pendant tout ce temps ?**

Alors il fallait y aller cash son détour.

Sasuke sembla un peu hésiter avant de lui répondre, non sans lâcher un de ses fidèles soupire.

**\- Un peu partout…**

**\- Comment ça un peu partout ? **_,demanda t-elle non sans froncer une fois de plus les sourcils._** Ne sois pas aussi évasif.**

**\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?**

**\- Ce que tu faisais par exemple…**

**\- Ce que je faisais… Bah parfois je traînais avec Naruto et Kiba ou je restais chez moi. Mes parents étaient rentrés pour quelques jours. J'ai pas fait grand chose de mes vacances.**

**\- Alors pourquoi t'es pas venu aux examens et en cours ? Ni au repas avec les autres d'ailleurs...**

**\- Je suis bien allé à mes examens. Juste après je ne traînais pas et je rentrais rapidement. Pour ça qu'on s'est pas vue. Après au repas, j'avais pas du tout la tête à y aller. J'avais juste besoin d'être seul. Pour les cours c'est à cause du froid qui s'est installé. Je traîne un peu trop tard le soir et j'ai fini par attraper froid. C'est pour ça que j'y suis pas allé. Je vais pouvoir y retourner demain.**

Hinata l'écouta attentivement et au lieu de se sentir soulager ce fut tout autre…

**\- C'est tout ?**

**\- Comment ça c'est tout ?**

Elle s'était fait un sang d'encre à ne pas le voir et parfois à s'imaginer le pire en connaissant Sasuke mais visiblement monsieur se portait bien. Elle croyait halluciner.

**\- Tu t'es inquiétée ?** _,demanda Sasuke en reprenant la parole._

La brune le regarda un peu surprise. Pourquoi faisait-elle l'étonnée ? Il avait toujours su facilement lire en elle. Même à présent. Elle resta silencieuse et il prit ça pour oui visiblement car il poursuivit.

**\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai inquiété mais ça va… Je voulais aussi te laisser de l'espace et j'avais besoin de réfléchir et de temps.**

**\- T'avais besoin de réfléchir et de temps tiens donc…**_ ,dit elle un peu amer._** C'est vrai que c'est toi qui a été trompé.**

En faite au lieu de se sentir soulagée qu'il n'ait rien de grave, elle se sentait blessée. Pendant tout ce temps où elle avait l'impression que sa vie avait éclaté en mille morceaux avec son coeur, Sasuke, lui vaguait à ses occupations en allant " un peu partout ". Ça l'énervait simplement.

**\- Le prends pas comme ça Hinata. Je n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui ait merdé dans l'histoire mais au final j'en souffre également. Tu me manques vraiment tu sais.**_Hinata redressa correctement la tête pour porter son regard dans le sien. _**Atrocement **_,avait-il ajouté dans un léger souffle._

Hinata sentit son coeur se gonfler et une envie de pleurer. Elle voulait pas croire à ses paroles mais elle pouvait pas non plus jouer l'aveugle face au regard de _son beau ténébreux_ qui reflétait tant de sincérité. Mais peut-être jouait-il simplement à merveille la comédie… Elle ne savait plus quoi croire. Elle secoua la tête pour ne pas céder et se remettre les idées en place avant de reprendre la parole.

**\- Recommences pas Sasuke s'il te plaît. Merci de m'avoir laissé de l'espace et tu devrais continuer à en faire autant. Alors rentre chez toi maintenant ou va traîner " un peu partout " comme tu as l'habitude de faire. Il fait froid tu vas encore tomber malade**.

Sasuke pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en la dévisageant et un petit sourire malicieux finit par prendre place sur ses lèvres.

**\- Je t'ai vexé c'est ça avec mon "je traîne un peu partout".**

**\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

Bien sûr il avait fallut qu'il la sonde encore une fois aussi facilement. Elle détourna le regard tandis que Sasuke reprenait son sérieux. Il remonta délicatement sa main sur la joue de la belle qui surprise par le geste reporta son regard dans le sien. Le contact de la main de Sasuke accéléra encore plus son rythme. Elle allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque c'est pas possible.

**\- Chaque jours, non chaque heures, même minutes depuis que tu t'es éloignée de moi ce jour là ont été horrible. Si je me dépêchais de rentrer c'est que j'étais incapable de revenir me pointer devant toi. Ce que tu m'avais dit m'avait fait vraiment prendre conscience du mal que je t'avais fait. Je me disais merde j'ai couché avec Ayame maintenant tu le sais tu vas être blessé mais il faut que je m'excuse et ça ira. Mais non c'est pas aussi simple car je t'ai vraiment fait souffrir. J'avais honte t'a pas idée à quel point et c'est toujours le cas. Aussi pour ça que je ne suis pas venu au déjeuné du vendredi outre le fait que je préférais déprimé dans mon coin. Après si je traînais avec Naruto et Kiba c'est surtout parce que c'est eux qui me lâchaient pas. Je suppose que eux aussi s'inquiétaient. Car quand je traînais un peu partout, c'était dans des coins malfamés à faire tout plein de conneries. Juste pour t'oublier.**

Hinata l'écoutait attentivement, au final incapable de détourner le regard à présent. Elle était totalement prise dans son regard et se laissait emportait par les caresses de Sasuke sur sa joue bien que faible.

**\- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là Sasuke ? **_,demanda t-elle doucement._

**\- Pour te parler.**

**\- Je ne veux plus entendre tes excuses ou même ce que tu as à dire. Tu ne peux tout simplement pas arrêter ?**

**\- Absolument pas.**

**\- Pourquoi ça ?**

**\- Je suis incapable de t'oublier et surtout je ne veux jamais t'oublier. J'ai réfléchis je t'ai dit et je me suis rendu compte que toi t'as toujours tout fait pour nous. Et… **_,mais Hinata le coupa._

Elle avait soupiré et retiré sa main de sa joue en lui coupant la parole. Non il ne pouvait pas encore recommencer comme ça. C'était tout simplement ridicule. Elle voulait pas jouer à ce jeu de cours moi après. Difficilement mais sûrement elle apprenait à avancer sans Sasuke donc elle n'avait pas besoin de retourner à la case départ. Les mots qu'il prononçait lui faisait autant de bien que de mal.

**\- Et rien Sasuke. Je veux bien écouter ce que tu voulais me dire mais après ça tu pars, d'accord ? J'aimerais juste rentrer chez moi…**

Rentrer chez elle et pleurait car c'est actuellement ce qu'elle se retenait de faire.

Sasuke la fixa un moment silencieux comme en réfléchissant à ses mots avant de reprendre la parole.

**\- Bien mais alors tu ne me coupes pas ?**

Hinata soupira et hocha simplement la tête comme pour confirmer. Elle devait encore encaisser juste ça après il partirait. Il partirait et elle referait une autre bataille avec son fort intérieur pour repousser les ondes sasukienne en elle. Elle retournerait une fois de plus à sa monotonie mais elle ne retomberait pas dans ses bras.

**\- Tout d'abord je voulais te demander pardon. Pardon pour t'avoir trahi et pardon pour t'avoir autant blessé. Mais surtout pardon d'avoir mit du temps à prendre conscience. J'ai prit conscience que même quand je me comportais mal toi tu restais et t'essayais de faire tenir notre relation. Mais une relation c'est à deux. Aujourd'hui t'a plus confiance en moi pour des raisons extérieurs.** _Il faisait référence à Ino et Hinata le comprit. Elle allait pour l'interrompre mais Sasuke le sentit et poursuivit._ **Mais aussi par ma faute. Alors voilà pourquoi je voulais aussi te parler outre le fait de m'excuser. Je voulais te dire que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire. Maintenant c'est à moi de te montrer que je crois en notre relation. Je sais que tu m'aimes encore et tant que tu continueras de m'aimer, je ne peux pas me permettre d'abandonner. Je me battrais pour que ce soit à nouveau nous comme ça l'a toujours été et comme ça n'aurait jamais dû cessé de l'être. Je me battrai pour que tu ais de nouveau confiance en moi.**_ Il prit doucement sa main dans la sienne et la porta sur son coeur._** Je suis sincère et chaque mots que je peux te dire je le pense. Jamais je me permettrais de me moquer ainsi de toi ou de te manipuler. Tu es tout pour moi et mon coeur ne bat que pour toi Hinata.**

Elle sentait le coeur de son beau ténébreux battre sous sa main, et quelque chose implosa doucement en elle. Purée c'était tellement fort ce qui lui faisait ressentir ses mots, son regard. _Son regard._ Il avait cette lueur de détermination mélangée à du sérieux. Il était juste parfait à regarder comme écouter. Sa voix n'avait pas tressaillit un seul instant. C'était une promesse solennelle qu'il faisait devant à elle, pour elle, pour eux. Le regard de la belle brillait prête à pleurer mais elle finit par retirer sa main. Ça lui arrachait le coeur de faire ça mais elle le fit quand même. Elle tenta de prendre un air détaché tandis qu'elle reprenait la parole.

**\- C'est tout ce que tu avais à dire ?**

Sasuke fut alors quelque peu surpris. Il s'attendait pas à cette réaction mais il en fut pas vraiment blessé. Non il avait un léger sourire amusé. Il connaissait beaucoup trop bien _sa princesse_.

**\- Oui c'est tout.**

**\- Alors comme convenu rentres maintenant.**

**\- Une dernière chose.**

Hinata fronça un peu les sourcils perplexe mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Sasuke posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Il remonta sa main dans ses cheveux tout en passant son autre main sur les hanches de la jeune femme afin de coller son corps au sien. Il l'embrassait délicatement, avec douceur et tendresse mais surtout passion. Dieu seul sait combien il savait s'y pendre mais surtout combien elle, ça lui avait manqué. Oui elle implosait intérieurement.

Mieux que passer du temps avec ses amis à table à les écouter parler, mieux que mangeait une pâtisserie et une glace à la chantilly et des fraises, mieux que passer deux merveilleuses semaines avec son cousin, mieux que de rigoler devant les bêtises de sa soeur, mieux que tout. Mieux que tout, à cet instant elle se sentait en vie car seul Sasuke savait lâcher des papillons dans son ventre, faire tourner sa tête, faire battre son coeur comme jamais à en atteindre la crise cardiaque. Mais à cet instant elle échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Son coeur meurtri avait juste besoin de son possesseur : _Sasuke Uchiwa_.

* * *

Hola !

Voici enfin le chapitre avec du retard dans ce que j'avais prévu pour pas changer. Je me désespère moi-même. De plus normalement il ne reste plus que deux chapitres avant la fin mais je suis tentée d'en rajouter trois-quatre autres. Soit cinq ou six chapitres de plus, que prévu. Voir sept en faite. Désolée si j'ai l'air autant désorganisé, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Le truc c'est que mon histoire de base est écrite d'une manière tout autre. Vous savez comme dans les premières fanfiction avec des smileys et tout. Donc je dois vraiment tout réecrire. Mais aussi je ne suis plus dans le même moins point de vue que quand j'avais 12-13ans. Il y'a des chapitres avec des scènes que j'ai complètement enlevé. Ainsi beaucoup de chose change alors je dois réadapter pour que ça arrive au même point final que j'ai prévu. Car oui malgré tout je garde la base de mon histoire et bien que le cheminement soit quelques peu différent ça reste dans le même " délire " et ça donnera la même fin. Donc si je rajoute des chapitres c'est pour donner un peu plus de concordance et que des scènes ne tombent pas comme ça de on ne sait où sans son sens. Egalement car j'ai mal découpé certains chapitres précédents. Simplement pour que ça garde une logique mais c'est assez difficile. C'est la fiction tout ne peut pas non plus coller à point à la réalité. Egalement c'est pour ça qu'il y'a des avancements (ex: les deux semaines qui passent ). Dans tout les cas je n'écris pas jour à après jour. Enfin je tenais à m'excuser des fautes d'orthographes et d'inattention. Je vous assure que je relis plusieurs fois le chapitre avant de le poster, rien qu'en faisant la mise en page déjà mais des choses passent le filet. Et quand je lis après avoir posté ça me pique moi-même les yeux donc je m'excuse.

Voilà voilà. Désolée pour ce roman un peu déboutant .Je tenais juste à m'expliquer car je me sentais insatisfaite sur certains points et que je voulais que ce soit clair pour vous aussi. Je voulais terminer cela pour juin car j'avais hâte de vous faire voir la fin où j'avais plus prit plaisir à écrire mais aussi pour mieux me concentrer sur mon autre fanfiction _Pour toujours et à jamais. Ce _n'est pas du tout une réecriture et demande plus de précisions, d'organisation ( car je tiens pas à refaire les même erreurs ) et de construction. Donc bon. Tout ça pour dire que cette fanfiction prendra le temps qu'il faudra. J'ai toujours hâte de vous montrer la suite mais ce sera fait avec le temps nécessaire car je tiens à vous présenter un minimum de qualité dans mon travail pour vous faire rêver ou planer du mieux que je peux. J'ai souvent eu cette sensation en lisant certaines fanfictions et à mon tour je voulais vous faire ressentir la même chose.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plus et en attendant pleins de vos avis, je vous fais des millions de bisous intergalactique!

\+ Je répondrais au reviews dans le prochain chapitre qui est déjà en cours d'écriture.

Ciasous petit monde. ︎


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 : Le manque de ta présence.**

Pressée contre Sasuke, Hinata perdait totalement la notion du temps. Elle avait aucune envie que ça s'arrête. Tandis que son beau brun demandait encore plus ses lèvres, elle laissait ses mains se perdre dans sa chevelure afin de le maintenir contre elle. Ce qui sembla durer une éternité, ne dura en réalité qu'une fraction de minute car très vite Hinata sembla revenir à elle.

Tel un choc, elle sembla réaliser l'étendu de son geste et mit fin au baisé. Elle repoussa un peu Sasuke qui la regarda surpris et elle prit la parole.

**\- Rentres maintenant Sasuke.**

**\- Hina... **_,commença t-il._

**\- S'il te plait Sasuke pars.**

La fin de sa phrase ressembla plus à un sanglot étouffé. C'était le cas. Elle avait à présent les yeux totalement embué et se retenait tout simplement de pleurer. Sasuke se mit à la regarder intensément avant de se mordre un bref instant la lèvre inférieur et lâcher un soupir. Pour cette fois il lâchait les armes. Il voulait reconquérir sa princesse certes mais pas en la faisant d'avantage pleurer. Il remonta alors sa main sur la joue d'Hinata dans une tendre caresse et embrassa doucement son front.

**\- A demain.**

Fut ses derniers mots avant qu'il ne tourne les talons et ne s'en aille. Hinata ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte son allée. De là, elle retourna rapidement chez elle et après avoir fermé la porte, elle se laissa glisser contre celle-ci et se mit à pleurer. O combien Sasuke pouvait lui manquer et que ce baisé lui fit l'effet d'un véritable boom dans le coeur, elle ne se pouvait de pardonner comme ça à Sasuke. Elle avait senti la sincèrité qui émanait de lui, pourtant tout le mal qu'elle avait ressenti et qu'elle ressentait toujours à présent l'empêchait de retourner dans ses bras. Elle réussissait tant bien que mal d'avancer ce n'était pas pour retourner à la case départ, voir pire. Elle sécha ses larmes, et décida de regagner sa chambre avant qu'un membre de sa famille la retrouve étalé. Elle avait nullement l'envie de chercher à expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

Le lendemain, Hinata se réveilla difficilement. Elle avait passé sa nuit à cogiter sur comment se comporter maintenant avec Sasuke. Ils fréquentaient le même groupe d'amis donc elle était obligé de le voir et jusque là c'était le jeune homme qui s'était pas amené. Elle voulait pas non plus mettre une ambiance tendu et désagréable au sein du groupe. Elle se dit alors qu'elle n'avait qu'à se comporter avec lui comme avant qu'ils ne deviennent plus intime. En s'ignorant totalement.

Ce qui était bien sûr plus simple à l'époque car elle n'avait aucun sentiments pour lui. Maintenant que son coeur et corps ne demandaient que sa présence, ce fut juste une horreur. Seul son cerveau semblait être dans son camp et le reste lui avait lâchement tourné le dos.

Déjà dès son arrivée au lycée, inconsciemment ou pas, elle le chercha du regard dans la cour. Il n'était pas là et elle jura avoir ressentir un pincement au coeur. C'est alors que tel un fantôme, elle rejoignit les filles qui étaient là et parlaient tranquillement. Elle se joint à leur conversation sans plus puis toutes regagnèrent la salle de classe où le cours n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Justement elle se concentra entièrement sur son cours. Plus elle avait l'esprit occupé, moins elle avait à se préoccupait des différentes histoires qui flottaient autour d'elle. C'était mieux comme ça.

Ainsi durant quatre heures, le sujet Sasuke ne la préoccupa pas du tout mais cela dura pas. L'heure du déjeuné était arrivé et pour x raisons, le groupe avait décidé de manger tous ensemble. Elle avançait alors vers la table déjà bien rempli à reculons. Sasuke était là. Il semblait pas avoir la remarqué. Est-ce qu'il faisait simplement attention au gens autour de lui. Visiblement non. Elle comprit mieux quand elle s'assit en face de Shikamaru qui lui-même était assis à côté de Sasuke. Ce dernier avait la mine vraiment très fatigué et semblait plus froid et distant que d'habitude. Même Shikamaru, reconnu pour être toujours fatigué, semblait plus en forme que lui. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de poser son regard sur lui et un peu plus le détaillé, le regard inquiet. " Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fabriqué ? " s'interrogeait-elle. A ce moment Sasuke leva son regard grave sur elle mais tellement profond qu'elle eut un frisson. Cependant l'échange ne dura pas interrompu par l'arrivée de Naruto et Kiba touts contents. Sasuke avait détourné le regard pour regarder les deux garçons et Hinata l'observa encore quelque peu avant d'en faire autant.

**\- Heeey vous savez pas la nouvelle ?! **_,commença Naruto._

**\- Non mais vous allez nous le dire... **_,soupira Témari non sans rouler des yeux._

**\- Roulement de tambour s'il vous plait Monsieur. **_, demanda Kiba à Naruto qui se fit pas prier. Les autres les regardèrent blasé pour certains et avec hâte pour d'autres. Le suspens prit fin quand Kiba prenait fièrement devant lui une affiche._** En exclusivité je vous annonce qu'aura lieu vendredi soir prochain le bal masqué du lycée.**

**\- Oooh c'est trop cool ! **_,s'exclama Tenten en prenant l'affiche pour y voir de plus prêt._

**\- Pourquoi tant d'excitation pour un truc qui a lieu chaque année comme si on s'y attendait.**

**\- Bah justement le truc c'est qu'on sait jamais quand il tombe. Ca va être trop bien ! **_,continua Ino._

**\- Bon bah alors on y va tous ?**_** ,**__demanda Naruto._

**\- Carrément !**

**\- Ca me dit absolument pas.**

Comme fallait s'y attendre. Tous posèrent leur regard sur Sasuke qui venait de prendre la parole.

**\- Roh quel rabat joie ! **_,roula des yeux Sakura._

**\- Bah je suis avec d'accord avec lui. Ça a l'air juste super ennuyant. **_,soupira Shikamaru l'air las._

**\- C'est quoi encore le problème ? **_,demanda Tenten_

**\- Hm on te force à te pointer à un bal bien habillé, en plus à cacher ton visage, tu te fais chier sur des musiques de merde et tu peux même pas envisager de te souler pour passer le temps car c'est une sorte de sirop à la fraise qu'on te sort et qu'on ose appeler boisson. En plus de ça t'es surveillé par tes profs qui vont tenter d'être cool avec toi. A part ça rien. **_,déclara Sasuke._

**\- Bah si t'es pas content t'a qu'à l'organiser toi-même cette soirée. **_,lança Tenten le regard plein de défis._

Assez surpris Sasuke la regarda alors perplexe puis la dévisagea. Le temps sembla s'arrêter autour de cette table. Tous attendaient une réponse de Sasuke. Ils auraient pu ne pas prendre au pied de la lettre mais Tenten avait l'air tellement sérieuse. Comme si elle venait de dire un mot interdit. Ils étaient en haleine attendant la moindre chose. C'est à se demander si ils osaient encore cligner des yeux. Il n'y avait pas grande issue. Alors soit Sasuke balançait un truc pour détendre l'atmosphère, soit...

**\- Ok j'accepte. Je vais organiser une contre soirée à ce bal de merde. Et on verra laquelle de soirée sera la meilleure.**

**\- Celui qui perd bien sûr aura un gage. **_,ajouta Tenten en souriant._

**\- Cela va de soit. **_,confirma Sasuke en lui souriant en retour._

Les deux bruns se serrèrent par la suite la main, sous le regard halluciné des autres.

**\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Sasuke tu peux pas faire ça ? **_,tenta Sakura._

**\- Laisses le courir à sa perte. Il n'a qu'une semaine et un jour pour préparer une soirée soit disant mieux que le bal. **_,sourit Tenten._

**\- Vue comment ce bal est nul il aura pas trop de mal.**

**\- Hey ! T'es de quel côté Gaara ?**

**\- C'est pas question de ça Tenten mais juste qu'il faut se l'avouer à moins d'un miracle il faut pas attendre grand chose de ce bal.**

**\- Je serais ce miracle !**

**\- Comment ça ? **_,fronça les sourcils Ino tentant de comprendre._

**\- Je vais prendre en main ce bal et me charger de l'organisation.**

**\- C'est pas aussi simple. Cette charge a été donné par la direction à l'association des lycéens. Et tu te doutes qu'ils ont déjà tout mit en place. **_,expliqua calmement Sai._

**\- Ce n'est pas un soucis, les changements de dernières minutes ça existent. **_,répondit en souriant malicieusement Tenten._

**\- Comment tu vas faire ? **_,demanda curieux Naruto._

**\- Tu rêves je donne pas mes tuyaux devant l'ennemi.**

Sasuke eut un sourire amusé en l'écoutant et haussa simplement les épaules.

**\- Si tu rejoins mon équipe Naruto tu sauras tout.**

Naruto lança alors un regard à Sasuke perplexe.

**\- T'essaierai pas de te servir de Naruto pour avoir des infos sur ce que je ferais par hasard ?**

**\- Pas du tout on sait tous que Naruto n'est pas discret.**

**\- Bah merci. M'enfin j'accepte ça me fera des victoires dans mon palmarès contre Sasuke. **_,dit il tout content._

**\- Comme si vous allez gagner. Je prends Kiba avec moi.**

**\- Ooooh non Naruto on est séparé ! **_,se lamenta Kiba._

**\- Nooooon ! **_,fit mine de pleurer Naruto._

Telle une pièce de théâtre les deux tentèrent de joindre leurs mains mais Tenten plaqua sans remord la main de Naruto sur la table avant le moment fatidique.

**\- Pas de contact avec l'ennemi Naruto. Reprends toi !**

**\- Ca va être drôle tout ça finalement. **_,rigola Témari en voyant la scène._

**\- J'ai bien envie de rejoindre ton équipe Tenten.**

**\- Ce sera avec plaisir Saku! Hinata ça te dit ?**

La brune sursauta alors en entendant son prénom. Jusque là elle se contentait de suivre l'échange sans y participer pour autant. Toute fois elle a été tout aussi surprise par les mots de Sasuke. Elle regarda Tenten puis tous les regards qui se posèrent sur elle à cet instant.

**\- Oh oui Hina vient ! T'a toujours de superbe idée ce sera trop cool!** _,s'exclama Naruto._

Hinata le regarda alors et ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à Sasuke. Elle le regard un bref instant avant de reprendre en regardant Tenten.

**\- Désolée mais je préfère rester à l'écart. Ce sera plus amusant de voir comment les choses se passent. **_,dit elle en souriant légèrement._

**\- Je ferais de même. **_,déclara Shikamaru._

**\- C'est pas comme si quelqu'un voulait de toi dans son équipe. **_,répliqua Témari._

Sur ces belles paroles tous rigolèrent avant de continuer à parler de tout ça. Les équipes restèrent Tenten, Naruto et Sakura contre Sasuke, Kiba et Gaara qui se fit attraper de force par Kiba. Les autres préfèrent rester indifférent. Témari et Sai simplement préférant observer tout comme Shikamaru. Et Ino préférait pas se mêler à quelque chose en rapport avec Sasuke. Personne n'y faisait vraiment attention mais depuis leur dispute les deux étaient en froid. Surtout Sasuke qui n'avait aucune envie de parler avec la blonde.

Le repas se déroula alors dans une bonne ambiance. A la fin, Tenten partit donc d'un pas décidé vers le local de l'association des lycéens après avoir décrété réunion de son équipe après les cours. Le reste du groupe alla se poser dans la cour profitant du temps qu'ils leurs restaient avant la reprise des cours. Enfin certains avaient des choses à faire de leur côté. Comme Hinata. Du moins ce qu'elle prétexta. D'un côté c'était pas faux, elle devait aller à son casier, d'un autre elle avait envie d'un petit moment de solitude.

Penchée sur son casier, elle échangeait ces cours de la matinée avec ceux de cet aprem mais aussi qu'elle aurait besoin pour faire ses devoirs se soir. Alors qu'elle vérifiait qu'elle avait bien tout, elle sentit un corps chaud se coller à son dos. Elle sursauta de surprise avant de reconnaitre l'odeur de Sasuke qui l'enveloppa. Elle voulut se retourner et par la même occasion mettre de la distance entre elle et lui mais Sasuke la bloqua dans cette position. Les sourcils froncés, elle prit la parole.

**\- A quoi tu joues Sasuke ?**

**\- Je suis vexé que tu n'ai pas choisi mon équipe.**

**\- Quoi ? Tu rigoles là ? **_,demanda t-elle pas sûr de comprendre._

**\- Absolument pas.**

La pression artérielle de la belle augmenta d'un coup quand Sasuke se pencha et chuchota ses mots près de son oreille. Son souffle chaud s'abattit contre sa peau, et les frissons se multiplièrent en une fraction de seconde.

**\- Tout ça est ridicule Sasuke alors éloignes toi de moi et laisses moi tranquille.**

**\- Je m'éloignerais pas. Plus jamais.**

Hinata comprit très bien le sens de ses mots et fit mine de pas voir son double intérieur entrain de sauter de joie tandis que son coeur s'emballer encore plus.

**\- Si tu t'éloignes pas je vais crier.**

Vue l'heure le couloir n'est pas très bondé mais bon si elle criait à coup sûr on l'entendrait et cela attirerais l'attention. Si jusque là personne ne faisait vraiment attention à elle c'est que l'emplacement du casier d'Hinata était assez isolé.

Dans un mouvement Sasuke la fit pivoter et elle se retrouva face à lui. Le regard de son beau ténébreux était si intense... C'était mauvais pour elle.

**\- Tu veux vraiment que tout s'arrête ?**

Encore une fois ses mots ne s'arrêtaient pas au moment présent. Elle le comprit très bien et resta interdite incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit. D'un côté bien sûr que non... Si ça tenait que à elle ça ne s'arrêterait pas mais c'était sa faute à lui.

**\- T'a pas droit de me demander ça. **_,finit t-elle par prendre la parole._** C'est toi qui a tout gâché.**

**\- Laisses moi réparer mes erreurs alors.**

**\- Et te laisser me faire croire encore des choses fausses ? Non.**

**\- Tout est vrai Hinata. Je...**

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase car il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Ino. La blonde les regarda tour à tour. Gênée de les surprendre dans cette position et visiblement en pleine discussion. Mais surtout avec le regard froid que lui lança Sasuke à cet instant n'améliora rien. Hinata repoussa Sasuke qui semblait pas décidé à vouloir bouger malgré tout.

**\- Tenten voudrait nous parler de sa " réunion " d'après les cours alors je suis venue te chercher... Mais... Enfin si vous êtes occupé.**

Oui à présent elle n'osait même plus dire quoi que ce soit sur ce qui se passait entre Sasuke et Hinata de peur d'encore se mêler de ce qui la regarde pas et créer des problèmes.

**\- En effet on est occupé et puis Hinata a dit qu'elle participerait pas.**

Ce fut autour d'Hinata d'avoir un regard un peu froid. Ses sourcils froncés elle regarda Sasuke. Il était toujours énervé après Ino. C'était bien Sasuke ça d'être rancunier. Elle soupira antérieurement et tourna de nouveau la tête vers Ino qui savait pas trop où se placer.

**\- Je te rejoins j'ai juste quelques mots à dire à Sasuke.**

**\- Ok on t'attends dans la salle du prochain cours.**

Hinata lui fit un sourire en hochant la tête. Sourire au quel Ino répondit timidement avant de se retirer. La brune regarda sa meilleur amie s'en allait puis regarda Sasuke qui prenait déjà la parole.

**\- Comment ça tu les rejoins ?**

**\- Parce que j'ai besoin de ton autorisation maintenant ? Et puis c'est quoi ton problème avec Ino ?**

**\- Tu sais très bien c'est quoi.**

**\- C'est ridicule et gamin Sasuke alors arrêtes de lui parler comme ça.**

Sasuke soupira un peu et Hinata haussa les épaules. Elle se décida ensuite à rejoindre Ino mais Sasuke la retint en prenant sa main. Elle le regard un sourcil haussé.

**\- On peut se voir après ?**

**\- Non je suis " occupée ".**

Hinata lui fit lâcher sa main et s'en alla. Sasuke la regarda faire d'abord sur " le cul " avant d'avoir un fin sourire en coin. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et finir par s'en aller pour lui aussi aller à son prochain cours.

Quand la dernière sonnerie retentit, la belle marcha avec ses amies jusqu'au portail de l'école. Elles s'échangèrent quelques mots avant de se séparer. Hinata avançait tranquillement quand Sasuke arriva à sa hauteur, l'arrêtant.

**\- Je peux te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi ?**

**\- Tu vas pas à nouveau faire dans le harcèlement Sasuke.**

**\- Habituellement ça te dérangeait pas que je te raccompagne.**

" Oui car j'aimais passé du temps avec toi." ,pensa t-elle.

**\- Les choses ont changé. On va pas encore revenir sur ça ? Et puis je ne vais pas chez moi.**

**\- Et où tu vas ?**

La jeune femme afficha une tête blasé, et devant cet air Sasuke soupira un peu. Ses traits semblaient se détendre pour laisser place à un visage enfantin un peu peiné. Ce petit air qu'il cherchait souvent à cacher derrière un masque de glace. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Pourtant à ce moment c'était bien un homme au coeur brisé qui se tenait face à Hinata.

**\- Hina... J'essaie juste... Enfin je veux réellement me rattraper. Je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre mais je sais que ça me manque vraiment de passer du temps avec toi. Juste au moins la route... S'il te plait.**

Pouvait-elle vraiment résister à son beau ténébreux ? Une fois de plus, sur le coup, non. Ce fut à son tour de baisser les armes.

**\- Je vais à la supérette. J'ai refusé de participer avec l'équipe de Tenten alors pour me rattraper je leur ai dit que je leur ramènerais des brownies demain.**

**\- Tu te fais exploiter. **_,dit Sasuke la mine blasé de retour._

**\- Mais non et puis ça me fait plaisir.**

**\- Ils t'ont fait du chantage ?**

**\- Hm... un peu. Mais ça me dérange pas de faire ça pour eux. **

Elle gonfla les joues comme une enfant alors qu'elle baissait le regard sur ses doigts qu'elle tortillait. Sasuke la regarda et se souvenu de l'une des raisons pour lesquels il était tombé amoureux de cette fille et pas une autre.

**\- Allez viens je t'accompagne.**

**\- J'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais venir.**

Mais le jeune Uchiwa ne l'écoutait pas et commençait déjà à avancer. Hinata roula des yeux pour faire mine mais son double intérieur souriait actuellement comme une débile.

**\- Bouges toi Hinamoche ! **_,cria Sasuke qui s'éloignait déjà vraiment tandis qu'elle stagnait sur place._

**\- M'appelles pas comme ça ! **_,s'exclama t'elle avant d'accélérer pour le rattraper._

Ainsi tout deux se mirent en route jusqu'à une supérette pas loin.

**\- Bon Hinata t'es consciente que ce ne sont que des fruits ?**

Ils avaient fait les courses dont Hinata avait besoin pour son brownie mais on ne sait par quelle malheur, pour Sasuke, ils étaient passé par le rayon fruits et légumes. Maintenant depuis au moins quinze bonnes minutes sa princesse hésitait sur quel fruit manger. Ayant eu une soudaine envie de fruit. On aurait pu croire que son choix pourrait faire basculé le monde dans les ténèbres.

**\- Oui mais je sais pas quoi prendre.**

**\- Au pire ne prend rien.**

**\- Non maintenant c'est trop tard j'en ai envie.**

**\- Alors choisis.**

**\- Justement je sais pas.**

**\- C'est ridicule on va jamais s'en sortir.**

Sasuke soupira non sans rouler des yeux. Hinata fronça un peu les sourcils et se saisit d'une tomate cerise qui trainait par là et la posta devant le regard de Sasuke.

**\- Est-ce que tu résisterais à une envie de ça hm ?**

**\- Ca compte pas.**

**\- Bien sûr que si.**

**\- Tss... Je peux y résister de toute façon.**

**\- Ah oui ?**

Hinata eut un sourire malicieux que Sasuke n'aima pas voir sur le coup, ce qui le fit grimacer.

**\- Et si elle s'avance doucement et lentement vers tes lèvres ?**

Elle accompagna l'action à ses mots en rapprochant la petite tomate de la bouche de Sasuke qui recula légèrement le visage. Hinata savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait. Les tomates cerises... Ou le pêché mignon de Monsieur Sasuke Uchiwa.

**\- Arrêtes ça Hinata...**

**\- Hm pourquoi ? Ca te donne envie ?**

**\- De -...**

Sa phrase fut coupée. Profitant qu'il ouvre la bouche pour parler, Hinata glissa la tomate cerise dans sa bouche doucement pour que tout de même il ne s'étouffe pas.

**\- Alors tu vois !** _,rigola t-elle._

Elle rigolait à coeur joie mais s'arrêta net quand Sasuke referma ses lèvres sur son bout de doigt en même temps qu'il prit sa main dans la sienne. Surprise, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant que ses joues virent au rouge. Son coeur se mit à battre très fort et pour ne rien arranger Sasuke mordit doucement son doigt. Incapable de bouger ou même dire quoi que ce soit, elle ne put que se délecter du frisson qui la parcourut.

Sasuke finit par la relâcher dans ce qui sembla une éternité pour elle. Il mangea la tomate cerise dans sa bouche et prit la parole.

**\- Je tiens à préciser que j'ai mangé cette tomate contre mon gré.** _,dit il les joues gonflés._

Il haussa un peu les épaules et regarda les fruits devant eux.

**\- Bon sinon t'a toujours pas fait ton choix ?**

Il continuait de regarder un peu les fruits mais en entendant aucune réponse de la brune, il releva ses yeux sur elle.

**\- Hinata tu m'écoutes ?**

Sasuke passa sa main devant son regard ce qui fit froncer un peu les sourcils d'Hinata mais sembla tout de même la ramener à la réalité.

**\- Alors ?** _,demanda Sasuke._

**\- Hein ?** _,fit-elle en retour complètement paumé._

**\- T'es pas croyable... Je te demande ce que tu vas prendre finalement ?**

Hinata le regarda perplexe puis regarda le rayon devant eux et attrapa la première chose devant elle.

**\- Des carottes ?** _,demanda Sasuke un sourcil haussé._ **Je croyais que tu voulais absolument un fruit.**

**\- Euh... J'ai changé d'avis... Les carottes s'est très recommandé...et bon pour la santé. Allez allons à la caisse.**

Elle ramassa son panier posé au sol et s'en alla presque comme un robot en direction des caisses. Le visage toujours aussi rouge. Autant dire que Sasuke n'y comprit absolument rien. Il haussa simplement les épaules et la suivit.

Hinata posa ses articles sur le tapis roulant avant de se remettre à penser à la scène. Elle regarda son doigt, antérieurement détenu par les lèvres de Sasuke. Comment avec des lèvres et juste un doigt on pouvait faire autant d'effet ? C'était ça le problème. Ce geste l'avait chamboulée et comment s'emportait son coeur ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Le pire c'est que son beau ténébreux ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il avait. A croire que pour lui ce fut un geste tout à fait anodin. Elle soupira intérieurement et remit ses idées en place, chassant un peu loin dans son esprit cette scène et l'effet ressentie. Elle paya le tout et Sasuke s'en allèrent. Il insista pour la raccompagner jusque chez elle. Avec l'approche de l'hiver, il faisait déjà bien nuit, donc il ne voulait pas la laisser rentrer seule. Puis passer encore un peu de ton temps avec sa princesse, il allait pas dire non.

Le chemin se fit ainsi calmement. Chacun était un peu dans ses pensées. Surtout Hinata qui semblait une fois de plus dans ses pensées. Ils finirent par s'arrêter une fois devant l'allée de la belle. Sasuke la regarda quelque peu silencieux avant de finalement prendre la parole.

**\- Bon bah bonne soirée... Et merci.** _,ajouta t-il._

Il la remerciait d'avoir accepté tout de même qu'il reste avec elle malgré le fait qu'il ait bien merdé et que tout soit fini entre eux. Il avait juste besoin d'être avec elle. Il se pencha comme si il allait l'embrasser mais se contenta de déposer un doux baisé à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Il tourna ensuite les talons pour s'en aller mais Hinata l'arrêta en attrapant la manche de sa veste. Sasuke eut un léger froncement de sourcil et la regarda perplexe après s'être de nouveau tourné vers elle.

**\- Tu as fait quoi hier soir après qu'on se soit séparé ?**

**\- Comment ça ? **_,demanda en retour Sasuke._

**\- A midi tu avais l'air vraiment épuisé. T'a encore trainé dehors ?**

Sasuke la regarda plus profondément.

**\- Hina ...**

**\- Fais attention à toi s'il te plait Sasuke.**

Elle releva son regard légèrement embué dans celui de Sasuke. Il eut juste l'impression que quelque chose de fort agrippait ses organes.

**\- Je ferais attention ne t'en fais pas.**

Il n'aimait pas ça inquiétait Hinata et ça le toucha également qu'elle continue tout de même à s'inquiété pour lui.

Les deux jeunes adultes continuèrent à se fixer. A cet instant Hinata avait juste envie de le tirer vers elle. Le prendre dans ses bras puis l'embrasser passionnément. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Ca la brulait de l'intérieur pourtant elle relâcha Sasuke et fit un pas en arrière.

**\- Rentres directement chez toi cette fois-ci.** _,dit elle finalement mettant fin à ce silence mais aussi à cet instant._

En effet après ces dernières paroles, elle tourna les talons et rentra enfin chez elle. Sasuke s'assura simplement qu'elle franchit bien le seuil avant de s'en aller. Une minute de plus et s'est lui qui aurait finit par l'embrasser. Mais il n'avait pas rêvé Hinata avait eut exactement la même envie.

Le soir, fatalement, la jeune femme repensa à cette fin de journée passée avec Sasuke. Elle ne pouvait nié qu'elle avait apprécié et que ça lui faisait du bien. Devait-elle juste laissé tomber et retourner ainsi dans les bras de Sasuke.

Elle soupira.

A chaque fois qu'elle se disait ça, elle se revoyait en larmes et tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir et comprendre sur les " réels " sentiments de Sasuke. Peut-être était-il sincère à présent ? Cependant elle voulait pas être une marionnette avec qui on peut jouer. Blesser comme on veut et puis faire comme si de rien était. Mais son coeur ne demandait que Sasuke et ça l'aidait pas. Elle avait besoin d'avoir les idées claires et posés. Au moins elle s'en leva l'idée d'éviter Sasuke. Ca ne servait rien et au contraire lui faisait encore plus pensé à lui. Elle devait juste s'habituer à sa présence et comme ça son coeur comprendrait qu'il a pas à s'emballer pour rien.

Elle regarda une fois de plus son doigt et soupira avant d'enfin se mettre au lit pour aller dormir.

* * *

HELLO !

Alors oui malgré mon inimaginable temps de publication je suis toujours là hahaha. Désolée d'ailleurs pour cela. Merci pour ceux qui continuent de publier des commentaires et qui continuent à me lire. Cela me fait énormément plaisir vraiment. Les réponses pour les reviews seront encore une autre fois. Ce qui me pousse à revenir encore plus vite hahaha. Mais oui sinon en ce moment je pense être bien lancé dans l'écrit. Cependant je vais rien vous promettre. Juste je pense quand même éviter de faire cinq mois d'attente.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plus. J'attends pleins de commentaires de votre part.

MILLE BISOUS INTERGALACTIQUE !


End file.
